Le doc, l'ex et le mécano
by C-Line Archan'Tiel
Summary: [Adaptation] [AU] Après avoir appris que son ex avait un nouveau petit ami alors que lui avait du mal à tourner la page, le Dr Castiel Novak décide de reprendre sa vie en main et d'y mettre un peu de piquant en achetant une moto… Le hic c'est qu'il ne sait pas vraiment faire fonctionner sa nouvelle acquisition…
1. Chapter 1

_**Le doc, l'ex et le mécano**_

_**Résumé complet : **_

Après avoir appris que son ex avait un nouveau petit ami alors que lui avait du mal à tourner la page, le Dr Castiel Novak décide de reprendre sa vie en main et d'y mettre un peu de piquant en achetant une moto…

Le hic c'est qu'il ne sait pas vraiment faire fonctionner sa nouvelle acquisition…

Heureusement pour lui, l'ami d'un ami est mécanicien spécialisé dans les motos de collection.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme, aussi beau qu'hétéro, va l'entraîner dans un étrange plan…

**_[!] Rated :_** M

.

**_! Précision ! Ceci est une adaptation ! L'histoire ne m'appartient pas et je n'en tire aucun bénéfice ! _**

**_Elle se prête juste bien à nos chouchous ;)  
_**

_**.  
**_

_**So enjoy ! :)**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**.**_

_**« Trop aimable ! »**_ Cria-t-il à l'intention de la vieille femme qui venait presque de le faire sortir de route en le doublant furieusement.

Il freina abruptement pour éviter de tomber et toussa tandis que la poussière soulevée par l'accélération soudaine de la femme lui frappait le visage.

Sa moto cala, et Castiel laissa retomber sa tête en avant de dépit.

De tout évidence, c'était un coup du Karma pour avoir ignoré les conseils d'un expert et acheté cette bécane…

Ok, ça avait été un achat impulsif provoqué par une horrible matinée, mais de là à l'obliger à pousser sa Harley de collection jusqu'au garage dudit expert ? Pas vraiment la meilleure des façons de redémarrer une nouvelle vie en laissant son passé derrière comme il venait de le décider. Une nouvelle vie qui n'inclurait pas Dick, son ex...

Il secoua la tête et se motiva, il était presque arrivé, autant s'y remettre maintenant…

.

15 minutes plus tard, il arrivait enfin devant l'entrée du garage, et prit d'une vague de motivation, il chevaucha la moto et se souleva sur sa jambe droite avant de peser de tout son poids sur la pédale de démarrage. Le moteur crachota sans enthousiasme avant de s'éteindre. Et les 2 essais suivant ne furent pas plus productif.

Dépité, il observa le tas de métal en fronçant les sourcils.

_**« Elle est capricieuse, hein ? » **_L'interpella une voix.

Les lèvres de Castiel s'arquèrent ironiquement et il chercha la source de la voix du regard.

Devant l'entrée principale du bâtiment en métal, au-dessous des mots _**« Sam's Vintage Motors »**_ gravés en rouge, un homme était adossé au montant de la porte.

.

_Dean Winchester._

.

Au téléphone, la voix rauque du mécanicien avait glissé sur lui comme de l'huile tiède, mais force était d'avouer, que son imagination ne lui rendait pas justice. Avec son jean tâché de graisse et son t-shirt noir, il avait un style classique. Bras croisés, il paraissait détendu, décontracté, mais ses yeux vifs le jaugeaient calmement.

Intérieurement, il devait bien rire, face à la situation délicate dans laquelle il s'était lui-même fourré, mais l'humiliation actuelle n'était rien comparée aux nouvelles qu'il avait reçues de Dick aujourd'hui…

A la pensée de son ex-petit-ami, Castiel saisit l'accélérateur avec détermination. Après l'échec de sa nouvelle tentative pour démarrer la moto, il grogna de dégoût et mit pied à terre.

Heureusement -et bien qu'il ait toutes les raisons de lui sonner les cloches- Dean Winchester garda pour lui tout commentaire tandis qu'il poussa sa machine pour remonter l'allée jusqu'à lui.

_**« Ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer en personne »**_ Dit-il quand il arriva près de lui. Abaissant la béquille et coinçant son casque sous son bras, il tendit sa main libre vers l'homme face à lui et se présenta. _**« Je suis Castiel Novak »**_

Le mécanicien s'essuya lentement les mains sur un chiffon tout en s'approchant, le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi se reflétant dans les yeux les plus verts qu'il n'ait jamais vus.

_**« Dean Winchester »**_ Fit l'homme en tendant la main à son tour, d'un air réticent.

De la graisse tâchait le bout de ses doigts et des abrasions récentes s'alignaient au-dessus de ses articulations, comme s'il s'était battu avec l'un de ses véhicules. Castiel serra la main de Dean, et les cals durs de sa paume le surprirent.

Intéressant.

Habituellement, ses contacts impliquaient plutôt des personnes dont le nombre de titres derrière leurs noms, reflétait le coût d'une éducation hors de prix. Et, pendant un bref instant, la vie qu'il menait jusqu'à ce jour lui sembla bien insipide. Il dût se forcer à lâcher la main de Dean.

Il se protégea les yeux du soleil, un peu mal à l'aise, parce qu'il avait maintenant deux raisons de se sentir gêné.

_**« Je n'ai pas pris la moto pour débutant que vous aviez conseillé »**_

_**« Je vois ça »**_

Castiel attendit qu'il ajoute _« Mais à qui vous pensiez ?! »_ Ou bien _« Bien fait pour vous, vous avez dû pousser votre véhicule jusqu'à mon garage ! »_

_**« Je suppose que Gabriel a décrit mon achat comme stupide »**_ Il sourit en mentionnant l'ami commun auquel il faisait référence, parce que l'une des nombreuses missions de Gabriel dans la vie incluait d'être l'ami qui le remettait à sa place.

_**« Je crois avoir entendu l'expression « décision débile » »**_ Répondit Dean.

Castiel savait que ces mots n'étaient pas le style de Gabriel. Dean en revanche…

Son inconfort grandissant, il se balança sur ses pieds et tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

_**« Il déclare aussi que le « MD » après mon nom signifie Massivement Délirant » **_

Biensûr quand la vie privée était nulle, le délire avait un certain attrait…

Une seconde plus tard les lèvres de Dean se soulevèrent d'un air entendu.

_**« C'est bien le genre de Gabriel »**_

Castiel lâcha un soupir amusé. Aucun ami de Gabriel n'était à l'abri de ses opinions.

Apparemment, Dean en avait été la cible lui-aussi. Malheureusement, Gabriel était aussi ami avec son ex. En fait, la présence de Dick touchait chaque aspect de son existence… Son cercle d'amis, sa vie professionnelle…Ils travaillaient même dans la même clinique !

Il lutta contre l'anxiété familière qui oppressa sa poitrine. Le mécanicien resta silencieux, et il réalisa que le type attendait qu'il lui explique la raison de sa visite d'aujourd'hui.

_**« Comme vous êtes l'expert local en Harley de collection… »**_ Commença-t-il en faisant un geste vers son nouvel achat _**«…j'espère que vous en savez un peu sur cette machine en particulier »**_

_**« Harley Davidson Duo Glide de 1964 »**_

L'attitude de Dean se relâcha instantanément, et il s'avança pour faire courir une main respectueuse le long de la selle de la Harley, caressant le cuir. Sa paume remonta jusqu'au réservoir avant de se poser sur le guidon. Son regard, ainsi que sa voix, était affectueux.

Pendant quelques secondes, il envisagea de suggérer à Dean de prendre une chambre.

_**« C'était des véhicules de polices dans les années 40 »**_ Continua-t-il.

_**« Vraiment ? »**_ Demanda Castiel en levant un sourcil.

_**« Je vois que les propriétaires précédents ont enlevé le pare-brise »**_

_**« J'en sais rien »**_

_._

_Bon sang, Castiel_.

.

Il possédait le véhicule. Il avait acheté cette moto. Il devrait en savoir plus sur son histoire ! Et encore une fois, il devrait aussi être capable de faire démarrer cette fichue machine !

_**« Au lieu d'enlever le pare-brise, ils auraient mieux fait de réparer la pédale de démarrage ! »**_ Dit-il.

Dean lui lança un regard qu'il ne put interpréter. Une réprimande pour ne pas avoir suivi son conseil d'acheter un modèle plus récent ? Un savon pour avoir acquis une moto ancienne qu'il ne savait pas faire démarrer ?

_**« Ce bébé est un peu compliqué. Comme la plus part des femmes, elle a quelques bizarreries qu'il faut connaître. Surtout quand elle est froide » **_Il se dirigea vers l'endroit où l'immense porte de garage était grande ouverte _**« J'ai encore quelques trucs à finir avant de fermer, alors qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour vous ? »**_

Castiel n'arrivait pas à décider si l'homme le renvoyait ou pas. Il ne voulait probablement rien avoir à faire avec un débutant et son achat malavisé. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun droit de demander, il le fit quand même.

A situation désespérée…Mesures désespérées…

_**« J'espérais que vous pourriez faire une révision sur ma Harley avant vendredi » **_Dit-il.

Dean tira sur la chaîne, abaissant la porte en métal dans un grincement.

_**« Je suis pris jusqu'à la fin de la semaine »**_

La déception l'envahit et il se força à continuer.

_**« Quand serait le plus proche rendez-vous disponible ? »**_

_**« Je peux vous inscrire pour le premier du mois prochain… »**_

Le mois prochain !

Mieux qu'un non direct, mais Castiel combattit le pressant sentiment d'urgence et jeta un coup d'œil à la moto récalcitrante. Non pas qu'il se fut imaginé en train de rouler librement dans les rues de San Francisco en moins de sept jours. Mais un jour de la semaine prochaine, Dick reviendrait récupérer les cartons qu'il avait laissés. Quand son ex verrait la Harley dans le garage, il aurait besoin que la moto fonctionne comme une machine bien huilée. Ou, au minimum, qu'elle démarre !

_**« Aucune possibilité de me prendre plus tôt ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**« Désolé, mais j'ai déjà du retard avec ce que j'ai. Vous l'avez fait examiner avant l'achat ? »**_

Examiner ? Castiel fixa Dean d'un regard vide, ce qui fut probablement une réponse suffisante.

Bon Dieu, toute cette situation le faisait passer pour un crétin !

Dean interrompit ses efforts, le bruit du métal s'arrêtant enfin brièvement et juste à temps pour qu'il entende le mécanicien pousser un soupir audible.

_**« Est-ce-que vous avez au moins récupéré le suivi d'entretien de la bécane ? »**_

_**« Euh… »**_ Il se gratta la nuque. _**« C'était un peu un achat impulsif… »**_

_**« Des bonbons, des chewing-gums et des magazines porno sont des achats impulsifs ! »**_ Rétorqua-t-il sèchement _**« Pas des motos ! »**_

La main de Dean était toujours refermée sur la chaîne. Et, bien qu'à l'entendre il sembla patient, l'amusement sceptique était fermement intact.

_**« Surtout une moto ancienne »**_

_Exactement comme je vous l'avais dit_, n'ajouta pas l'homme.

Castiel espéra ne pas avoir trop l'air sur la défensive.

_**« J'ai fait plusieurs recherches il y a quelques temps de ça… »**_ Dit-il.

Le jour où Dick avait quitté leur maison pour de bon, en fait.

_**« Mais ce matin j'ai découvert...»**_

_Que l'homme avec qui je suis resté 2 ans, avait un nouveau petit-ami._

_Qu'il fréquente un canon._

_Que j'ai été remplacé, après seulement 56 jours…_

Castiel se racla la gorge.

_**« Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert ce modèle en vente sur le Net, j'ai foncé et j'ai fait un chèque au propriétaire »**_

Dean frotta la légère barbe de 3 jours sur son menton et baissa les yeux sur la moto.

_**« Comme achat impulsif, ça aurait pu être pire »**_

_**« Comment ça ? »**_

_**« Z'auriez pu acheter une marque chinoise…un vrai chalenge mécanique »**_

Le reproche contenu dans son regard fut adouci par la pointe d'humour dans ses yeux.

_**« Le seul point positif, c'est qu'elles ont souvent le dégivrage de la lunette arrière… » **_Il arqua un sourcil d'un air entendu _**« Ça sert principalement à vous réchauffer les mains pendant que vous poussez cette saloperie jusqu'au garage le plus proche »**_

La référence indirecte à ses débuts moins qu'impressionnants de motard le fit sourire.

_**« Vous vous foutez de moi là »**_

_**« Pas du tout »**_

_**« Vous êtes sur ? »**_

Franchement amusé, Dean poursuivit.

_**« Si je voulais me moquer de vous, je mentionnerais que certaines motos chinoises ne nécessite pas d'apprendre à se servir d'une pédale de démarrage »**_

Castiel laissa échapper un gros éclat de rire, se surprenant lui-même à ce son. Il n'avait pas beaucoup été d'humeur à ricaner dernièrement. Dean reprit sa tâche bruyante d'abaisser la porte du garage, fermant de toute évidence pour la soirée. Mais quelque chose dans le comportement de cet homme le rendait accessible.

_**« Je peux me permettre de vous poser quelques questions ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**« Lâchez-vous »**_

_**« D'accord » **_Achat malavisé ou pas, il fallait qu'il en revienne à son but initial. _**« Donc, la moto essaye de caler à chaque fois que je m'arrête. Je dois garder la main sur l'accélérateur pour continuer à faire tourner le moteur. Une idée sur ce que je fais de mal ? »**_

_**« Apparemment, votre carburateur a besoin d'un bon réglage. Prenez juste un tournevis à tête plate et… »**_

Après avoir examiné le visage de Castiel, qui reflétait très certainement son ignorance totale, Dean lâcha la chaîne, la massive porte de garage encore à moitié ouverte.

_**« Laissez tomber. Ça ne va pas prendre plus d'une minute. Et si je vous faisais ça maintenant ? »**_

Les épaules contractées de Castiel se détendirent légèrement.

_**« Ça m'aiderait vraiment beaucoup »**_

Dean revint vers lui, redressa la Harley et replia la béquille d'un mouvement de pied. Tandis qu'il poussait la bécane à l'intérieur du bâtiment en métal, il le suivit et cette position lui permit d'étudier librement la silhouette du mécanicien.

Il estima qu'il mesurait près d'1m85, soit environ 5 cm de plus que lui. Ses cheveux blond roux étaient coupés courts sur les côtés, et les mèches en piques sur le dessus semblaient plus rebelles qu'en bataille. À chaque minuscule changement de position de Dean, le t-shirt noir s'étirait sur son dos large et ses biceps, qui étaient aussi bien dessinés que le reste de son corps. À chaque mouvement de ses cuisses, ses quadriceps s'allongeaient et se gonflaient légèrement sous son jean.

_Ne reluque pas un hétéro, Castiel. _

_Ne reluque pas n'importe quel homme, point !_

Il détourna le regard et se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait. Le garage avait une odeur mélangée d'huile de moteur, de pot d'échappement et de poussière. Plusieurs motos étaient alignées le long du mur de droite.

_**« J'apprécie vraiment votre geste »**_ Dit-il tandis qu'il le suivait.

_**« Pas de soucis »**_

_**« Je suis juste soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à remonter la moto sur huit blocs en la poussant. Elle pèse une tonne ! »**_

_**« Presque 300 kg »**_

_**« Vous plaisantez…»**_

Castiel s'arrêta net, la nature impulsive de son achat le frappa à nouveau de plein fouet.

_**« J'ignorais complètement qu'elle était aussi lourde »**_

Dean lui lança un regard interrogateur, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que quelqu'un fût aussi peu informé sur son véhicule.

Normalement, il ne faisait rien avant d'avoir entrepris de sérieuses recherches préalables, une habitude qui rendait fou Dick.

Dean gara la Harley près d'une étagère garnie d'outils soigneusement rangés et se retourna, les mains sur les hanches.

_**« Les achats spontanés sont toujours risqués »**_

Le _« surtout quand vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de ce que vous faîtes »_ fut implicite.

Castiel éclata d'un rire sans joie _**« Oui, mais j'avais besoin de changement. Aujourd'hui »**_

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la rue, le nœud qui enserrait sa poitrine augmentant. Après avoir entendu la nouvelle ce matin, il était enfin capable d'en parler à voix haute.

_**« Je venais tout juste d'apprendre que mon ex avait un nouveau petit-ami. Et je me sens… »**_

_Humilié que l'homme avec qui je croyais passer le reste de ma vie ait déjà tourné la page._

_Démoralisé d'avoir été remplacé, 56 jours après la rupture._

_56 jours !_

Il lui semblait que ce nombre était tatoué sur son front.

L'expression de Dean se figea d'inquiétude.

_**« Pitié, ne me dites pas que vous vous sentez suicidaire »**_

Cette fois-ci, l'éclat de rire de Castiel fut sincère.

_**« Non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste secouer un peu mes habitudes »**_ Il haussa les épaules, luttant pour énoncer oralement la promesse qu'il s'était fait. _**« Me réinventer, si on peut dire »**_

De façon à être hors d'atteinte des souvenirs de Dick.

Le commentaire de Dean consista en une brève pause suivit d'un hochement de tête énergique avant d'aller vers l'étagère à outils.

_**« Quels genres de problèmes vous rencontrez ? »**_

_Seigneur, par où commencer ? _

_**« Oh, vous savez, les grands classiques… »**_ Répondit-il, surpris que l'homme lui pose la question. _**« Perte d'appétit, insomnie, je remets en question chaque décision que j'ai prise au cours de nos 2 ans de relation. On avait même parlé de se marier… »**_

Castiel surprit l'expression presque horrifié de Dean.

_**« Euh…Je voulais dire quel genre de problèmes vous rencontrez avec la bécane ? »**_

La chaleur envahit son visage, emplissant chaque espace libre.

_._

_Bien joué, Castiel !_

.

Il avait fini l'université en 3 ans et avait réussi haut la main chaque année d'école de médecine. Il avait reçu plusieurs distinctions pendant son internat. Il venait juste d'être lauréat du prestigieux Prix Humanitaire de la Baie de San Francisco pour son travail avec les sans-abris.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas digérer une rupture ?

Il enfonça ses mains dans son tout nouveau blouson de course.

_**« Pour l'instant, juste le fait qu'elle cale. Mais je n'ai roulé que quelques kilomètres entre la maison de l'ancien propriétaire et ici »**_

_**« Régler le carburateur va très probablement vous permettre de tenir jusqu'à une révision plus minutieuse »**_

Dean fouilla parmi les outils bien organisés qui feraient saliver la plupart des hommes. Castiel se concentra sur le spectacle qu'offrait son dos musclé, plutôt que sur ses fesses bien faites. Sa vie sexuelle était peut être inexistante dernièrement, mais mater le mécanicien ne faisait pas partie du projet _« Démarrer une nouvelle vie »._

_**« Je peux vous inscrire pour un contrôle d'entretien dans mon prochain créneau de libre »**_ Dit Dean _**« Ou, s'il vous faut absolument que le travail soit fait plus tôt, je peux vous recommander quelques personnes de confiance »**_

_**« Est-ce que régler le carburateur m'aidera à la démarrer ? »**_

_**« Peut-être »**_

Dean souleva le couvercle d'une grosse caisse à outils.

_**« Mais ça demande aussi de la pratique »**_

_De la pratique._

Castiel plissa les lèvres d'un air pensif et regarda fixement le mur au loin, où une voiture puissante reposait sur un pont élévateur, exposant le dessous mystérieux du véhicule. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par la mécanique. Il savait à peine se servir d'un clou et d'un marteau. Faire le plein d'essence de son véhicule était la chose la plus compliquée qu'il pouvait gérer. Choisir d'acheter la Harley ancienne, en dehors de l'attrait cool, avait eu pour but de repousser ses limites et de se mettre au défi de sortir de sa zone de confort.

Malgré l'échec cuisant de ce matin, cette décision sonnait juste. Même après tous les soucis rencontrés avec la moto, il ne pouvait oublier ses premières minutes de trajet jusqu'ici, dénuées de problèmes. Il s'était senti presque…heureux à nouveau. Néanmoins, il lui fallait l'aide de quelqu'un pour les débuts.

Sa décision prise, il se tourna vers Dean.

_**« Est-ce que vous donnez des cours ? »**_

Dean tourna la tête pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule.

_**« Des cours ? »**_

_**« Vous savez »**_ Dit-il, se sentant soudain gêné. L'expression confuse de Dean n'aidait pas. _**« Des tuyaux pour les personnes qui ne connaissent pas toutes les bizarreries nécessaires pour conduire une Harley de 1964 »**_

Inutile de mentionner son ignorance sur les motos en général.

_**« J'crains bien que non »**_

Dean sélectionna un tournevis dans l'immense coffre de métal.

_**« Je ferais bien une exception dans votre cas, vu que vous êtes un ami de Gabriel et tout ça, mais je suis vraiment plein pour l'instant » **_Il referma le couvercle de la caisse à outils. _**« Mais je peux vous donner le nom de deux ou trois personnes qui seraient capable de vous aider »**_

Un sentiment de satisfaction émergea, et il sourit.

_**« Parfait »**_

Les yeux verts devinrent légèrement rieurs. Vu l'horrible démarrage de sa journée, les choses s'amélioraient enfin. Avec un peu de chance, faire de nouveau face à Dick ne serait pas le désastre qu'il envisageait depuis des semaines.

.

**~~OooO~~**

.

Le lendemain Castiel enroulait une serviette autour de sa taille, les cheveux dégoulinant alors qu'il quittait la salle de bain pour entrer dans sa chambre. Il avait définitivement fait un pas en avant pour améliorer les choses. Le réglage de la veille sur la Harley avait fait une immense différence. Dean avait fait démarrer la moto pour lui sans aucun problème, prouvant que tout fonctionnait bien. Et le trajet pour de retour s'était déroulé en douceur, le voyage prouvant qu'il avait raison. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir choisi la Harley.

Ce matin, il se sentait mieux. Rafraîchi. Rempli de plus d'espoir qu'il n'en avait eu depuis longtemps. Il prépara une quiche qu'il mit dans le four, le premier vrai plat cuisiné qu'il avait fait depuis des lustres. Même sa séance quotidienne de branlette sous la douche avait été plaisante.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il jouit, le moment ayant été gâché par l'apparition d'une image de Dick dans son cerveau.

Les lèvres de Castiel se tordirent. Il avait commencé comme d'habitude, en visualisant David Beckham à genoux et en s'excitant doucement en imaginant un corps puissant et des yeux noisettes si brûlants qu'ils pourraient faire fondre du beurre à dix mètres de là. Il aimait les barbes de quelques jours, la sensation rugueuse sous sa main tandis qu'il caressait une mâchoire pendant que des lèvres et une langue jouait sur son corps comme d'un instrument de musique. David et lui avaient été si proches de la satisfaction mutuelle. _Si proches_. Et puis, comme une publicité ennuyeuse sur le Net qui refusait de se fermer, était apparue le visage de Dick, le dévisageant comme il l'avait fait si souvent auparavant.

Quelle façon de gâcher un bon orgasme !

Mais à partir de lundi, il n'y aurait plus aucune possibilité de l'éviter physiquement. Entre les vacances de son ex et le congrès médical auquel avait assisté Castiel, auxquels s'étaient ajoutées énormément de modifications du planning de la clinique de sa part, il s'était arrangé pour éviter de le voir au boulot depuis leur séparation.

Mais ils dirigeaient ensemble la Clinique Front Street, Bon Dieu !

À ce stade, il se dit qu'il avait 2 choix. Il pouvait grandir, arrêter de repousser l'inévitable et être celui qui définirait le moment où ils se reverraient pour la première fois. Ou il pouvait continuer à l'éviter jusqu'à la dernière minute possible, auquel cas le moment l'influencerait. Et très certainement de manière peu flatteuse…

Il sécha ses cheveux avec une serviette et mit de côté l'image mentale de lui jacassant comme un idiot devant Dick ou restant muet comme une carpe, chacun de ces scénarios étant une possibilité regrettable. Castiel jeta avec détermination la serviette dans le panier à linge. Après presque deux mois d'inertie, il était temps de prendre l'initiative. Et cela signifiait prendre des mesures pour faciliter leur premier jour à a clinique ensemble.

Il lui téléphonerait pour lui dire de passer avant lundi. Inutile de gâcher tout le week-end demain serait parfait. Les dimanches de détente étaient parfaits pour un sage échange de mots au cours duquel son ex petit-ami récupérerait ses dernières affaires restées dans le garage.

La décision préventive le réconforta tandis qu'il enfilait ses vêtements. Aujourd'hui, il passerait un moment appréciable en tête à tête avec son acquisition récente. Cela ne ferait pas de mal de s'entraîner à démarrer la Harley au pied avant qu'il ne passe.

Castiel tapa son nom sur le raccourci d'appel avec plus de force que nécessaire, espérant malgré tout qu'il réponde.

_Ou pas_.

_**« Allo ? »**_ Fit Dick.

La poitrine de Castiel s'emplit de plomb en fusion.

_**« Bonjour Dick »**_

_**« Castiel »**_

Il y eut un silence gêné alors qu'il revivait leur première rencontre, au cours d'un congrès médical à Hawaii. Entre l'intérêt de Dick pour traiter le VIH dans les populations pauvres et la formation additionnelle de Castiel en médecine de rue, s'associer dans la création de la Clinique Front Street pour atteindre leurs buts à long terme avait semblé parfaitement logique. À la fois, personnellement et professionnellement. Maintenant que le côté personnel avait touché à sa fin, le côté professionnel était devenu ridiculement difficile.

Seigneur, ne plus jamais mélanger les deux. _Jamais !_

_**« Gabriel m'a dit que tu as acheté une moto »**_ Dit Dick.

Castiel ferma les yeux. Fichu Gabriel et sa grande gueule.

_**« C'est vrai »**_ Dit-il _**« J'appelle pour parler de tes cartons que tu as laissés dans le garage. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais passer les récupérer demain soir »**_

Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Il avait même réussi à garder un ton nonchalant.

_**« J'peux pas »**_ Répondit-il _**« J'ai des projets »**_

Super. Et maintenant ? Une goutte d'eau coula le long de son front, et il essuya l'intruse.

Pendant que Castiel essayait de décider ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, il continua. _**« Mais je peux passer aujourd'hui »**_

Castiel ravala le non qu'il avait sur la langue, maintenant qu'il avait mis la stratégie en marche, il ne voyait pas de moyen de s'en sortir avec grâce.

_**« Aujourd'hui, ça me va »**_

_Aujourd'hui, ça craint !_

_**« Je comprendrais que tu sois trop occupé »**_ Ajouta Dick.

_**« Je peux trouver quelques minutes »**_ Dit-il _**« À quelle heure cet après-midi ? »**_

Au moins, il aurait toute la matinée pour…

_**« Je serais là dans 1 heure »**_

1 heure ? _Parfait !_

Ça lui laissait pile assez de temps pour paniquer…

.

.

.

* * *

A très vite pour la suite...si vous la voulez ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Voici le 2ème chapitre :D **

**Je suis contente que cette petite histoire semble vous plaire autant que je l'ai aimé quand je l'ai découverte :D**

**Je vais essayer de garder le rythme d'1 chapitre par semaine...j'ai bien dit "essayer" lol**

**Désolée pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, mais merci ! :)**

**Trêve de blabla...Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

**.**

_**Chapitre**** 2**_

_**POV Dean**_

_**.**_

_**« Je n'arrive pas à la faire démarrer !»**_

La frustration contenue dans la voix de Castiel Novak traversait très clairement la ligne téléphonique, et Dean étouffa un grognement tout en passant avec lassitude une main dans ses cheveux.

Affamé, fatigué et accablé de travail, il n'avait pas de temps à consacrer au Dr PasDégourdi aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il avait, c'était un compresseur d'air cassé à réparer, une révision à terminer et un rendez-vous avec Gabriel pour discuter des détails de la 5ème édition du Sam's Mémorial Rallye Run, un rallye en hommage à Sam. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement.

5 Ans… Son meilleur ami était mort depuis 5 ans.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Si Sam était encore en vie aujourd'hui, il se tordrait de rire devant la situation merdique dans laquelle le médecin s'était lui-même fourré. Bien sûr, étant un vrai cœur tendre, il aurait aussi été le premier à l'aider.

_**« Vous avez déjà possédé une moto ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

Le silence fut éloquent.

_**« J'ai eu une moto tout terrain quand j'étais adolescent »**_ Répondit Castiel.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Sans blague. Il était plus que probable que la Harley finirait rangée dans son garage, inutilisée. Abandonnée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit impossible à réparer. _Quel gâchis !_

Au moins il n'avait pas acheté une moto de sport et ne s'était pas tué avec dès le premier jour.

Castiel continua _**« Je sais que vous n'avez pas le temps pour des leçons, Mr Winchester… »**_

_**« Dean »**_

_**« Dean »**_ Répéta-t-il _**« Mais je me demandais si vous pourriez vous arrêter chez moi pour m'aider à la faire démarrer »**_

Ce type plaisantait, non ? Est-ce que régler le carburateur n'avait pas suffi ?

_**« Je ne suis pas médecin »**_ Dit-il _**« Je ne fais pas de visites à domicile »**_

_**« Je sais »**_ Répondit-il _**« Mais mon ex doit passer aujourd'hui. Et j'apprécierais vraiment que vous fassiez une exception, malgré ma…décision débile… »**_

Dean agrippa son téléphone, refusant que les paroles sincères et la pointe d'autodérision le fassent changer d'avis.

Mais Gabriel lui avait envoyé le médecin pour qu'il l'aide, et il lui devait une fière chandelle. Et malgré l'attitude frivole de son ami, il savait que l'homme avait le respect le plus total envers le travail qu'effectuait Castiel pour les sans-abris.

_Les sans-abris, putain de merde !_

Il ferma les yeux. De quinze à dix-huit ans, il avait vécu dans la rue, chaque jour étant un combat pour survivre, sa seule _« famille »_ étant Sam. Ils étaient restés soudés l'un à l'autre. Avaient pris soin de l'autre. Avec la tendance de Sam à tomber malade et la propension de Dean à s'embarquer dans des bagarres provoquant des blessures… Bordel ! Les services de quelqu'un comme le Dr Castiel Novak aurait été utiles !

Il attrapa ses clefs _**« Donnez-moi votre adresse »**_

_**.**_

Dix minutes plus tard, il parcourait la route sur sa moto préférée.

Tandis qu'il quittait le boulevard pour s'engager sur l'autoroute, il envisagea de faire demi-tour. Quand il arriva dans le quartier familial de Castiel, le désir se fit plus fort. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ça ?

_Contente-toi de faire démarrer la moto et puis retourne à ta liste de choses à faire qui ne cesse d'augmenter._

La maison bien entretenue de Castiel avait été restaurée, comme le reste des maisons de styles années 20 qui longeaient la rue. Elle avait d'immense baies vitrées, une allée en briques et un magnifique jardin une jolie combinaison. Assez douillet, si l'on aimait ce genre de chose.

Ce qui n'était pas son cas.

La porte du garage était grande ouverte, et Castiel se tenait à l'intérieur, les yeux baissés sur sa Harley. Il s'arrêta et gara sa moto dans l'allée.

_**« Ça fait 20 minutes que j'essaie de la démarrer »**_ Déclara l'homme lorsqu'il entra dans le garage impeccable, sans aucun outil en vue.

Bon sang, comment ce type fonctionnait sans outil ?

_**« J'apprécie vraiment votre venue »**_ Dit-il.

_**« Pas de soucis »**_

Castiel repoussa des cheveux de son front. Le geste automatique semblait une habitude bien établie. Les mèches brunes et épaisses partaient dans tous les sens. Il ressemblait à un jeune professeur d'université un peu hippie, son regard bleu franc et honnête, rempli d'une intelligence évidente.

Le blouson de course flambant neuf qu'il portait hier avait disparu. À la place, le médecin portait un jean et un polo qui correspondaient bien à l'universitaire qui se cachait en dessous.

Il planta ses mains sur ses hanches, observant la Harley _**« Je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est la bécane ou si c'est moi »**_

_**« J'ai une moto de 1942 qui est aussi une vraie saloperie à démarrer »**_

Le regard de Castiel se posa sur Dean _**« Est-ce que je dois prendre pour moi sa réticence ? »**_

_**« Absolument »**_

Castiel ricana et lui sourit. Malgré la fatigue et le contretemps inopportun de ce matin, il ressentit le besoin de lui rendre son sourire et il se demanda bien pourquoi. Une sonnerie retentit en bruit de fond, interrompant l'instant.

Castiel pencha la tête vers la maison _**« Vous permettez ? Il me faut juste éteindre le four »**_

_**« Allez-y »**_

Il ouvrit la porte sur ce qui semblait être la cuisine tandis qu'une délicieuse odeur dérivait vers le garage. Se sentant à cran, Dean se balança sur ses pieds pendant qu'il passait en revue ce qui l'entourait, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il avait accepté de faire le voyage jusqu'ici.

Une sorte d'obligation morale, principalement. De la curiosité aussi, concernant l'homme que Gabriel mentionnait depuis des années maintenant. Il s'était attendu à quelqu'un de sérieux, d'ennuyeux et de coincé, pas quelqu'un qui maniait l'autodérision comme il l'avait constaté hier. Et chaque échange le rendait un peu plus curieux…

Il se frotta la mâchoire. Mais il avait toujours du travail à ne plus savoir qu'en faire et un rallye à organiser en l'honneur de Sam.

Dean fronça les sourcils et regarda le mur opposé où était suspendue une photographie encadrée de la taille d'un poster, qui représentait une foule de gens portant des pancartes. Il s'approcha, intrigué.

La manifestation semblait avoir attiré la foule. Il n'eut aucun mal à deviner le sujet, un meeting en faveur du mariage gay, des affiches parsemant la scène avec des slogans.

Et puis, il repéra Castiel sur la photo brandissant une pancarte qui disait _**« Jésus a eu deux pères et il a bien tourné »**_

Il retint un sourire et se retourna lorsque ce dernier entra de nouveau dans le garage.

_**« Joli slogan »**_ Dit Dean en indiquant la pancarte.

Castiel suivit son regard et un autre sourire aimable apparut. _**« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé, mais je me suis dit qu'il valait la peine d'être répété »**_

_**« Un vrai gagnant »**_

_**« Il plaît à mon amour de l'ironie »**_

_**« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire »**_ Dit Dean en laissant échapper un grognement amusé.

Il allait se détourner du poster lorsqu'il remarqua une femme d'âge mur sur la photo, debout à la gauche de Castiel. Les mêmes cheveux bruns que lui. Les mêmes yeux bleus. Il se pencha pour lire la pancarte de la femme. En haut, l'immense affiche disait _**« J'attends que mon fils et son compagnon obtiennent les mêmes droits »**_ au-dessous se trouvait l'agrandissement d'un faire-part de mariage.

_« Castiel Novak et Dick Roman ont le plaisir de vous inviter…. »_

Dean écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_**« Ma mère »**_ Dit Castiel.

Dean se racla la gorge, essayant de réfléchir à une réponse _**« Solidaire »**_

Il se devait d'admirer sa créativité. Et l'ironie.

_**« Vous ignorez à quel point »**_ Répondit l'homme d'un ton pince sans rire, avant de soupirer. _**« Malheureusement, elle garde aussi l'espoir d'utiliser un jour ce faire-part »**_

La pause s'allongea et devint inconfortable, et Dean se sentit obligé de remplir le silence. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Félicitation à vous d'avoir participé à la levée de l'interdiction du mariage gay ? Désolé que votre compagnon soit parti et que vous ne puissiez plus bénéficier maintenant du fruit de vos efforts ?

Ou peut-être : Félicitations, vous avez gagné la guerre…mais perdu la bataille…

Il plongea une main dans sa poche arrière _**« La Harley… »**_

_**« Oui »**_ Répondit Castiel _**« Elle est têtue »**_

Reconnaissant d'en revenir aux affaires, il enchaîna _**« La bécane est froide. Ce qui signifie qu'il va vous falloir tourner le robinet à essence »**_

Il retourna vers la moto pour lui montrer les différentes parties tout en continuant _**« Le starter doit être tiré à fond. Après quelques kicks d'amorçage, vous baissez le starter d'un cran. La clef sur le contact, un quart d'accélérateur… » **_Il toucha le guidon de la Harley _**« …elle devrait démarrer illico »**_

Au regard perdu que lui adressait Castiel, il hésita. Est-ce que le gars connaissait au moins l'intérêt du starter ? Sérieusement, l'homme n'avait pas le droit de posséder une moto ancienne. Il aurait dû commencer avec une foutue mobylette.

_**« Rappelez-vous, cette machine a beaucoup de compression »**_ Continua-t-il _**« Vous devez la respecter. Le recul peut vous projeter par-dessus le guidon »**_

L'expression de Castiel passa de légèrement perdu à vaguement inquiet, et il retint son soupir. La visite _« rapide »_ allait prendre plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru. Et certainement plus de temps qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre.

_Chaque chose en son temps, Winchester._

_**« Pourquoi ne pas me laisser vous montrer comment la démarrer ?**_ _**»**_ Proposa-t-il.

Il enfourcha la moto et appliqua le procédé, expliquant chaque étape tout en l'exécutant et la faisant démarrer au deuxième essai. La satisfaction l'envahit, et il fit vrombir l'engin pendant quelques minutes, appréciant le ronronnement enroué spécifique à la Harley.

_**« Je vais lui faire faire un tour pour la chauffer »**_ Dit-il par-dessus le bruit. _**« Ce sera plus facile pour vous de la prendre en main quand elle ne sera pas aussi froide »**_

Castiel acquiesça, et Dean la fit sortir à reculons et descendit l'allée.

Immédiatement, il se détendit et remonta la rue. Malgré son ignorance la plus complète, Castiel était parvenu à bien choisir. Il s'installa encore plus confortablement sur la selle en cuir. C'était agréable. Avec toutes les merdes qui s'accumulaient dans son planning actuel, quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait fait un tour sans destination en tête, juste pour le fun ?

On aurait dit une éternité.

Il fit le tour du pâté de maison, avant de retourner dans l'allée. Pendant que la bécane continuait à tourner au ralenti, vibrant sous lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel, qui semblait remettre en question son achat. Ne pas être capable de la démarrer refroidirait très certainement tout le monde.

_**« Écoutez »**_ Dit-il par-dessus le vrombissement du moteur _**« Si vous voulez, cette semaine après le travail, je pourrais vous apprendre toutes ses bizarreries »**_

_Avec quel temps libre ?_

Dean mit de côté cette pensée ennuyeuse. À défaut d'autre chose, la Harley méritait un conducteur éduqué. Il pouvait se permettre une heure à la fin de sa journée. De plus, Castiel n'était pas le rabat joie complet qu'il avait imaginé. Même s'il était allé à l'encontre de ses conseils, le dévouement du type envers son achat commençait à toucher le mécanicien.

Castiel sembla soulagé.

_**« Ce serait génial »**_

_**« Comme demain, c'est dimanche, nous commencerons le matin » **_Dean désigna la Harley de la tête _**« Prêt à l'essayer ? »**_

_**« Oui »**_ Dit Castiel, tendant la main vers le guidon. _**« J'ai juste… »**_

Son regard se figea et se fixa sur quelque chose au loin, ses lèvres se pincèrent et il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de faire face à la route. Dean regarda par-dessus son épaule et découvrit la raison de son interruption.

Un type à l'air athlétique, en short et chaussures de course, fermait la portière côté conducteur d'une Range Rover racée maintenant garée devant la maison. Un deuxième homme sortit de la voiture. Il coupa le contact de la Harley, et le moteur s'éteignit, le dernier ronron vibrant dans les airs.

_**« Seigneur »**_ Murmura Castiel _**« Dick a amené son petit copain »**_

_Dick_, comme le _Dick Roman_ du faire-part de mariage. Eh bien, ça expliquait son air paniqué. Ils regardèrent les deux hommes ouvrir le coffre de la Range Rover.

_**« Je n'arrive pas croire qu'il ait ramené son nouveau mec, putain !»**_ Dit Castiel.

Ébahi par la force derrière ses paroles murmurées, il se retourna vers lui. Le gars qui avait fait face avec grâce à une humiliation publique la plus totale dans les rues de San Francisco semblait péter un plomb. L'angoisse brillait dans ses yeux. Apparemment, son calme et son sens de l'humour s'envolait quand il se trouvait face à son ex.

_**« Comment suis-je censé agir ? » **_Murmura vigoureusement Castiel _**« Amicalement ? Cordialement ? Ou est-ce que je dois juste ignorer le nouveau copain ? Il y a une chose dont je suis sûr. Je ne veux pas agir comme l'ex désespéré »**_

Il repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière, hors de son visage, la panique croissante déferlant de lui par vagues suffisamment épaisses pour étouffer un cheval.

_**« Et, bon Dieu, à quoi je pensais en lui demandant de venir récupérer ses affaires ? »**_

Malheureusement, Castiel divaguait, et Dean jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes qui, maintenant, approchaient. Exactement ce pour quoi il n'avait pas de temps être entraîné au cœur d'un foutu _soap opéra_.

Ses marmonnements incohérents moururent enfin quand Dick remonta l'allée.

Sa voix semblait épuisée, mais au moins tous les signes de son babillage avaient disparu.

_**« Salut Dick »**_

L'ex, par contre, paraissait complètement imperturbable _**« C'est la moto que tu as achetée ? »**_

L'homme avait des cheveux châtains, des yeux marron et une minuscule ride d'inquiétude entre ses sourcils.

_**« Tu essayes de te tuer Castiel ? »**_

Les joues de Castiel se colorèrent, son expression ouverte, exposée, rappelant Sam à Dean. Et ce très ancien besoin de protéger les autres afflua en lui. Il se força à serrer les poignées de la Harley.

Il avait passé son adolescence à utiliser ses poings pour défendre son ami des petites brutes homophobes, mais Dick n'était pas l'une d'elles. Et ce n'était pas son combat. De plus, l'ex avait raison à l'évidence, il n'y avait pas plus naïf que Castiel. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, la nuance d'inquiétude dans sa voix l'interpella, principalement parce que l'homme avait l'air de garder un contrôle absolu sur lui-même, alors que Castiel paraissait trop perturbé pour répondre.

Parce que quelqu'un devait dire quelque chose…

Le moment de gêne s'étira au point qu'il ne supporta plus le silence oppressant.

_**« Castiel s'en sort très bien »**_ Mentit-il.

_« Bien »_ étant un terme relatif, évidemment. Mais il choisit d'ignorer le regard que Castiel lançait dans sa direction et qui disait _vous vous foutez de moi ? _Aucune fausse bravade de la part de l'homme. La pointe de scepticisme dans les yeux de Dick ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

_**« Vous connaissez bien Castiel ? »**_ Demanda l'ex.

Il eut beau essayer, Dean ne put arrêter les mots qui sortirent ensuite de sa bouche. Peut-être parce que, d'un simple soulèvement de sourcil, l'homme l'avait plus ou moins traité de menteur, ce qui ne l'aurait pas mis en rogne si cela n'avait pas été vrai. Peut-être était-il agacé par le ton mielleux de sa voix alors que Castiel avait l'air si foutrement misérable, le déséquilibre apparent de pouvoirs provoquant toujours une action réflexe.

Protéger Sam avait été le travail le plus important de la vie de Dean, mais utiliser ses poings n'était plus une option. Les mots, en revanche, en étaient une. Et ils jaillissaient souvent sans prévenir.

_**« Je le connais suffisamment bien »**_ Dit-il, espérant lui rabaisser un peu le caquet, aplanir le terrain de jeu pour Castiel, pour ainsi dire. _**« Il m'a ramené chez lui et m'a fait grimper aux rideaux la nuit dernière »**_

Wow, c'était carrément bizarre sortant de sa bouche.

Le silence qui suivit dura juste assez longtemps pour qu'il remarque la mâchoire de Castiel s'affaisser et l'expression neutre sur le visage de Dick. Le nouveau petit ami se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui sembla que l'homme rigolait.

Enfin, Dick examina Dean, son regard passant sur son jean pleins de trous, son t-shirt délavé et ses boots de travail.

_**« Castiel a couché avec vous hier soir »**_ Dit-il, un point d'interrogation sous-entendu à la fin.

Osait-il demander lui de confirmer sa déclaration ? Dean croisa les bras, perdant rapidement patience face à l'homme qui le critiquait sur ses mensonges.

_**«Oui »**_

Comme si la précédente déclaration n'avait pas été assez démente, Dean en rajouta une couche.

_**« Ça fait un moment que c'est chaud entre nous »**_

_**« Intéressant »**_ Dit-il, son expression indéchiffrable.

Deux secondes passèrent avant que Dick ne jette un coup d'œil à Castiel.

_**« Alors je suppose qu'il sera ton compagnon pour le cocktail de Gabriel ? »**_

Un _compagnon_ ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Comme le mutisme de l'homme se prolongeait, Dean bougea sur la moto, l'étrange tension contractant ses muscles. Le message qui se lisait sur le visage de Dick était clair il ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit, et la réponse au sujet de la soirée était un simple test. Si Dean, disait non, cela prouverait qu'il avait raison.

Mais si Dean disait oui…

Bon sang, mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas dire oui. Il connaissait beaucoup de gens de ce bord-là, et il n'y avait pas eu plus gay que Sam, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir simuler une attirance pour un mec.

Même s'il savait baratiner n'importe qui sur n'importe quoi…

_Tu n'as pas de temps pour ça_.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour démentir l'idée ridicule du compagnon, puis il aperçut l'expression, sur le visage de Castiel. L'homme débordait de vulnérabilité. Et après trois ans dans la rue avec son ami qui avait été une cible perpétuelle, il ne pouvait pas changer aujourd'hui, son mode _« protecteur »_ aussi enraciné en lui que l'acte de respirer. Les mots jaillirent avant qu'il puisse les arrêter.

_**« Ouaip, je serais là. Je ne manquerais la fête de Gabriel pour rien au monde »**_

Merde. Il pouvait imaginer le rire hystérique de Gabriel maintenant.

_**« Oui, Dean y participera avec moi »**_ Confirma Castiel d'une voix tendue.

Oh, double merde. Castiel était un piètre menteur. La lumière dans les yeux de Dick refléta son scepticisme le plus complet. Il ne les croyait ni l'un ni l'autre, et Dean décida que l'homme était un gros con.

Un gros con extrêmement _futé,_ mais un gros con quand même.

_**« Je vais juste récupérer mes dernières affaires »**_ Dit-il.

Castiel désigna six cartons soigneusement empilés dans un coin du garage. _**« Je t'en prie »**_

Dès que Dick et son compagnon partirent, se dirigeant vers la Range Rover en portant chacun deux cartons, Castiel se pencha vers Dean.

_**« Mais pourquoi avoir dit tout ça ? »**_ Murmura-t-il, son regard bleu flamboyant.

Dean ignora le nœud dans son estomac tandis qu'il se demandait exactement la même chose.

_**« Il me gonflait »**_ Répondit-il, détestant se sentir autant sur la défensive. _**« Mais comment avez-vous pu passer deux ans avec cet enfoiré ? »**_

Il fronça les sourcils tout en le regardant arranger les cartons à l'arrière de sa voiture.

_**« Ce n'est pas un enfoiré d'habitude»**_ Dit Castiel en se frottant le front. _**« Je crois que vous voir dans notre -mon- allée l'a laissé stupéfait »**_

Dean indiqua du doigt le blond qui aidait à charger la Range Rover.

_**« Et exhiber sa nouvelle paire de fesses, c'est y aller mollo avec vous ? »**_

_Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui aujourd'hui ?_

Il baissa son bras et maitrisa sa colère. L'ex retourna au garage, seul, et Castiel tenta de ne pas paraitre affecté par sa présence, un échec spectaculaire. Dean espérait que le bon Dr Novak excellait dans son travail, par ce qu'il était nul pour faire démarrer les motos et ramasser les morceaux après une relation amoureuse ratée. Et il était vraiment nul pour prétendre aller bien en présence de son ex.

Dean envoya à Dick un immense sourire, déterminé à rendre l'homme mal à l'aise, si une telle chose était possible. Peut-être qu'alors ce dernier ne remarquerait pas à quel point Castiel avait l'air misérable.

_**« Besoin d'aide pour les deux derniers ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**« Non, c'est bon »**_ Répondit l'homme.

_**« Ça ne me dérange pas »**_

_**« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine »**_

_**« Aucune peine du tout. Je me sens plutôt motivé »**_ Dit Dean. _**« Parce que plus tôt vous partez, plus tôt Castiel et moi pourrons retourner dans la chambre faire joujou sur cette super balançoire »**_

Dick s'interrompit alors qu'il allait soulever les cartons restants.

_**« Castiel n'a pas de balançoire dans sa chambre »**_

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Dean fut immense.

_**« Maintenant, si »**_

Bon sang, il s'était levé du mauvais pied ce matin.

_**« Vous ne savez vraiment pas quand vous taire, n'est-ce pas ? »**_ Demanda Castiel, l'air vaincu.

_**« C'est un don »**_ Répondit Dean.

_Ou une malédiction, en fonction des jours._

Pendant un bref instant, l'imperturbable Dick parut indécis, moins sûr de lui. Bien, laissons le salaud douter. Finalement, il secoua la tête, retrouvant son expression impassible tandis qu'il portait les deux derniers cartons dans ses bras.

_**« Je suppose qu'on vous verra tous les deux à la soirée de Gabriel »**_ Déclara-t-il en le dépassant.

_**« J'ai hâte d'y être »**_ Rétorqua Dean alors que son sourire était de retour.

.

* * *

La suite dans une semaine...si vous êtes toujours partant... ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello !**_

_**Et oui nous sommes "enfin" mercredi , ce qui signifie que voici le 3ème chapitre ! :D**_

_**Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres par contre, mais les prochains rattraperont ça ! ^^**_

_**.**_

_**! Je tiens juste à re-préciser que cette histoire, son style, et même ses persos ne sont pas de moi ! Même si j'aurais aimé lol **_

_**Il s'agit de l'adaptation d'un livre "Le plan de secours" en une fic Destiel purement et simplement...je ne fais que retourner certains passages ou arranger certains contextes pour que cela leur colle mieux ;)**_

_**Ce livre m'a beaucoup plu et m'a énormément fait penser à D & C donc je me suis dit que j'allais vous faire partager cette belle histoire ...et voilà !**_

_**.**_

_**Sur ce, merci pour vos reviews, favorites et follows ! Bonne lecture à vous ! :D**_

_**Enjoy ! :D**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 **_

_**.**_

_**POV Castiel**_

.

Trente minutes plus tard, Castiel soupira de soulagement quand il entendit le _bip bip bip_ de la combinaison de la porte d'entrée, et Gabriel entra en faisant de grands gestes extravagants. Boule bien compacte d'énergie dans un corps mince d'un mètre soixante-treize, il avait l'air habillé de manière décontractée, mais Castiel savait que la tenue griffée avait coûté une fortune. Il portait un t-shirt à manches longues en cachemire et un jean noir ajusté.

Castiel espérait simplement que l'homme avait apporté son esprit de persuasion avec lui.

Gabriel ferma la porte et s'arrêta, les jaugeant, là où ils étaient assis dans le salon.

_**« Il me faut un Bloody-Mary »**_

_**« Il est à peine onze heures »**_ Dit-il. Cependant, il devait admettre qu'après la visite de Dick et la bouche indisciplinée de Dean, il ressentait aussi le besoin de boire un coup.

_**« Oui, faut soigner le mal par le mal »**_ Dit l'homme tandis qu'il repoussait une mèche de cheveux de son front. _**« Ca n'aurait pas pu attendre un meilleur moment ? L'année prochaine par exemple ? »**_

_**« Non »**_ Répondit fermement Castiel.

La première chose qu'il avait faite quand Dick était parti, c'était appeler Gabriel et insister pour qu'il vienne. Normalement, il aurait eu pitié de son ami, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas tenu compte de ses protestations dues à sa gueule de bois. Il avait besoin de lui pour remettre du plomb dans la cervelle de Dean. De plus, ce n'était que justice. Gabriel était celui qui l'avait envoyé à Dean au départ, et il avait négligé de mentionner que l'homme était timbré.

Il se serait souvenu d'une telle description.

Gabriel traversa le salon pour rejoindre Dean, qui se trouvait devant le minibar à préparer le Bloody-Mary.

_**« N'oublie pas, Gabriel »**_ Lui dit Dean _**« Que la réunion de cet après-midi concernant le Rallye Run ne peut pas durer plus de 45 minutes, maxi »**_

_**« Je ferais de mon mieux »**_ Gabriel accepta la boisson en murmurant ses remerciements. _**« Mais je ne peux rien garantir »**_

_**« Ne me fais pas sortir un minuteur »**_ Rétorqua Dean en pointant un doigt sur lui.

_**« Marché conclu »**_ Dit-il_** « Tant que ne me laisses pas boire seul »**_

Dean sortit obligeamment une bière du minuscule réfrigérateur, et Castiel eut l'impression distincte que leur mode d'interaction mutuellement tolérant avait été forgé des siècles plus tôt.

_**« J'ai vu le blog de la semaine »**_ Dit Gabriel à Dean. _**« Je dois dire que ton post était brillant »**_

Surpris Castiel jeta un coup d'œil au mécanicien. _**« Vous tenez un blog ? »**_

_**« Ouaip »**_ Répondit Dean tout en dévissant la capsule de sa bouteille. _**« Sur les bécanes anciennes »**_

Il fit sauter la capsule entre ses doigts, et elle frappa la poubelle en inox avec un _ping_ métallique avant de tomber à l'intérieur.

Gabriel sourit tandis qu'il regardait la procédure. _**« Ça m'amuse à chaque fois »**_ Dit-il en se tournant vers Castiel _**« Est-ce qu'il n'est pas la chose la plus virile que tu aies jamais vue ? »**_

Au lieu de répondre, Castiel s'adressa à Dean _**« Vous y écrivez quoi ? »**_

_**« La semaine dernière, j'ai expliqué en détails ce qui produisait le son unique d'une Harley …»**_ Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Dean. _**« La sucée, la poussée, l'explosion et l'expulsion »**_

_**« Ca ressemble à la nuit que je viens de passer »**_ Commenta Gabriel en regardant Dean d'un air innocent. _**« La poussée et l'expulsion étaient bien. Mais la sucée et l'explosion étaient phénoménales »**_

_**« On ne veut pas en entendre parler »**_ Dit Castiel.

_**« Mon chou, c'est parce que tu ne t'envoies plus en l'air de façon régulière » **_Gabriel fit un geste en direction de la baie vitrée. _**« Tu vis à San Francisco bon sang de bois ! Il y a tout un super monde gay au dehors avec des tas de mecs à fréquenter ! »**_

Son regard se posa sur lui, sa voix baissant d'une octave. _**« Il est temps Castiel »**_

_Il est temps Castiel._

Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, et ce dernier porta son attention sur la fenêtre et la Harley garée dans son allée. Jusqu'à présent, il avait ignoré les allusions que faisaient Gabriel pour qu'il aille de l'avant, la perte d'une vie sexuelle étant le dernier de ses problèmes. Mais, au fond de lui, il savait que son ami faisait référence à quelque chose de plus important.

S'accrocher aux souvenirs de jours meilleurs avec Dick était inutile, mais il avait investi deux années de sa vie dans leur relation. Deux ans. Et laisser ses espoirs s'envoler à jamais s'était avéré plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Gabriel interrompit ses pensées.

_**« Il faut que tu commences à avoir des rencards »**_

_**« Tu as raison »**_ Dit-il.

Mais après s'être aussi lourdement trompé, comment pouvait-il à nouveau se faire confiance dans ses choix de partenaires potentiels ?

_**« Sauf que, maintenant, Dick croit que je couche avec Dean »**_

Gabriel s'étouffa avec sa boisson, son visage devenant tout rouge tandis qu'il luttait pour retrouver son souffle. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait devoir aider à dégager les voies respiratoires de son ami.

_**« Il n'y a pas plus hétéro que Dean ! Tu ne peux même pas le saouler pour profiter de lui »**_

Gabriel fit semblant d'avoir l'air abattu. Il n'avait pas acquis son surnom _d'Embrouilleur_ pour rien.

_**« Crois moi, j'ai essayé et échoué ! »**_

Dean leva les yeux au ciel _**« C'était il y a longtemps. Et nous savons tous que tu aimes embrouiller les hétérosexuels ivres »**_

_**« Tout le monde doit avoir un hobby ! De plus, un petit flirt ne fait jamais de mal à personne**_ » Dit Gabriel en agitant dédaigneusement la main avant de se tourner vers Castiel _**« Pourquoi Dick croirait que tu couches avec Dean ? »**_

_**« Parce que c'est ce que je lui ai dit »**_ Expliqua Dean.

Gabriel serra son verre et se figea, le seul mouvement qu'il fit étant un lent battement de paupières.

Quand il se reprit enfin, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. _**« Là, je suis paumé »**_

_**« Bienvenu au club » **_Marmonna Castiel.

Non pas que coucher avec Dean fût une idée repoussante. Qui n'admirerait pas une telle beauté, un corps à tomber par terre et une attitude confiante ? Dean était audacieux, sans aucun remord et dégageait un magnétisme animal impressionnant.

_**« Y'a pas de quoi être paumé »**_ Dit Dean.

Il prit une gorgée de la bouteille, sa pomme d'Adam bougeant de haut en bas en un lent mouvement hypnotique.

_**« Je viens à la soirée et je fais semblant d'être le petit copain de Castiel »**_

La tête de Castiel commença à tambouriner, prémices d'un violent mal de crâne.

_**« Vous n'allez pas réellement venir »**_

_**« Un peu que je viens**_ _**»**_ Protesta-t-il _**« Je ne vais pas laisser ce connard me traiter de menteur et s'en tirer comme ça ! »**_

_**« Mais vous mentiez vraiment ! »**_Dit Castiel.

Dean pointa sa bouteille vers lui. _**« Ha ! Mais il ne peut pas le prouver, pas vrai ? »**_

Castiel serra son front entre son pouce et son index, espérant repousser la migraine naissante. Mon Dieu, l'homme voulait vraiment mettre ce plan ridicule en action.

Il se tourna vers Gabriel. _**« C'est ton ami. Tu ne peux pas le convaincre de ne pas venir ? »**_

_**« Moi ? »**_ Demanda-t-il en appuyant sa main sur sa poitrine. _**« Je ne manquerais ce spectacle de faux homo pour rien au monde ! De plus, une fois que Dean Winchester a une idée en tête, plus rien ne le fera changer d'idée. Hétéro ou non, il fera un fabuleux plan de secours »**_

Dean inclina la tête. _**« Un plan de secours ? »**_

_**« Tu sais »**_ Déclara Gabriel _**« Le petit ami de remplacement, du moins c'est comme ça que j'utilise le terme. Ce n'est pas un vrai petit ami, juste un dépannage. Seulement pour la galerie. Parfois utilisé pour rendre l'ex jaloux »**_

_**« Je ne veux pas rendre l'ex jaloux »**_ Déclara Castiel _**« C'est une réaction de collégien »**_

_**« Ah oui ? »**_ Dit sèchement Dean _**« Eh bien, mon moi intérieur de douze ans adorerait voir Dick jaloux ! »**_

Gabriel porta son regard sur lui _**« Tu sais combien j'admire le dévouement de Dick pour la Clinique… »**_

Castiel grimaça intérieurement, pas à cause du brutal changement de sujet. Il s'était habitué depuis longtemps aux fréquents passages du coq à l'âne de Gabriel. Mais il craignait ce qui allait jaillir de la bouche de son ami concernant le nouvel objet de la discussion…

_**« …Dick est un mec super et un fantastique médecin. Presque trop dévoué à ses patients si tu veux mon avis » **_Continua-t-il _**« Mais il est toujours si…froidement détaché. Je te jure que si son pouls ralentit encore plus, on va devoir le déclarer mort » **_Il regarda Castiel sur le côté_** « Je n'ai jamais trouvé que c'était un type pour toi »**_

Bon sang, comment son ami avait-il su la vérité alors que lui-même était resté si aveugle ? Quand Dean avait ouvert la bouche pour mentir sur leur relation, son premier instinct avait été de nier, nier, nier. Principalement parce qu'il savait combien le mensonge allait l'éloigner d'une réconciliation.

Oui, il comprenait que leur histoire était terminée, et il avait trop d'estime pour lui-même pour s'accrocher à quelqu'un qui avait de toute évidence tourné la page. Mais une petite partie de lui n'arrêtait pas de penser que si Dick revenait, alors il n'aurait pas vraiment passé deux ans à se tromper si lourdement…

Un sourire s'insinua sur le visage de Gabriel _**« J'aimerais voir Dick jaloux, moi aussi. En fait, rien ne me distrairait plus que de regarder Dean mettre en boule l'impeccable ' Homme de Glace ' »**_

_**« Alors, c'est simple, je n'assisterais pas à la soirée »**_ Dit Castiel.

_**« Impossible »**_ Répondit calmement Gabriel _**« Je l'ai organisée spécialement en votre honneur à Dick et à toi »**_

Dean lança un regard perdu à Castiel, mais celui-ci était trop épuisé mentalement par l'idée d'une soirée dans la même pièce que Dean, Dick et le nouveau petit copain pour en expliquer les origines. Gabriel, par contre, était une machine à énergie perpétuelle.

Son enthousiasme transpira dans sa voix. _**« La Clinique reçoit un prix humanitaire pour leur travail dédié au VIH »**_

_**« Et… ? »**_ Demanda Dean.

_**« Et j'organise une fête pour célébrer ça »**_ Répondit Gabriel comme si la réponse était évidente. _**« Dick, Castiel et moi avons travaillés comme des forcenés pour monter cette clinique et la faire tourner. Un chèque de cent mille dollars offert à notre projet de refuge et une plaque de mauvais goût gravées aux noms de Castiel et Dick devraient être célébré avec style… »**_

Castiel regarda rapidement Dean.

_**« Tu pourrais annuler la soirée »**_

_**« Mais j'ai acheté assez de caviar pour cent personnes »**_ Dit Gabriel _**« Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'une si grosse commande d'œufs de poissons ? »**_

_**« Le donner à une banque alimentaire locale ? »**_ Suggéra Castiel avec espoir.

_**« Bon Dieu, non ! »**_ Se défendit l'homme, comme si Castiel avait annoncé qu'ils devraient tous manger avec les doigts. _**« La commande arrive d'un spécialiste de Londres. Ca requiert un palais capable d'apprécier la qualité »**_

_**« Ne fais pas semblant d'être snob Gabriel »**_ Dit Dean.

_**« Chéri, je ne fais pas semblant »**_

Pour une fois, Dean avait raison. Gabriel n'était qu'apparence. Mais, manières et conquêtes sexuelles discutables mises à part, Gabriel siégeait autrefois au Comité de la Baie de San Francisco dédié au VIH, et c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait rencontré. Quand Castiel et Dick avaient pour la première fois envisagés une clinique pour les sans-abris, Gabriel avait travaillé d'arrache-pied en coulisses pour s'assurer qu'ils aient le soutien financier adéquat. L'énergie qui émanait de cet homme était incroyable, pour ne pas dire épuisante.

_**« Eh bien, si tu n'annules pas la soirée, je viens »**_ Dit Dean.

Gabriel regarda Dean en plissant les yeux_**. « Ce n'est pas une de tes soirées bières et ailes de poulet. Tu te sens la hauteur de la tâche ? »**_

_**« Absolument »**_ Affirma-t-il.

_**« 19h, dans 2 semaines à partir d'aujourd'hui »**_ Dit Gabriel _**« Chez moi »**_

_**« Je porterais le collier de chien en cuir »**_ Commenta Dean.

Gabriel se mit à rire, Dean sourit, et Castiel poussa un gémissement.

Seigneur, ça allait être une catastrophe.

.

* * *

**_Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer... Alors dites-moi...vous voulez la suite...ou pas ? ^^ ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Youpiiii ! On est mercredi ! So... Here we go ! Chapitre 4 ! :D**_

_**Merci à toutes de continuer à lire et d'en redemander lol **_

_**Et merci pour vos reviews et les fav' ! 3 3 3**_

_**Big chapitre rien que pour vous ...so... Enjoy ! :D :D :D  
**_

_**XoXo**_

* * *

.

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**POV Dean**_

_**.**_

Le lendemain matin, après des jours de brouillard non-stop, la couverture blanche s'était envolée, et le soleil célébrait l'évènement en reflétant des lueurs orange et rose dans le ciel. Dean avait eu hâte de tailler la route depuis qu'il avait rangé sa moto et celle de Castiel dans la remorque à l'arrière de son fourgon et les avait conduits vers l'Est.

Deux si belles motos méritaient une route qui déchire, et il avait choisi en conséquence. Les collines de la région viticole, offraient le lieu parfait pour parfaire les compétences de Castiel.

Il les avait déchargées avec anticipation, mais jusqu'à présent, la balade n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes.

En fait, le voyage était plutôt nul.

Tandis que Dean suivait de près, ils se dirigèrent vers un bout de route irrégulière, et la Harley de Castiel trembla comme un lave-linge en mode essorage. Il ravala les paroles qui s'accumulaient dans sa gorge. Il détestait passer pour un disque rayé. Mais il s'était traîné hors du lit avec cette putain d'aube un dimanche afin de donner à Castiel la leçon qu'il avait promise et, bordel, il avait l'intention de s'y tenir.

Peu importe que l'homme soit mal luné.

_**« Bon sang, je te l'ai dit ! »**_ Lui dit-il dans le microphone incorporé à son casque **« Tu dois détendre ta prise sur le guidon et laisser la roue avant s'ajuster au terrain » **

Au lieu de ça, les mains de Castiel semblaient se resserrer autour des poignées. Il pouvait pratiquement voir ses jointures perdre de leur couleur sous l'effort.

La frustration lui tordit les entrailles, principalement parce qu'il savait que l'homme n'était pas nerveux ni mal à l'aise ni agissait par méfiance. Non, Castiel avait l'air tout simplement furieux.

Ils étaient sur cette route magnifique depuis une heure maintenant, profitant des fraîches températures matinales, et pourtant il paraissait aussi peu détendu que quand Dean était arrivé chez lui.

Au début, il s'était dit qu'il n'était pas du matin et avait pris ses réponses monosyllabiques dans le fourgon pour un signe de manque de caféine. Il avait espéré que la sortie en moto atténuerait sa tendance aux monosyllabes. Une fois lancé, il l'avait guidé au moyen du casque audio sans fil. Castiel, toutefois, avait alors choisi le silence le plus complet.

.

Répondre par un seul mot était apparemment trop pour lui maintenant. Ses épaules semblaient raides tandis qu'il prenait le virage, et Dean, soupira dans son microphone. _**« Tu es trop tendu »**_

Pas de réponse.

_**« Tu sais »**_ Dit-il en retroussant les lèvres avec ironie _**« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas réalisé, le système sans fil dans nos casques fonctionne dans les deux sens »**_

Dean crut entendre quelque chose semblable à un soupir amusé.

_**« Arrête de trop réfléchir et détends toi »**_ Continua-t-il _**« La bécane virera plus efficacement si tu n'es pas aussi raide »**_

_**« J'essaie »**_

Les mots saccadés furent presque pires que le silence, et Dean ne s'embêta même pas à garder ses soupirs silencieux tandis qu'il suivait Castiel le long de la route déserte de ce coin paumé. Ils arrivèrent à un croisement et s'arrêtèrent, avec l'intention de tourner sur une route en terre sur laquelle il aimait rouler à fond.

Devant lui, Castiel posa un pied à terre et se pencha légèrement pour ajuster son rétroviseur et Dean vit l'erreur grossière de ce geste.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour le mettre en garde, mais la moto commença à s'incliner, et les mots moururent, arrivant trop tard pour servir à quelque chose. La gravité et le poids de la Harley surpassèrent ses tentatives de rester droit. La machine tomba au sol, l'entrainant avec elle et lui bloquant la jambe gauche.

Dean s'arrêta à côté de lui et souleva sa visière.

_**« La moto paraît particulièrement lourde quand elle commence à pencher »**_

Castiel ne répondit pas. Il coupa simplement le contact de la Harley et ôta son casque. Dean avait lui-même fait tomber sa moto une fois ou deux à ses débuts, et il se souvenait d'avoir voulu ramper sous un rocher et cacher son humiliation.

Il retira son casque _**« Tu as besoin d'aide pour la redresser ? »**_

_**« Non » **_Castiel retira sa jambe de dessous la Harley _**« Je vais y arriver »**_

Il se leva, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux.

.

Mais quelque chose dans sa façon de tenir ses épaules et dans la ligne qu'était sa bouche, lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas embarrassé. Tout comme le jour où il avait poussé sa moto jusqu'au garage, Castiel acceptait ses limites avec dignité et il admirait ça.

Non, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air humilié. Mais il était clairement furieux.

Aucuns doutes là-dessus. Castiel était en pétard contre lui.

Ils n'étaient pas amis, alors il ne devrait pas s'en soucier, vraiment. Mais pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, ça l'ennuyait.

Dean cala son casque sous son bras _**« Tu vas passer toute la semaine à me faire payer le fait que j'ai dit à Dick qu'on couchait ensemble ? »**_

Bon sang, 24h plus tard, il ne parvenait toujours pas à croire que ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. La réponse de Castiel consista en un regard sévère tandis qu'il époussetait le gravier de son jean et retirait sa veste avant de la mettre de côté.

Dean soupira, une brise fraîche ébouriffant ses cheveux alors que le silence des vignobles les entourait. Autant se mettre à l'aise puisqu'il allait sûrement être là pendant un moment. Il abaissa la béquille et se réinstalla confortablement sur sa selle, regardant l'homme saisir la Harley et tirer, dans une tentative pour soulever sa moto.

Sa technique craignait. Impossible d'y parvenir de cette façon. Mais il savait que le médecin n'était pas trop enclin à recevoir des instructions à cet instant. Il avait passé la dernière heure et demie à relever ce satané gros indice.

Dean attendit patiemment qu'il lui demande son aide. La ride entre les sourcils de Castiel et ses lèvres fermement serrées n'indiquaient pas qu'il changerait d'avis rapidement.

_**« Parce que si tu as l'intention de me le faire payer, fais le moi savoir au moins » **_Dean suspendit son casque au guidon _**« Pour que je puisse me préparer à l'avance »**_

Castiel donna un rapide coup d'œil curieux dans sa direction.

_**« La prochaine fois, j'apporterais de la musique, comme ça je n'aurais pas à supporter ton mutisme »**_ Dit Dean.

Un léger sourire apparut puis disparut de ses lèvres, et son regard se baissa de nouveau sur la bécane. La mine résolue, il ajusta sa prise sur la moto comme si tout ce dont il avait besoin était une meilleure poigne pour que la moto se lève plus facilement. Puis, il tira de toutes ses forces. Les tendons de son cou devinrent visibles, ses biceps se bandant tandis qu'il se crispait. Il n'était pas volumineux, mais son corps mince était assez musclé pour parvenir à son but, s'il utilisait la bonne technique.

.

Castiel cessa ses tentatives inutiles et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, croisant enfin le regard de Dean.

_**« C'était une chose stupide à lui dire »**_

Wow. Ainsi l'homme pouvait aligner plus de trois mots.

Malheureusement, ces mots provoquèrent un picotement désagréable dans sa nuque.

_**« Oui, eh bien, ton ex agissait comme un crétin » **_Super, il ne paraissait pas du tout sur la défensive.

_**« Peut-être. Je m'attendais, en tant qu'adulte, à ce que tu ais un meilleur contrôle de ta propre langue »**_

Dean arqua un sourcil, amusé _**« Tu aurais pu dire la vérité à Dick. Oh, attends, c'est vrai…» **_Dit-il d'un ton pince sans rire _**«…Tu ne pouvais rien dire du tout »**_

Castiel soupira à nouveau et retourna à ses essais futiles pour soulever la bécane.

Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire que l'ex l'ait énervé ? Leur relation, ne le concernait pas. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser acculer dans un coin à propos de cette fichue soirée.

Castiel positionna ses mains sur le guidon et la selle, et souleva. La moto bougea à peine, il se mordit la langue, déterminé à attendre qu'il lui demande son aide. Dean l'avait déjà proposée. Hors de question qu'il l'offre à nouveau pour se la voir refuser. Mais la culpabilité de ses actions d'hier le titillait toujours…

_**« Tu pourrais lui dire la vérité maintenant »**_ Dit-il.

«_** Sauf que je passerais pour un idiot d'être entré dans le jeu au départ »**_

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que l'homme voulait de lui ?

_**« Alors on n'a qu'à prétendre qu'on danse le mambo à l'horizontale »**_

_**« Je ne sais absolument rien de toi. Comment suis-je censé prétendre que nous sortons ensemble ? »**_

Sérieusement ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il faisait la gueule ?

Dean réprima un sourire _**« Je n'ai pas dit à ton ex qu'on « sortait » ensemble » **_Le mot paraissait étranger dans la sa bouche. _**« Je lui ai dit qu'on couchait ensemble. Il y a une différence »**_

_**« Pas pour tout le monde »**_ Marmonna Castiel avant de reporter son attention sur la moto récalcitrante.

La déclaration s'enfonça dans le cerveau de Dean, et la photographie accrochée sur le mur du garage de Castiel apparut dans son esprit. Est-ce qu'il pensait que ce qu'avait prétendu Dean avait tué sa dernière chance de se rabibocher avec son ex ? Était-ce le regret qui le rendait de si mauvaise humeur maintenant ? Et pourquoi cette idée le rendait lui malade ?

La culpabilité lui tordit de nouveau l'estomac, cette fois-ci remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine, et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Bon sang, il devait vraiment arrêter de travailler aussi dur. Sa fatigue était probablement une bonne explication au déroulement de la veille. Fatigué et grincheux par manque de temps morts, il avait glissé en mode protecteur -défendant un homme qui aurait survécu sans son aide- et avait pris pour lui le comportement de Dick.

.

Dean gémit en silence et descendit de sa moto. Il avait clairement besoin d'évacuer un peu de pression et de supprimer la mauvaise humeur à l'aide de vitesse. Et cela ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt tant que Mr le Joyeux Homme D'intérieur ici présent tentait de soulever la bécane de la mauvaise façon.

Il se rapprocha pour se planter juste à côté de Castiel, qui s'arrêta simplement au beau milieu de sa nouvelle tentative, ses biceps tendus alors qu'il relevait des sourcils froncés vers lui.

_**« Arrête de bouder »**_ Dit Dean d'un ton décontracté.

_**« Je ne boude pas »**_

_**« Bien sûr que si. Et ce n'est vraiment pas attirant sur toi »**_

Dean poussa doucement Castiel sur le côté afin de se faire de la place.

_**« Je vais t'aider. À moins que tu ne veuilles te pincer un disque et finir coincé au lit incapable de bouger. Tu es médecin. Tu devrais savoir qu'il faut te servir de tes jambes, pas de ton dos. Comme ça… » **_

Dean tourna le dos à la bécane et s'accroupit, accrochant ses mains à la selle. Forçant sur ses cuisses, il recula et entraîna ainsi la moto qui se souleva.

Castiel observa la Harley désormais complètement redressée.

_**« Tes muscles sont plus grands que les miens »**_

_**« Je crois que nous avons établi la même chose à propos de ma gueule »**_

Le regard de Castiel dévia vers Dean _**« Est-ce que c'est une façon de t'excuser ? »**_

_Oui._

_**« Non »**_ Répondit-il.

Les yeux de Castiel brillèrent d'amusement comme s'il avait entendu la contradiction, et une bouffée d'embarras lui réchauffa l'estomac.

Alors que l'homme avait l'air d'envisager de sourire, Dean coucha prudemment la bécane sur la route. _**« Essaye »**_ Dit-il.

Castiel se tourna et imita ses précédentes actions, réussissant du premier coup.

_**« Excellent »**_ Déclara Dean en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. _**« Tu as assez de muscles ! »**_

La raideur dans les épaules de Castiel se relâcha enfin un peu, et il finit même par sourire. C'était un petit sourire, mais c'était le premier depuis ce matin. Pour une raison bizarre, Dean eut l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'énorme et il se retrouva à sourire lui aussi. Bon sang, il travaillait vraiment trop dur. Pour quelle autre raison un petit échange de sourire le ferait se sentir si bien ?

_**« Maintenant, remontons en selle et essayons de nous amuser, d'accord ? »**_ Dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

_**« Ça me va »**_

.

Cette histoire de plan de secours n'était pas résolue, mais Dean décida d'apprécier simplement le relâchement de tension.

Une fois sur la route, suivant de nouveau Castiel, Dean tourna la poignée d'accélérateur. Sa moto fit un bond en avant en rugissant. Il le regarda brièvement lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur sur la voie d'autoroute, bien que sa mauvaise humeur se soit envolée, il roulait malheureusement 10 kilomètres heures en dessous de la limitation de vitesse.

_**« On fait la course ? »**_

_**« Tu te fous de moi » ?**_

_**« Non »**_

_**« Si tu ne veux pas continuer à me donner de cours, dis-le. Pas besoin d'essayer de me faire tuer »**_ Dit Castiel après une pause d'une demi-seconde.

Même au travers du casque audio, Dean pouvait entendre l'ironie amusée dans sa voix. Ah, le bon Dr Novak avait bel et bien fini de bouder. Un sourire s'élargit sur son visage.

_**« Maintenant que tu es enfin détendu, ta technique est solide »**_ Dit-il _**« Et mon pote, te faire tuer serait un mauvais plan. Gabriel ne me lâcherait plus jamais avec ça. Cette perspective est suffisamment motivante pour que je te garde en vie »**_

Le rire de Castiel résonna dans son casque, les rapprochant un peu plus de leurs interactions détendues initiales.

_**« Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas te convaincre de faire la course sur une ligne droite ? » **_Demanda-t-il, se sentant encouragé. _**« Il n'y a pas de circulation. Peu de chance d'être blessé. Et je ne parle pas de vitesses excessives. J'envisageais plutôt de nous rapprocher de la vitesse limite »**_

Une pause, puis :

_**« Jusqu'où ? »**_

_**« Juste jusqu'au pont un peu plus loin. Tu crois que tu peux y arriver ? »**_

Après quelques secondes de silence, Castiel se pencha en avant et tourna la poignée d'accélérateur, passant devant lui avant de répondre.

_**« Si je meurs, j'espère que Gabriel te poursuivra toute ta vie »**_

Dean rigola et augmenta sa vitesse. Alors que les arbres défilaient à toute allure, le vent siffla dans son casque. Sa moto prenait de la vitesse sous lui, envoyant une vibration familière qu'il trouvait rassurante.

Il aimait ce bout de route dégagée. C'était là qu'il venait quand la vie devenait dure. Rien ne le calmait mieux que rouler à toute vitesse et avaler les kilomètres de route devant lui, le paysage flou disparaissant derrière. Ici, il n'y avait aucune déception.

Rien qu'on ne risquait de lui prendre.

D'une certaine façon, c'était agréable d'associer la longue ligne droite à un bon souvenir, pour remplacer les mauvais si nombreux. Dean maintint sa position juste derrière Castiel, légèrement décalé vers la droite.

_**« T'as l'air de bien t'en sortir »**_ Dit-il.

_**« C'est agréable »**_

Ils passèrent sous le pont et Dean relâcha l'accélérateur, suivant Castiel tandis qu'il s'arrêtait sur le bas-côté de la route et se garait.

Castiel ôta son casque. Joues rouges, yeux brillants, l'homme envoyait à Dean le genre de sourire qui semblait remonter des doigts de pieds et s'échapper en un éclat.

_**« C'était fantastique »**_ Déclara-t-il.

Son enthousiasme provoqua un autre sourire chez Dean.

_**« Je savais que tu apprécierais un peu de vitesse. Alors… »**_ Dean croisa ses bras sur le guidon. _**« On fait la paix ? »**_

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais la réponse semblait très importante.

Castiel se pencha vers l'arrière de la selle de la Harley, l'air en forme, décontracté et détendu.

_**« Je ne crois pas que paix soit le mot à utiliser pour parler de toi »**_ Dit-il d'un ton sec, les paroles adoucies par l'éclat dans ses yeux. _**« Mais on a signé une trêve, c'est sûr »**_

La vive montée de plaisir laissa Dean à cran, mais il repoussa ses doutes et tapa sur son casque avec un sourire.

_**« Alors prépare-toi à apprendre les moindre détails de la conduite sur le chemin de retour »**_

_**.**_

**~~OooO~~**

_**.**_

_**POV Castiel**_

.

Une semaine et demi plus tard, Castiel conduisit la Harley chez Sam's Vintage Motors, le ronronnement éraillé résonnant sur le sol en béton tandis qu'il se garait à l'intérieur.

Accroupi à côté d'une moto, de la graisse tachant ses bras et recouvrant ses mains, Dean avait les doigts enfouis dans les entrailles du véhicule à l'allure décrépite. Castiel coupa le moteur de la Harley et attendit que le bruit s'évanouisse, les muscles tendus.

_Tu es venu ici juste pour lui demander ce qu'il fait demain, pour l'inviter à boire une bière et regarder le match à la télé. Les amis font ce genre de choses tout le temps…_

Même si Dean avait clairement apprécié les leçons quotidiennes, au point qu'il avait continué au-delà de ses besoins d'apprentissage, leur connexion quelque peu incertaine rendait Castiel hésitant. Cette relation ressemblait à de l'amitié, mais Dean était un homme difficile à déchiffrer.

Cependant la perspective de regarder tout seul le match de football du lendemain frôlait la dépression.

_**« Tu travailles sur une Triumph Trophy… C'est le genre de bécane que conduisait James Dean »**_ Dit-il _**« On ne fait pas plus cool que ça »**_

Les mains toujours enfouies, Dean releva les sourcils. _**« Je suis surpris que tu reconnaisses la marque »**_

_**« Fabriquée entre 1949 et 1958. Le terme « Trophy » vient des trois motos construites en 48 qui ont gagné le trophée constructeur »**_

Dean le dévisagea comme s'il venait de lui pousser trois têtes et Castiel haussa les épaules.

_**« La recherche est une passion familiale »**_

En fait, ses parents étaient plus obsessionnels que lui.

Bien que Dean ne sourit pas, ses yeux verts luisirent avec humour _**« Une passion familiale, hein ? » **_Il hocha la tête en direction de la moto tout en continuant _**« Elle roule comment aujourd'hui ? »**_

_**« Un peu brusque, mais ça va »**_

_**« Tu sais quoi »**_ Dit-il en sortant les mains de la Triumph _**« Pourquoi on ne lui ferait pas faire une petite révision ? Ça ne prendra pas plus de deux heures »**_

.

Pris par surprise par l'offre, Castiel passa les trois secondes suivantes à examiner le mécanicien.

Depuis le premier cours de moto, ils s'étaient vus chaque jour, il s'arrêtait au garage après le travail ou Dean faisait le trajet jusque chez lui. Une fois, il était même resté diner. Quand il avait sorti les aubergines au parmesan du four après la leçon, le gargouillement du ventre de Dean les avait fait rire tous les deux. La nourriture avait définitivement meilleur goût quand elle était partagée, et il détestait manger seul.

_**« J'apprécie la proposition, mais tu fais quoi de la Triumph ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**« Elle attendra demain. Je dirais au propriétaire de la bécane que j'ai un jour de retard »**_

_**« Ton patron ne va pas se mettre en colère ? »**_

_**« Mon pote, je suis le patron »**_ Déclara le mécanicien _**« Je peux faire ce que je veux »**_

La nouvelle surpris Castiel au point que la naissance de ses cheveux remonta sur son front. Quand Gabriel l'avait envoyé voir Dean, il n'avait pas du tout réfléchi à qui appartenait le commerce.

_**« Je supposais que tu étais un employé »**_

_**« Oh que non ! »**_ Dit Dean _**« Tu crois que je bosserais aussi dur pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Je possède le pot de graisse, la clef, le stock et le baril d'huile de moteur usée »**_

_**« Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça ne s'appelle pas Dean's Vintage Motors ? »**_

Le visage de Dean devint neutre, et le mécanicien retourna vers la moto, plongeant à nouveau les doigts à l'intérieur. Dean était peut-être un homme difficile à déchiffrer, mais à cet instant, la tension dans ses épaules parlait pour lui. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que Castiel commence à se demander s'il allait répondre à la question.

_**« Mon meilleur ami s'appelait Sam. On parlait d'ouvrir notre propre boite de réparation de mots anciennes »**_ Le regard figé sur la Triumph, Dean haussa légèrement les épaules. _**« Alors je suppose que c'est une façon de m'assurer que Sam a obtenu ce qu'il a toujours voulu… »**_

Castiel posa sa main sur la poignée de la Harley, déstabilisé par la nouvelle.

_**« Sam »**_ Dit-il lentement, les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtant petit à petit les unes aux autres. _**« Comme l'ancien petit ami de Gabriel ? »**_

_**« Ouaip »**_

Castiel ne savait pas grand-chose, excepté que Gabriel avait fréquenté un homme qui était mort du VIH, d'où son implication dans la communauté. Mais apprendre que l'amitié de Dean et de Gabriel avait été forgée au travers de cette relation était une surprise totale.

.

En y réfléchissant bien, l'information expliquait énormément la connexion entre les deux hommes, qui étaient complètement opposés l'un à l'autre par bien des aspects. Depuis la première fois où il les avait regardés interagir, il avait été curieux. Il pouvait dire que leur lien était profond. Il n'avait simplement pas su pourquoi.

Accroupi près de la moto, Dean continua sa tâche, et Castiel chercha une chose appropriée à dire.

_**« C'est une belle façon de perpétuer sa mémoire »**_ Dit-il.

_**« Mmm hmm »**_ Marmonna Dean, les yeux rivés sur son travail. _**« Chaque année pour l'anniversaire de Sam, on partait en voyage sur les routes. Le Rallye Run est un moyen de se souvenir de lui et de rassembler des fonds pour la recherche contre le SIDA en même temps »**_

Non seulement Dean avait donné le nom de son ami décédé à son commerce, mais il avait aussi commencé une collecte de fond en son honneur. Les eaux calmes étaient effectivement profondes. Dangereusement profondes.

_**« Approche la Harley par ici, et on va commencer par changer l'huile »**_ Dit-il.

Le sous texte était clair, conversation terminée, on passe à autre chose.

Castiel descendit de sa Harley, rapprochant la moto et la gara près de la Triumph.

Les deux heures suivantes s'avérèrent une vraie surprise et furent bien plus distrayantes qu'il l'aurait prédit. Chaque fois que Dean l'envoyait récupérer quelque chose, ce dernier essayait d'aider, mais son ignorance en matière d'outils de base était impossible à cacher. Quand Dean eut à décrire ce qu'était un tournevis Phillips, le mécanicien put à peine contenir son rire.

Après ça, les taquineries bon enfant de Dean devinrent une partie du processus. Alors Castiel utilisa sans honte sa mémoire photographique pour débiter des faits aléatoires sur les motos qu'il avait relevés au cours de ses recherches -la première fois depuis l'université que sa capacité à se souvenir d'informations inutiles s'avérait pratique.

Alors que Dean mettait de côté le seau d'huile de moteur usée, il trouva enfin le courage de poser la question à l'origine de sa venue d'aujourd'hui.

_**« Demain, je prévois d'aller boire une bière au RoadHouse et d'y regarder le match de football. Tu veux te joindre à moi ? »**_

Castiel détesta retenir son souffle pendant qu'il attendait une réponse. Une des rares choses que lui et Dick avaient partagées en dehors du travail avait été le football universitaire. Il se considérait comme un fan sérieux. Dick en gardait un certain goût, assez pour se moquer de lui, en tout cas. Et avec le début de la saison demain soir, la première depuis leur rupture, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de regarder le match seul.

Bon sang, il détestait se sentir perdu dans une maison vide.

_**« À quelle heure est le match ? »**_ Demanda Dean.

Il se leva et plaça le seau d'huile usée sur une table avant de retourner s'agenouiller près de la moto, cette fois pile aux pieds de Castiel. Le parfum de savon épicé, d'homme musqué et de moto le frappa, lui rappelant l'intention de Dean de faire semblant d'être son nouveau petit ami. Son système nerveux fit des étincelles, ses pensées s'affolant.

_**« 19h »**_

_**« Universitaire ou pro ? »**_

_**« Universitaire »**_

_**« Quelle équipe ? »**_

Castiel étudia d'un air absent la sueur tachant le col du t-shirt de Dean et la trace d'huile de moteur dans le bas de sa nuque, un résultat dû au processus difficile et à l'état de ses mains.

_**« Les Tigers »**_ Répondit-il.

_**« Les Tigers ? »**_ Grimaça Dean _**« Je ne te savais pas masochiste »**_

_**« Je sais »**_ Dit-il, un sourire envahissant son visage_** « Mais ils sont du coin. De plus, j'aime encourager les outsiders »**_

_**« Si tu soutiens les Tigers, tu dois prendre ton pied à encourager l'équipe perdante »**_

Dean s'appuya sur ses talons, se rapprochant de ses jambes, et lui lança un regard acerbe.

.

Malheureusement, ces yeux verts le dévisageaient maintenant depuis une position qui emplit son esprit de toutes sortes de scénarios impliquant Dean à genoux, et son corps se raidit. Son esprit traître visualisait des bras glissants de sueur et des doigts salissants se tendant pour saisir son entrejambe. Baisser la fermeture éclair…

Et avant qu'il ne pût arrêter, d'autres visions érotiques le happèrent. Les mains calleuses de Dean caressant son sexe. Cette langue rose faisant le tour de son gland. La bouche de Dean étirée autour de lui, chaude, glissante et l'accueillant profondément. Castiel saisissant la nuque tâchée de graisse tandis qu'il donnait de puissants coups, jouissant au fond de sa gorge.

_Putain de merde !_

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Castiel secoua la tête et chassa les images de son esprit.

Il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour recommencer à fréquenter quelqu'un. Et il serait fou de s'engager avec une personne qui ne chercherait rien d'autre qu'un coup rapide. Il n'avait jamais été adepte des aventures d'un soir, le plus sûr moyen d'être frustré et d'avoir le cœur brisé. Mais fantasmer sur un hétéro inatteignable ?

_Le summum du ridicule !_

Dean hocha la tête avec détermination. _**« D'accord, je vais venir »**_

Castiel ignora le ravissement qui gicla sans ses veines au double sens involontaire de Dean.

_**« Bien »**_ Répondit-il en se raclant la gorge avec gêne. _**« Je vais vider le seau »**_

Il ramassa le seau et se dirigea vers le baril des huiles usées, l'air légèrement instable.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait eu aucun problème à admirer les attributs salivants de Dean avec un air presque détaché et clinique, comme le faisait n'importe qui sur une personne hors d'atteinte. Mais le temps avait changé les choses. À l'évidence, il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière le comportement confus et la langue aiguisée de Dean qui l'avait charmé dès les premiers instants, à savoir apprendre que ses aboiements manquaient sérieusement de mordant. Sans oublier son dévouement à la mémoire de son ami.

Il ravala un soupir. Apprécier le temps passé avec Dean était correct. Admirer sa loyauté était bien aussi. Et il ne ressentait aucune honte à reconnaître que l'homme apportait un nouveau sens à l'expression _« sexe sur pattes »_

Mais il y avait quelque chose de légèrement alarmant dans la façon dont Dean, sans même essayer, appuyait sur un nerf caché à l'intérieur de Castiel. Un nerf dont il ignorait l'existence. Il avait débloqué un fantasme d'homme robuste et en sueur qu'il aurait préféré ne pas réaliser avoir.

Et maintenant, quand il regarderait dans les yeux de Dean, Castiel désirait voir la chaleur dans ces yeux verts qui l'observaient depuis une position très inappropriée.

Bon sang. Et il avait cru que sa vie ne pouvait pas devenir plus foireuse…

.

**~~OooO~~**

_**.**_

_**POV Dean**_

.

Plein à craquer, le bar grouillait de fans qui espéraient au-delà de tout espoir que leur équipe accomplirait l'impossible, et gagnerait effectivement un match. Et si quelqu'un avait dit à Dean qu'il finirait par traîner avec un mec qui connaissait la moindre statistique des Tigers, il aurait juré qu'il lui fallait sortir un peu.

Toutefois, Castiel ne ressentait aucune honte tandis qu'il se penchait plus près de lui pour se faire entendre.

_**« Leur quaterback a eu un taux d'efficacité de passes de 135 la saison dernière, alors qu'il était à 129 l'année précédente »**_

_**« Ton savoir serait plus impressionnant s'il incluait les stats d'une équipe gagnante »**_

De toute évidence Castiel s'en fichait _**« Alors, c'est laquelle ta favorite ?»**_

_**« Celle qui est la meilleure à la télé »**_

_**« Tu es le genre d'homme qui se contente de ce qu'il a »**_

_**« Absolument »**_

_**« C'est triste, Dean » **_Dit Castiel, faussement compatissant _**« Très triste »**_

_**« Non. Je préfère une valeur sûre »**_ Rétorqua-t-il en envoyant à son ami un immense sourire.

Quand le quaterback fut renvoyé du grand écran suspendu au-dessus du bar, Castiel laissa échapper un gémissement exubérant. Le fan du Tiger éliminé, à gauche de Dean, frappa le comptoir, bousculant sa bière dans le processus. Il rapprocha sa bière et son tabouret de Castiel. Bien qu'il préfère le football pro au football universitaire, il n'avait aucun regret à être venu ce soir.

Regarder les réactions de Castiel était presque aussi divertissant que le match lui-même.

À la mi-temps, il se tourna vers Castiel **« Comment s'est passé le démarrage de la Harley ce matin »**

**« Réussi du premier coup »**

Le sourire de petit garçon satisfait de Castiel apporta une étrange ruée de plaisir dans son cœur.

Castiel était devenu bien plus doué pour retourner sa moto, avec un taux de réussite de 80% pour la faire démarrer même lorsqu'elle était froide. Tout comme leur course dans l'arrière-pays, chaque démarrage au pied de la Harley apportait un flamboiement d'excitation et de satisfaction dans ses yeux.

Et pourquoi cette vision était elle aussi amusante ?

Probablement parce que la plupart de ses vrais potes motards vivaient assez loin. En dehors des virées occasionnelles lors d'un rallye ou d'une course organisée, les contacts de Dean se limitaient à de rares appels téléphoniques et des retrouvailles une, peut-être deux, fois par an.

.

Il fit une pause, puis il lança l'idée qui bouillonnait dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours.

_**« Tu devrais venir au Rallye Run avec moi »**_ Dit-il _**« Il y a plein de super motos à voir »**_

Castiel ricana avec scepticisme _**« Je possède ma propre moto depuis moins de deux semaines. Je ne suis pas vraiment un pro »**_

_**« Pas besoin de l'être. Ce week-end n'est fait que pour le plaisir »**_

L'expression de doute sur le visage de Castiel grandit _**« Je détesterais me sentir obligé de faire aussi bien »**_

_**« Aucune pression mon vieux »**_ Dit-il.

Castiel tapota le comptoir de ses doigts _**« Je crois que je préfère éviter »**_

La jolie serveuse brune posa deux bières supplémentaires et emporta le panier vide d'ailes de poulet, et Dean lui adressa un hochement de tête de remerciement avant de se retourner vers Castiel.

_**« Fais-moi savoir si tu changes d'avis. Comme je l'ai dit, il y a beaucoup de super bécanes sur lesquelles baver » **_Dean pencha la tête tout en continuant _**« Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais choisi ta Harley »**_

Castiel croisa les bras _**« C'était un achat impulsif. J'avais passé du temps à faire quelques recherches, à me dire que je choisirais un Trail parce que je voulais quelque chose d'assez léger à relever. Tu sais… »**_ Les lèvres de Castiel tiquèrent tandis qu'il croquait dans une frite _**« Au cas où je tomberais, par exemple »**_

Dean fit l'innocent _**« Qui donc ferait un truc aussi con ? »**_

Castiel se mit à rire, ses yeux se plissant aux coins. Depuis la première leçon, il avait appris qu'un Castiel qui souriait était bien. Un Castiel qui riait ? Encore mieux ! Son refus de participer au rallye lui laissait un vague sentiment d'insatisfaction. Il était évident qu'il devrait le travailler au corps pour le faire changer d'avis.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse décider comment faire pour que cela arrive, ou pourquoi c'était aussi important pour lui, son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer, et il le sortit de sa poche arrière. Il jeta un coup d'œil au numéro de Gabriel qui s'affichait sur son écran et poussa un gémissement, laissant l'appel aller sur la boîte vocale.

Il indiqua du doigt son iPhone _**« C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin que tu dises oui »**_

Castiel pencha la tête d'un air confus.

_**« Pour m'empêcher de tuer Gabriel au Rallye Run »**_ Continua-t-il.

_**« Et tu as cru que ça allait me motiver ? »**_ Dit Castiel d'un ton pince sans rire.

Un ricanement lui échappa avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter _**« Cette année, Gabriel s'est porté volontaire pour tout organiser parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'en profiter au lieu de courir partout pour m'occuper des détails de dernière minute. Malheureusement, il me rend carrément dingue »**_

Il n'aurait pas dû laisser son ami se proposer pour diriger la course annuelle cette année. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à expliquer, le 5ème anniversaire de la mort de Sam semblait…important, par manque de meilleure description. Bien qu'il ait apprécié que Gabriel relève le défi, Dean commençait à avoir des regrets…

De sérieux regrets.

_**« Au moins, Gabriel est organisé »**_ Dit Castiel.

_**« Oui, mais son attention du détail me rend plus que dingue » **_

Les lèvres de Dean se déformèrent dans un mélange d'irritation, d'amusement et d'affection, la réaction classique provoquée par son ami.

Au vu de la réponse de Castiel un peu plus tôt, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ressentait la même chose.

_**« Et Gabriel ne savait pas la quantité de travail qu'impliquait un tel évènement, alors il a été super chiant pour tout ça » **_

_**« Je ne suis pas surpris que vous ayez des idées très différentes sur la façon dont le week-end devrait se dérouler. Gabriel est le gay dans toute sa splendeur, et toi… »**_ Castiel fit un signe global en direction de Dean, cherchant à l'évidence les bons mots _**« …tout le contraire »**_

.

Amusé par sa description, Dean lécha la sauce sur ses doigts avant de les essuyer sur son jean.

_**« C'est clair que je ne dépense pas beaucoup en vêtements »**_

_**« Il rivalise vraiment avec les Kardashian »**_

_**« Et comment tu saurais ça ? »**_

_**« Ne le dis à personne »**_ Dit Castiel en se penchant plus près et en baissant la voix _**« Je cache mon magazine People au milieu de piles de journaux médicaux »**_

Dean rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à rire. Apparemment, le fétichisme du bon docteur concernant la recherche s'étendait aussi aux rumeurs de la pop culture.

_**« Ton secret est entre de bonnes mains »**_

Castiel soutint le regard de Dean et posa son verre, ses yeux bleus pétillants d'humour.

_**« Vas-y, dis-le »**_

_**« Dire quoi ? »**_

_**« Que lire People fait de moi une fille »**_

Dean serra les lèvres, cachant son sourire, et jeta à Castiel un coup d'œil insistant comme si la ridicule annonce méritait un examen minutieux. Il n'avait pas une carrure très musclée, mais son physique fin et bien dessiné remplissait sa chemise juste comme il fallait. Il était évident que l'homme était en pleine forme. Son visage anguleux manquait clairement de féminité, mais quelque chose dans ses yeux bleus adoucissaient les traits, et ce n'était pas seulement les cils épais. Non, l'effet provenait de la franchise et de l'humilité sous-jacente.

Une vulnérabilité qu'il trouvait étrangement captivante _**« Nan, tu n'es définitivement pas une fille »**_

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de deux femmes qui lorgnaient dans leur direction depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

_**« Ca, c'est des filles »**_

_**« Des femmes »**_

_**« Peu importe »**_

La blonde lui envoya un sourire sexy et tourna sa chaise pour lui faire face, ou peut-être à Castiel, il n'en était pas sûr, offrant une vue sur une impressionnante paire de seins. N'importe quel autre soir, il aurait accepté l'offre, faisant son choix et en profitant jusqu'au lever du soleil. Mais là, il préférait traîner avec Castiel. Il ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis…eh bien, il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Bon. Il devrait arrêter de travailler aussi dur et sortir davantage.

_**« Ils regardent aussi par ici »**_ Dit Castiel en indiquant de la tête deux hommes qui leur faisaient face de l'autre côté du bar, les examinant aussi tous les deux.

Un militaire, affublé d'une coupe en brosse, affichait une attitude _« Je suis un dur »._ Le second mec avait plus de muscles et de tatouages que la couverture d'un magazine de rallye moto.

_**« Désolé »**_ Répondit Dean en secouant la tête et en prenant son verre _**« Ça ne me fait absolument rien. Mais, que je ne t'arrête pas. Fais ton choix, et fonce »**_

_**« Ils nous regardent tous les deux. Je pense qu'ils veulent un partie à quatre »**_

Dean s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bière. _**« Tu déconnes là ?! »**_ Il cligna des yeux, dévisageant les deux hommes. _**« A quatre ? »**_

Il ne se considérait en aucun cas comme prude. Il appréciait un peu de piment autant que n'importe qui. Mais quand même…

_**« Bon sang, comment on arrive à suivre qui fait quoi ? »**_

_**« Je n'en sais rien. Je suis monogame »**_

_**« C'est vrai »**_ Dean le regarda par-dessus son verre _**« L'affiche dans ton garage est un indice plutôt parlant »**_

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté _**« Est-ce que tu as déjà été en couple ? »**_

_**« Bon Dieu non ! Je suis à fond pour la monogamie. Mais je souscris pour la version « une nuit, une femme ». Et je ne veux absolument pas me lier à une seule personne. Jamais »**_

Le spectacle de la mi-temps commença, une fanfare traversant le terrain sur le grand écran, et Dean décida d'en tirer avantage.

_**« Tu es sûr que je ne peux pas te convaincre de participer au Rallye Run ? »**_

Cette fois-ci, l'hésitation de Castiel dura plus longtemps, alors il continua.

_**« Je t'assure que tu t'amuseras »**_

_**« Et si je tombe devant une foule de motards purs et durs ? »**_

_**« Mon pote, les gens se cassent la figure tout le temps »**_

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste que Castiel serait toujours le bienvenu parmi ses amis motards. De plus, Dean serait dans les parages pour garder les connards dans le rang.

_**« D'accord »**_ Souffla Castiel _**« Je viendrais »**_

Le plaisir éclata, et il cogna son épaule contre celle de Castiel. _**« Bien »**_

.

Son sourire devait lui donner un air idiot, car soudain Castiel le dévisageait avec une étrange expression. Une pause embarrassante s'installa durant laquelle il essaya de deviner ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Lentement, il se mit à réaliser. Une chaleur bienveillante. Une pression plaisante. Le contact, bizarrement, rassurant. Lentement, il prit conscience que leurs épaules étaient toujours appuyées l'une contre l'autre. Et, alors qu'il était captivé par ses yeux bleus, le regard de Castiel dévia brièvement sur la bouche de Dean, ses cils sombres s'abaissant.

Le coup d'œil le frappa comme une explosion, envoyant des grésillements de chaleur remonter confusément le longs de ses membres, pour enfin se concentrer, à son grand dam, uniquement sur son entrejambe.

Les bruits alentours s'évanouirent, mais Castiel reporta si vite son attention sur la télé que la perte de ce regard le laissa… instable. Comme s'il avait perdu une ancre et partait à la dérive. Et cela lui fit aussi se demander s'il avait imaginé tout ça. Le profil de Castiel emplit son champ de vision, et il ne sembla pas pouvoir détourner son regard de sa Castiel. Ses lèvres seraient-elles aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air ? Auraient-elles bon goût ?

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Dean se retourna pour regarder les publicités sur le grand écran tandis que son cœur passait plusieurs minutes à frapper contre ses côtes, essayant de lui remettre du plomb dans la cervelle de l'intérieur.

Il n'était pas homophobe. Un certain nombre de ses connaissances était gay, une conséquence de son amitié avec Gabriel et Sam. Et ceux qui étaient hétéros savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas utiliser les mots _pédé_ ou _tapette_ devant lui.

Être touché par un autre homme ne menaçait pas sa virilité. Il savait qui il était et ce qu'il aimait et n'avait pas vraiment envisagé autre chose en dehors de la gent féminine. Alors pourquoi cette réponse déroutante à un simple regard sur cette bouche ?

Bon sang, il avait vraiment besoin de tirer un bon coup !

_**« Tu viens toujours à la fête demain soir ? »**_ Demanda Castiel.

_La fête ?_

Dean reprit le fil de ses pensées agitées.

_**« Écoute, tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de venir. Toute cette histoire de plan de secours n'est pas nécessaire »**_

_Y aller serait une erreur._

Les mots résonnant dans sa tête renfermaient une pointe d'inquiétude, et il attrapa la poignée de sa chope.

Depuis leur première leçon, Castiel avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de le convaincre de ne pas participer à la soirée de Gabriel. Et chaque fois, il avait refusé. À l'origine, il avait accepté le scénario parce qu'il s'était senti contraint de venir le défendre. Être testé par Dick ne lui convenait pas si bien que ça non plus.

Mais plus il passait de temps avec Castiel, plus cela devenait important d'y aller. Il détestait la pensée d'un Castiel misérable et muet affrontant seul son connard d'ex et le nouveau petit copain. Quelqu'un devait être présent pour botter métaphoriquement le cul de Dick si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

Il reposa sa chope avec un coup sec déterminé, refusant de laisser ses pensées stupides le détourner de sa décision par peur.

_**« Je viens »**_

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le type baraqué aux tatouages.

Non. Rien. Pas une putain de réaction.

Tout ce qu'embrasser Castiel prouverait, serait que les hommes ne lui faisaient aucun effet.

Il se détendit sur son siège, remarquant enfin le froncement inquiet des sourcils de Castiel.

_**« Écoute, je ferai comme toi »**_ Dit-il _**« Si tu es détendu et heureux, je serai détendu et heureux. C'est pas grand-chose »**_

En fait, il s'assurerait que cela ne soit pas grand-chose.

Castiel lui envoya un regard sceptique.

_**« Tu es capable de te taire si c'est nécessaire ? »**_

_**« Absolument »**_ Mentit-il.

Le médecin plissa les lèvres et hocha lentement la tête.

_**« D'accord »**_ Dit-il _**« Un peu de compagnie sera sûrement la bienvenue. Dick et moi nous sommes scrupuleusement évités autant que possible. Mais on s'est croisés dans le couloir, et ces brèves rencontres se sont bien passées jusqu'à présent. C'était incroyablement tendu, mais ça allait »**_

_**« On dirait bien que nous sommes prêt pour demain soir alors »**_

Castiel lança un sourire confiant à Dean.

_**« Je suis absolument prêt »**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Et oui comme vous l'aurez compris, le prochain chapitre sera la soirée tant attendue... :D**_

_**Le chapitre 5 sera divisé en 2 parties pour des raisons techniques que je ne développerais pas aujourd'hui ^^ vous comprendrez bien assez tôt :D**_

_**Donc si vous le voulez toujours...on se retrouve mercredi prochain pour la 1ère partie de cette soirée :D**_

_** XoXo 3  
**_


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

_**Un Big kiss à toutes pour vos super reviews, follows, favorites ! :D**_

_**Voici donc venu la soirée tant attendue ^^ ou, tout du moins la première partie ;)**_

_**So...Enjoy ! :D**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 5 **__**part 1**_

_**POV Castiel**_

Oh Seigneur, il était loin d'être prêt.

Comme des millions de câbles électriques défectueux, les nerfs de Castiel crépitaient tandis qu'il suivait Dean dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble de Gabriel. Située dans la banlieue chic, son appartement surplombait la baie de San Francisco et le pont du Golden Gate, et était aussi raffiné que son goût en matière de vêtement.

Dean, dans une étonnante démonstration de conformité, s'était habillé pour l'occasion. La vue était distrayante, mais c'était aussi une complication qu'il n'avait pas envisagée quand il avait supposé être mentalement prêt pour ce soir.

Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'appartement, le bruit de rires et de musique étouffée s'échappaient par le bas de la porte. Dean se tourna pour lui faire face et soudain, il eut besoin d'air, alors il tira sur sa cravate dans l'espoir que ça l'aide.

_**« Arrête de gigoter »**_ Dit Dean.

_**« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher »**_

_**« Mon vieux, il faut te détendre »**_ Reprit-il _**« Tu as l'air aussi tendu qu'un fil de déclenchement à deux secondes de provoquer une explosion ! Et souviens-toi… » **_Dean fit un pas en avant pour ajuster la cravate de Castiel, rapprochant davantage son regard vert et ses mains calleuses.

Il se mit à souhaiter savoir quel parfum il utilisait, et comment il était même possible de se détendre avec lui à côté ?

_**« …Fais juste semblant de ne pas pouvoir me quitter des yeux » **_Dean tapota maladroitement la cravate et détourna le regard tout en se reculant.

_Faire semblant_. À ce niveau-là, il ferait à peine semblant.

L'homme s'était pointé chez lui vêtu d'un joli pantalon, d'une veste en cuir habillée et d'une chemise bleue qui faisait des choses dingues à la couleur de ses yeux. Des yeux qui lui remirent en mémoire _Le Regard_.

Le moment dans le bar où son cerveau avait subi une défaillance totale.

C'était mal, si mal d'avoir le béguin pour son nouvel ami. Surtout quand ledit béguin lui faisait voir des choses qui _n'étaient pas_. Comme Dean participant au fameux _Regard_, comme si l'attirance était mutuelle.

Dick et son petit ami étaient passés au second plan de ses inquiétudes urgentes.

Malgré sa promesse, Dean était un électron libre. Qui sait ce que ferait cet homme ? Pire, comment était-il censé entamer une conversation anodine quand tout ce qu'il avait en tête était cette flamme imaginée dans ses yeux ?

Dean appuya sur la sonnette et la porte s'ouvrit.

_**« Enfin »**_ Dit Gabriel, les attrapant tous les deux par le coude et les attirant dans l'entrée en marbre _**« Je suis heureux que vous soyez ici »**_

Dans l'immense salon devant eux, des gens tournaient en rond en costumes et robes de cocktail.

Gabriel se pencha et murmura d'un ton de conspiration : _**« Pour votre information, Dick est accompagné de son joli petit cul. Et, mon chou, Balthy est craquant » **_Il jeta à Castiel un regard compatissant _**« Tout le monde l'adore »**_ Continua-t-il _**« Tu savais qu'il produisait des documentaires et a gagné un prix ? » **_

_**« Et alors ? »**_ Répliqua Dean, passant un bras nonchalant autour des épaules de Castiel, faisant bourdonner de bonheur chaque cellule de son corps. _**« Castiel m'a moi et une balançoire érotique »**_

Le corps de Castiel cessa de bourdonner pour vrombir de panique, et Gabriel éclata de rire.

_**« Seigneur, il me faut un verre »**_ Marmonna Castiel.

_**« Il t'en faudra plusieurs »**_ Grimaça Gabriel _**« Les discussions tournent autour du fait que Dick t'ait remplacé aussi rapidement… »**_

_A ce stade-là, qui s'en soucie ?_

_**« Pas de problèmes. Je me charge de ça »**_ Déclara Dean en dirigeant Castiel vers le salon.

.

L'heure suivante se déroula dans un pêle-mêle tendu d'invités venant le féliciter pour sa récompense, et il sourit et les remercia, présentant Dean. Ce dernier, quant à lui, se tint bien. Et comme il n'entretenait pas la conversation qu'appréciait le public habituel de Gabriel -des discussions relatives à l'art, au théâtre ou aux vacances à l'étranger- il avait séduit à peu près chaque invité qui s'était arrêté. Y compris Fergus Crowley.

En tant que membre du conseil d'administration de l'Hôpital Régional, il était l'un des hommes les plus riches de la Baie et était venu à la soirée en compagnie de son épouse. Dean avait dit une plaisanterie qui frôlait les limites de la décence, et Abby Crowley avait ri si fort que Castiel avait craint qu'elle défasse tout le travail que le Botox avait fait sur elle.

Son charme basique et décontracté, sans oublier sa belle allure, qui suppliait d'être placardée sur les panneaux publicitaires, lui gagna le cœur de la plupart des femmes et de quelques hommes. Même Fergus Crowley, un salaud que la plupart des gens évitait, l'avait apprécié.

Juste au moment où Castiel commençait à penser que la soirée était dans la poche, la réalité revint à la charge avec une vengeance vache quand il aperçut son ex.

_**« Castiel »**_ L'appela doucement Dick depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Il plaça sa main derrière l'homme blond à ses côtés tandis qu'ils avançaient dans sa direction _**« Ça fait plaisir de te voir »**_

Le bruit des conversations autour d'eux baissa de plusieurs décibels. Chaque invité étudia les deux hommes pendant l'approche de son ex, comme s'il attendait -espérait ?- une scène gênante.

.

Dean dut le remarquer car il murmura _**« Fichus vautours »**_ tout en enroulant de nouveau son bras autour de ses épaules.

Malheureusement, les regards curieux autour d'eux rendirent la comparaison un peu trop évidente.

Dean l'attira alors contre lui et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille _**« Souviens-toi, ne le laisse pas t'atteindre… » **_Son souffle chaud provoqua une chair de poule qui descendit de sa nuque jusque dans son dos _**« …Tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi »**_

_Seigneur, ça n'arrangeait rien._

_**« Je vais bien »**_ Chuchota-t-il fermement.

Excepté pour la partie qui incluait que Dean le touchait.

Castiel tenta de mettre entre eux un peu d'espace grandement nécessaire, mais le bras de Dean le serra rapidement alors que Dick s'approchait. Il essaya de sourire, douloureusement conscient du biceps dur pressé contre son épaule, du parfum d'homme épicé et de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Quand les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant lui, il dit _**« Tu te souviens de Dean »**_

Le regard froid de Dick se posa sur le mécanicien _**« Biensûr »**_

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et semblèrent se jauger mutuellement. Manœuvrer pour bien se placer. Se préparer à la confrontation. Le contrôle d'acier de Dick s'opposait à la réaction de petit garçon façon _« titille-le avec un bâton jusqu'à avoir une réaction »_ de Dean. L'œil droit de Castiel se mit à palpiter avec force.

_**« Voici Balthy »**_ Dit Dick.

Castiel serra la main de Balthy _**« Ravi de vous revoir »**_

La main de Dean sur son épaule glissa de manière possessive sur sa nuque, comme un joueur de foot au lycée attraperait sa petite amie, revendiquant son territoire. À l'époque, il détestait les sportifs avec leur vantardise prétentieuse, leur démarche arrogante et leur nature territoriale. Avec Dean, la posture était étrangement excitante. Castiel réprima un soupir.

Seigneur. Quand s'était-il transformé en adolescente ? Et comment pouvait-il se concentrer avec le pouce de Dean qui lui caressait la peau ?

_**« J'ai entendu parler du Prix que vous avez reçu, Balthy »**_ Continua Castiel _**« Félicitations »**_

_**« J'ai eu de la chance » **_

Balthy arborait un sourire sincère, et il devrait probablement en vouloir au nouveau petit ami de son ex d'être si gentil. _**« Je suis sûr que la chance y est pour peu »**_ Dit-il. _**« Comment avez-vous commencé ?»**_

_**« J'ai fréquenté le Centre de Recherche de l'Université en même temps que Dick y faisait ses études de médecine. En fait, j'ai appris récemment qu'il avait grandi dans une ville proche de chez moi. Nos lycées étaient rivaux »**_

_**« Le monde est petit, hein ? »**_ Déclara Castiel.

La conversation s'interrompit, et la mauvaise tension grimpa d'un autre cran. Il aurait volontiers donné un rein juste pour que la conversation soit terminée.

.

L'air aussi impassible que d'habitude, Dick dit : _**« Quel lycée avez-vous fréquenté Dean ? »**_

_**« Aucun » **_Dit-il d'un air détaché _**« A 15 ans, je vivais dans la rue »**_

Les mots bousculèrent l'inconfort de Castiel, et il lui jeta un coup d'œil, se tordant presque le cou dans le mouvement.

_Dean était un enfant de la rue ?_

Muet, il observa le soupçon de sourire sur les lèvres de Dean.

Balthy réussit à clarifier la question dans l'esprit de Castiel _**« Vous étiez sans-abri ? »**_

_**« Ouaip »**_

Castiel lutta pour enregistrer la nouvelle. En fait, cette déclaration délivrée de manière détachée avait clairement surpris tout le groupe. Le visage de Dick semblait plus neutre que d'habitude tandis qu'il gardait le silence, comme si l'information n'avait aucun sens. Ou peut-être qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre le ton enjoué qu'avait employé Dean pour la donner. Dick perdait très rarement son calme. Castiel avait passé deux ans à admirer son sang-froid face à l'adversité. Et Dean avait l'air de se réjouir de son expression. De toute évidence, il considérait toujours son ex petit ami comme un défi.

Balthy interrompit ses réflexions _**« Ca a dû être dur, Dean »**_

Il releva une épaule _**« J'ai eu mon diplôme de fin d'études secondaires, un apprentissage technique, et puis une expérience sur le tas avant d'ouvrir mon propre commerce de restauration de motos anciennes »**_

_**« Mon frère et moi sommes des fans inconditionnels de Ducati »**_ Dit Balthy _**« Dick et moi, nous sommes rencontrés quand Luc a bousillé sa bécane et qu'il s'est arrêté pour aider »**_

_**« Je suis curieux… »**_ Dit Dick en regardant rapidement Dean _**« Comment avez-vous rencontré Castiel ?»**_

Le cœur de Castiel se figea. Il savait.

Son ex savait avec certitude qu'ils faisaient semblant.

Il pouvait le deviner à son air. Ces yeux qui jaugeaient froidement atterrirent sur la main de Dean posée sur sa nuque, et une chaleur inconfortable envahit son estomac. Dean serra doucement les doigts, très certainement pour le rassurer, mais la pression créa toutes sortes d'images de ces mains se refermant autour d'autres zones de son corps.

_Concentre-toi sur Dick, pas sur la main dans ton cou._

_**« Dean m'a aidé à remettre ma Harley sur pieds »**_

Dick soutint son regard _**« Il était temps que tu développes un intérêt en dehors du boulot »**_

_Autre que les manifs en faveur du mariage gay_, n'ajouta-t-il pas, probablement parce qu'ils avaient débattu de ce sujet un certain nombre de fois auparavant.

_**« J'ai essayé de t'en convaincre pendant plus d'un an »**_ Continua-t-il.

Castiel refusa de laisser son ex s'approprier le mérite de sa décision d'acheter la Harley _**« Tu as aussi passé 2 ans à essayer de m'entraîner avec toi dans ton jogging quotidien, de prendre part à ta routine matinale de smoothie aux épinards et de m'engager dans un régime bio végétarien »**_ Dit-il sèchement.

_**« Tu n'as accepté aucune de ces autres idées non plus »**_

_**« Il me fallait peut-être la bonne motivation »**_ Répliqua-t-il.

_**« C'est-à-dire moi »**_ Intervint Dean.

Le sourire présomptueux qui illumina le visage de Dean aurait dû être un avertissement.

_**« Bien que… » **_Le regard qu'il lui envoya le rendit nerveux. Dean continua, le regard pétillant d'amusement _**« J'ai eu sacrément du mal à faire démarrer cette relation »**_

Castiel réprima son envie de lever les yeux au ciel, ses lèvres se tordant avec ironie au lieu de ça.

_**« C'est la balançoire érotique qui l'a irrémédiablement convaincu » **_

Dean pencha la tête en arrière et se mit à rire tandis que Castiel admirait la peau douce de son cou, la légère barbe sur sa mâchoire.

Bon sang, il était vraiment magnifique.

.

_**« Et pourtant »**_ Murmura Dick _**« Vous avez l'air d'un couple tellement improbable tous les deux »**_

Visiblement contrarié par le défi constant présent dans le ton de Dick, Dean plissa les yeux, et l'estomac de Castiel se serra.

Oh Seigneur. Ça allait mal finir.

_**« C'est drôle »**_ Dit Dean en croisant les bras, sa voix si basse que seuls les quatre hommes pouvaient l'entendre. _**« Parce que depuis que Castiel et moi on s'est rencontrés, on baise comme des lapins Duracell sous viagra »**_

Castiel s'étouffa presque avec sa langue _**« Excusez-nous »**_

Il attrapa le coude de Dean et le traîna à l'autre bout de la pièce, zigzaguant à travers la foule. Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'autre côté du salon, et un lieu sûr, il s'adossa au mur.

_**« Tu ne sais vraiment pas quand te taire, hein ? »**_ Demanda-t-il avec lassitude.

_**« Je te l'ai dit »**_ Répondit Dean _**« C'est un don »**_

Castiel éclata d'un rire sans humour. Il supposait devoir être reconnaissant envers Dean de s'être bien comporté aussi longtemps. Et il ne pouvait pas décider de ce qui était pire, sa bouche, le fait que Dick avait vu au travers de leur façade, ou l'effet que la présence de Dean faisait sur son corps.

Il regarda d'un air absent son ex se pencher en avant pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Balthy.

_**« Hey »**_ Murmura Dean, s'approchant trop près pour du réconfort. Sa main se posa au creux de ses reins, et son système nerveux s'emballa, s'éveillant à coup d'étincelles. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir le feu électrique.

Bon sang, sa présence constituait clairement le plus gros problème ici.

Le front de Dean se plissa d'inquiétude _**« Est-ce que tu es toujours amoureux de Dick ? »**_

Castiel frotta son sourcil, essayant d'ignorer la paume de l'homme au bas de sa colonne vertébrale _**« Non »**_

Dean fit un horrifique pas de plus en avant _**« Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »**_

Tu es bien_. _

_Trop._

_**Près.**_

Avec un effort monumental, Castiel enferma son plus gros souci dans un coffre au fond de son esprit et croisa le regard de Dean, ce qui lui remit en mémoire _Le Regard_. Malheureusement, cela signifiait que les problèmes numéro 2 à 10 se déversèrent de ses lèvres de manières non maîtrisée.

_**« Tout le monde ici sait que Dick et moi dirigeons encore la clinique ensemble »**_ Dit-il en essayant d'ignorer le parfum de Dean.

_Quelle était cette délicieuse odeur d'ailleurs ? _

_**« La plupart de ces personnes sont des amis ou des donateurs. Certains sont les deux…» **_Et alors que la présence de Dick avait une fois transformé Castiel en un idiot muet, la proximité de Dean semblait le laisser avec un cas sévère de diarrhée verbale. _**« …Et ils aident à maintenir ouvertes les portes de la Clinique, mais ils sont un peu trop intéressés par notre rupture. Je veux dire, bien trop intéressés. Est-ce que tu as vu que les gens nous dévisagent ? »**_

_**« Castiel… »**_

_**« C'est comme si on était passés au microscope »**_

Les doigts de Dean commencèrent à le masser de manière apaisante, envoyant des signaux de séduction que Castiel savaient faux, mais son cerveau se court-circuita malgré tout, sa voix grimpant d'une octave _**« Tout le monde attend ma réaction »**_ Continua-t-il, les mots déferlant de sa bouche _**« Ils espèrent probablement que je craque. Et je sais qu'il sait que nous mentons, Dean. Je peux… »**_

_**« Arrête »**_ Dit Dean, s'approchant davantage.

**~~OooO~~**

_**POV Dean**_

Castiel semblait incapable de s'arrêter. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder son ami continuer, cette bouche bougeant de plus en plus vite, le désespoir dans sa voix. La culpabilité s'installa dans sa poitrine. La responsabilité reposait entièrement sur ses épaules. Toute cette histoire de petit ami de secours avait été son idée. Castiel avait été génial face à Dick ce soir, tenant facilement le coup avec ce sens de l'ironie. Jusqu'à ce que _lui _ouvre sa gueule…

S'il n'avait pas insisté sur cette comédie, Castiel seraient en train de mieux supporter la fête. Comme s'il n'attendait que ça, le sentiment au fond de son cœur réagit avec un petit pincement protecteur d'anxiété.

Il écouta de nouveau ses élucubrations. _**« …Je le vois dans les yeux de Dick. Je l'entends dans sa voix… » **_Il était vraiment énervé maintenant, comme si les quelques premières minutes n'avaient été qu'un échauffement_**. « Je peux le sentir dans sa façon de nous regarder »**_

Il posa sa main contre le mur à côté de la tête de Castiel et se pencha pour capter son regard, essayant de bloquer la vue de son ex.

_**« Castiel, bon sang, tu dois te détendre…» **_

Ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, il avait l'air vraiment inquiet maintenant _**« Et, Seigneur »**_ Couina-t-il littéralement _**« Je passe pour quoi ? »**_

Bon sang, le type allait exploser.

_**« Je vais te dire pour quoi je passe »**_ Dit-il, cette bouche captivante bougeant plus vite _**« Je passe pour l'ex petit ami plaqué, désespé…»**_

Dean fit alors la seule chose à laquelle il pensait. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

_Tu voulais savoir ce que ça faisait…_

Alors qu'il disait à sa voix intérieure de la fermer, il réalisa que Castiel s'était complètement immobilisé. Pendant quelques lourdes secondes, il se dit qu'il allait péter un câble, alors il plaça sa main libre sur le torse de l'homme, le clouant au mur. Espérant donner du temps à son ami pour se reprendre. Souhaitant qu'il se calme.

_Gardant sa bouche coincée contre la tienne._

De plus, il était venu à la soirée en tant que petit ami. Aucune honte à avoir pour une innocente démonstration d'affection en public. Et quand il autorisa enfin son cerveau à enregistrer les sensations parcourant son système nerveux, il remarqua combien les lèvres de Castiel étaient souples. Et douces.

Juste comme il l'avait imaginé.

_Oh, bon sang…_

_._

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, et son pouls s'accéléra, l'incident durant plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il avait commencé avec l'intention d'un simple bisou sur les lèvres, juste pour mettre fin aux babillages de Castiel et dans l'espoir d'en boucher un coin à Dick. Et il avait été tellement pris à s'auto-féliciter de son idée de génie -une pierre, deux coups- qu'il n'avait pas envisagé les répercussions. Il avait été trop occupé à écouter les pensées chuchotées dans sa tête, comme son besoin de _connaître_ le goût de Castiel.

Bon sang, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait _dé-_connaître maintenant.

La pensée perturbante s'envola quand l'homme s'accrocha au revers de sa veste et souleva le menton pour retourner le baiser, transformant l'instant de _« bien mieux qu'espéré »_ en _« carrément torride »._ Le changement était vraiment trop compliqué à enregistrer, alors il ferma les yeux et débrancha son cerveau.

Il augmenta la pression, et les lèvres de Castiel s'ouvrirent de leur plein gré sous les siennes. L'élan de satisfaction l'avait fait se rapprocher encore plus, et il inclina instinctivement la tête à la recherche d'une meilleure position. D'abord à gauche. Et puis explorer par la droite, happer encore plus cette bouche dans la sienne. Un flot de sensations défila comme un paysage flou à grande vitesse. Les sensations incluaient chaleur et douceur, ainsi qu'un souffle chaud et humide, et un léger goût de vin fruité.

Appréciant le torse ferme sous sa main, Dean la glissa plus bas, le long de l'abdomen plat, et atterrit sur la hanche de Castiel. Celui-ci laissa échapper un infime gémissement, et il réussit à ne pas attirer l'homme plus près de lui.

Aucune trace de dégoût ne titilla sa conscience. En fait, son corps devint de plus en plus frustré par ce contact limité, alors il ouvrit encore plus la bouche et appuya davantage. Castiel gémit sous lui, comme s'il en demandait plus.

Oh, bon sang, non. Pas la langue. _Impossible_ qu'il puisse mettre la langue.

L'évènement tout entier n'avait pas pu durer plus de 5 secondes, peut-être 6…d'accord plutôt 10, mais ensuite la langue de Castiel toucha sa lèvre inférieure, juste avant de la mordiller doucement. Le plaisir le paralysa, et il gémit.

_Putaindebordeldemerde !_

Dean se recula, ébahi. Le corps en feu. Le sang en ébullition.

_Bordel !_

Des yeux bleus se levèrent vers lui en clignotant.

_**« Pardon »**_ Dit Castiel en se raclant la gorge _**« Je me suis légèrement laissé emporter »**_

Dean s'essuya la bouche, surpris de trouver ses doigts trembler un peu _**« Y a pas de mal vieux »**_

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et souhaita paraître plus calme qu'il ne l'était _**« C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de sceller tes lèvres »**_

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent pendant qu'il essayait de se reprendre alors que Castiel semblait souffrir.

Il parla enfin _**« J'ai besoin d'un autre verre »**_

Et tout ce que Dean put se dire fut _j'en ai besoin d'au moins vingt…_

_._

* * *

_._

**On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour la seconde partie de la soirée...enfin, si vous le souhaitez toujours... ;) XoXo **


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

_**Hello et merci à toutes ! **_

_**Je suis contente de voir que vous aimez autant cette histoire que moi quand je l'ai découverte :D**_

_**Alors sans plus de blabla...voici la seconde partie de soirée ! :D**_

_**Enjoy ! ;)**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 5 **__**part 2**_

_**.**_

_**POV Castiel**_

Deux shots de téquila plus tard, avec la stabilité de ses jambes remise en question, se retirer sembla être la seule option de Castiel.

Trois serveurs s'activaient et arpentaient le parquet de la cuisine de Gabriel. L'impressionnante pièce renfermait des appareils ménagers de qualité, des plafonds de 3 mètres, d'immenses fenêtres donnant sur la baie. Des plateaux en argents remplis d'amuse-gueules s'alignaient sur le comptoir en granit.

Mais bien que l'espace inclue un frigo à vin plein, ce qu'il apprécia le plus fut la solitude. Il avait besoin de se concentrer pour se remettre de la sensation de la bouche de Dean pressée contre la sienne.

Pendant les premières secondes du baiser, tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire, c'était_ « ce n'est pas réel »_

Biensûr Dean voulait embarrasser Dick. Mais plus le moment s'était éternisé, plus le scénario semblait sincère, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à entrevoir comment pourrait se terminer la soirée, avec lui à genoux devant Dean.

Ou l'inverse. Et, _Oh Seigneur…_

Il fera les paupières et se frotta les yeux.

.

_**« Castiel »**_

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Dick, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Son cœur s'emballa, et il se prépara à la confrontation.

Est-ce qu'une séance de roulage de pelles avec Dean devant 50 amis de Gabriel -sans oublier les retombées de l'évènement- n'était pas assez à affronter en une nuit ?

Et quand exactement sa vie était-elle devenue digne d'un gros titre du magazine People ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de relâcher la tension dans sa poitrine _**« Dick »**_

Au même moment l'homme prononça : _**« Je veux… »**_

Ils s'interrompirent tous les deux, et l'atmosphère lourde devint encore plus oppressante.

Un muscle de la mâchoire de Dick tiqua, une habitude dont Castiel se souvenait du début de leur relation. Chaque fois qu'ils avaient rencontré un organisme afin de demander un soutien financier pour leur clinique récemment fondée, Dick avait été bien préparé. Calme. Confiant. Habillé avec élégance et en contrôle total. Excepté pour le petit tic qui était le seul témoignage de son l'inconfort.

Le même tic qui était apparu l'après-midi où il lui avait dit au-revoir.

Le pouls de Castiel augmenta à un rythme inconfortable. Il avait lutté dur pour qu'ils aient le droit de se marier. Tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu, c'était partager sa vie, son foyer, avec quelqu'un de spécial.

_Engagement._ Dick le savait le jour où il avait emménagé. Et était-ce trop demander ?

Apparemment, oui.

.

_**« En fait, je voulais juste dire que j'étais désolé de la façon dont se sont passées les choses**_ » Dit l'homme tout en entrant dans la cuisine _**« Je réalise que mon départ a semblé venir de nulle part. Et je sais combien ça peut être difficile »**_

Pour la première fois depuis leur séparation, Castiel laissa la colère prendre le dessus _**« Vraiment ? Tu le sais ? »**_

La brusque tournure des évènements l'avait laissé abasourdi. Il n'avait même pas eu une chance de sauver leur relation _**« Tout semblait aller bien, et sans crier gare, tu es parti ! »**_

Dick jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre _**« À l'université, il m'est arrivé la même chose »**_ Dit-il en croisant les bras _**« Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui n'avait pas marché »**_

Castiel s'adossa au comptoir _**« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler »**_

Dick avait mentionné qu'il avait fréquenté un type à l'université. À voir son expression, Castiel comprit que cette relation avait dû être sérieuse. Mais pourquoi ne l'apprenait-il que maintenant ?

_**« Bartholomew Stevenson et moi avons été ensemble pendant un an et demi avant qu'il ne rompe sans prévenir »**_ Dit Dick.

Castiel se mit presque à rire devant l'ironie de la chose jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse le nom _**« Bartholomew…Bart Stevenson ? Le cascadeur ? »**_

_**« Il n'était pas célèbre à l'époque. Mais ce n'est pas le point que j'essaye de soulever »**_

Castiel soutint le regard de son ex, luttant pour contrôler le ressentiment qui le pourrissait depuis plus de deux mois _**« Quelle est ta raison d'être ici ? »**_

_**« Te dire que j'aurais dû te mettre en garde. Mais entre nous, c'était devenu trop confortable je crois... Je savais que tu me persuaderais de ne pas partir » **_

Le soupçon de sourire qu'il esquissa, manquait réellement d'humour.

_**« La voix de la facilité et tout…»**_ Ajouta-t-il _**«…Mais ce soir, je… »**_

Quelque chose jaillit dans le regard de Dick juste avant qu'il ne détourne son regard vers l'une des larges baies vitrées. Castiel resta silencieux et étudia son profil tandis que la source de cette brève émotion se connecta enfin, une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant sur son visage. De la jalousie.

_Dick était jaloux._

Castiel passa une main sur son visage, espérant cacher sa surprise.

.

Seigneur, Dean devrait être ici pour être témoin du spectacle. Et Castiel ne se privait pas de reconnaître qu'une petite partie de lui -le côté coincé en permanence dans l'adolescence, aucun doute là-dessus- prenait satisfaction à cette découverte. Depuis la rupture, il avait ressenti tout un tas d'émotions, du choc à la colère, en passant par l'incrédulité. Mais les pensées de collégien suffisant étaient carrément nouvelles.

Le bruit de quelqu'un se raclant la gorge interrompit l'instant. Castiel regarda en direction de l'endroit où se tenait Dean, sur le pas de la porte, étudiant les deux hommes avec une expression prudente.

Enfin, les yeux de Dean se posèrent sur lui _**« Tu vas bien ? »**_

Merde. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que cette conversation avec Dick fût terminée pour poser cette question.

_**« Oui »**_ Répondit-il, son regard revenant sur Dick _**« Nous sommes juste en train de régler certaines choses »**_

Dean hésita avant de hocher vivement la tête _**« Je vais vous laisser reprendre votre conversation alors…» **_Après un dernier regard interrogateur dans sa direction, il pivota et retourna à la soirée.

Dick regarda Dean partir _**« Il est un peu… »**_

Impertinent ? Cinglé ? Trop beau pour être vrai ? Inutile de rajouter qu'il embrasse divinement bien. Castiel écarta de son esprit le souvenir de ce moment.

_**« Brut de décoffrage »**_ Finit Dick.

Castiel fixa l'encadrement de la porte, se rappelant la sensation des mains de Dean sur sa peau. Cette unique pensée suffit à faire monter la chair de poule le long de son dos. Pourquoi cette soudaine fixation sur des mains rugueuses ?

_**« Je dois reconnaître qu'il est réellement séduisant »**_ Déclara Dick, son regard croisant celui de Castiel avec détermination. _**« Mais il ne colle pas à tes habitudes… »**_

_Tu parles de mon attirance pour les gens qui sont vraiment gay_ _?_

Cette fois-ci, le rire amer lui échappa. Pas besoin de partager tout de suite avec Dick le scoop concernant l'orientation sexuelle de Dean.

_**« C'est nouveau pour toi ? »**_ Demanda Dick en s'appuyant à l'autre bout du comptoir _**« Un homme qui aime les balançoires et les baises sans conséquences ?»**_

La colère afflua davantage.

_Tu as fait ton choix. Et ce n'était pas moi._

_**« Ce ne sont plus tes affaires »**_ Dit-il.

_**« Tu as raison. Mais je pense quand même qu'il n'est pas ce que tu veux »**_

Après tous ces mois où Castiel avait participé à toutes les manifestations possibles pour le mariage gay, Dick avait su ce qu'il voulait. Il avait trouvé que le combat méritait son dévouement, chaque moment de sa journée consacré soit à la clinique soit à la prochaine manifestation.

Quand Gabriel appelait pour discuter de la clinique -ce qu'il faisait fréquemment- Castiel faisait un point d'honneur à être disponible. Quand sa mère l'informait d'une autre manifestation, Castiel se proposait d'y participer.

Il avait cru que ce temps-là était un investissement avisé pour l'avenir. _Leur avenir_.

_**« Et qu'est-ce que je voudrais ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**« Ce que tu as toujours voulu »**_ Répondit l'homme _**« Une relation engagée »**_

_**« L'engagement n'a pas fonctionné si bien que ça pour moi »**_

_**« Alors tu as décidé de changer tes priorités maintenant ? »**_

_**« Peut-être »**_ Dit Castiel, luttant pour maintenir un ton calme _**« Peut-être pas »**_

Dick soutint son regard, et Castiel lut tout un lot d'émotions contenues dans la seule ride sur son front. De la colère. Une sincère perplexité. Même une pointe d'inquiétude.

_**« Je crois que tu fais une grosse erreur »**_ Dit-il.

Cela semblait particulièrement accablant venant d'un homme qui ignorait la véritable orientation de Dean.

_**« Même si c'est le cas »**_ Répliqua Castiel d'un ton neutre _**« C'est mon erreur »**_

Il quitta le comptoir et partit à la recherche de plus d'alcool…et de Dean.

.

**~~OooO~~**

_**.**_

_**POV Dean**_

Merde, ça ne se passait pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu.

Dean serrait le même whisky qu'il sirotait depuis le baiser qui lui avait mis un coup de pied aux fesses. Il désirait descendre le reste d'un seul coup, en même temps que vingt de plus. Mais quelqu'un devait garder le contrôle parce que Castiel avait l'air complètement éméché. Correction, Castiel avait l'air à deux doigts d'être _débraillé_.

Voilà ce qu'il récoltait à être rancunier. S'il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de remettre Dick à sa place, il n'aurait pas approfondi le baiser et…

_Bon sang, mais qui essayait-il de convaincre là ?_

Il savait que le temps qu'il avait passé dans la rue avait perfectionné ses talents de baratineur, mais se baratiner lui-même était autre chose.

Depuis que Castiel lui avait mordu la lèvre, ce dernier lutait pour se remettre de la petite morsure qui était passée d'étonnamment sensuelle à_ loin d'être assez_. Et juste au moment où il avait décidé qu'il était d'accord avec le déroulement des évènements -parce que, vraiment, quel autre choix avait-il ?- et qu'il était prêt à agir comme si tout était normal, Castiel était parti tout droit vers la cuisine.

Et puis Dick l'avait suivi.

.

Pendant une seconde, il n'avait pas su quoi ressentir, ses pensées se répercutant comme si les rouages de son cerveau avaient été démontés. Une partie de lui avait été heureux pour Castiel, content que son ami ait peut-être regagné l'homme qu'il avait perdu. Mais une autre partie de lui en avait été sacrément contrarié.

Il mit ces sentiments de côté. Il était temps de revenir sur terre.

Il y avait les amis, comme Gabriel, et maintenant Castiel. Et puis il y avait le sexe, procuré par des femmes, un échange mutuellement satisfaisant des besoins les plus basiques de la vie. Dean aimait le sexe. Beaucoup de sexe. Et il sélectionnait méticuleusement des compagnes qui voulaient la même chose et rien de plus.

Il ignorait tout sur la façon de gérer des ex, parce qu'il s'était joyeusement débrouillé pour éviter tout ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une relation. Un statut qu'il avait absolument l'intention de maintenir, merci bien.

Cinq ans, et il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la perte de Sam. Castiel avait l'air misérable et mal à l'aise en présence de Dick. Qui avait besoin de ce genre de peine ?

Et, alors qu'il avait été perturbé par la scène dans la cuisine, qu'importent les effets persistants du baiser, il apparaissait que son tout nouvel ami n'était pas dans un meilleur état que lui.

Après être retourné dans le séjour, Castiel s'était directement dirigé vers le bar pour descendre un shot de téquila.

Suivi de trois autres.

À chaque verre, il s'était lâché un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que son comportement soit bien trop détendu. Dean l'avait alors attiré dans un coin, isolant le gars de la plupart des invités avec succès. Castiel était lourdement appuyé contre lui maintenant, et Gabriel était actuellement en train d'interroger le mécanicien du regard, comme s'il mettait la situation merdique actuelle sur son dos.

_**« Tu vois ? »**_ Dit le médecin avec un grand sourire, passant son bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de lui _**« Je ne te lâche pas du regard. Comment je m'en sors ? »**_

Malgré ses efforts, Dean ne pouvait pas décoller les yeux de ses lèvres. Il n'allait plus perdre son temps à se mentir. Cet homme avait une putain de bouche magnifique, surtout quand elle ressemblait à ce qu'elle avait été à la fin de leur baiser, malmenée, rouge et brillante…

Il ferma brièvement les paupières.

_**.**_

_**« Tu t'en sors super bien »**_ Murmura-t-il.

Même si Castiel était dangereusement proche.

Et alors qu'il avait espéré que le baiser aurait été sec et comme du papier -et autre chose qu'une source d'inspiration- il n'avait pas sérieusement envisagé que son monde inverserait sa course sur son axe.

Le bras autour de sa nuque, Castiel cala sa tête au creux du cou du mécanicien et laissa échapper un soupir. Dean se demandait quoi faire dans cette situation embarrassante quand la main libre de l'homme se referma sur ses fesses, envoyant des étincelles danser sur sa peau.

Punaise, il avait créé un monstre.

_**« T'sais »**_ Dit Castiel en mangeant légèrement les mots tandis que Dean retirait discrètement sa main de ses fesses _**« Cette fête s'est bien mieux passée que je m'y attendais »**_

_**« Je ferais mieux de te reconduire chez toi » **_Dit Dean.

_**« Excellente idée »**_

Le regard incandescent de Castiel le rendit nerveux.

Avant que celui-ci puisse décider quoi faire, Castiel saisit le devant de sa chemise, l'attirant en direction de l'entrée.

Partir. Ouaip, partir était une super idée.

.

Espérant rendre leur sortie aussi discrète que possible, Dean traîna juste derrière lui. La foule dans le séjour avait augmenté, et pourtant Castiel réussit à se frayer un chemin au travers sans marcher ou trébucher sur des pieds. Quand ils quittèrent le séjour, il repéra Dick et son petit ami dans le hall d'entrée.

Merde.

Avec Castiel dans son état actuel, passer devant ses deux-là causerait sûrement des problèmes. Quelques verres, et le normalement doux Dr Castiel Novak devenait très bavard. Et assez tactile. Dean retira la main de Castiel de son torse et joignit leurs doigts, espérant les empêcher de se balader sur des zones plus inappropriées.

Alors qu'il regardait l'espace entre la porte d'entrée et Dick, évaluant la distance et essayant de décider de la meilleure façon de s'échapper, Gabriel arriva de la cuisine et s'arrêta aux côtés de l'ex.

Putain.

Il lança à Dean un autre regard _« mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_ et Dean dévia brusquement sur la gauche, changeant de cap pour longer le couloir et mener Castiel dans le bureau. Au moins, ici, il pourrait l'empêcher de le peloter en public. Ils pourraient se faufiler vers la sortie sans avoir à passer devant Gabriel.

_**« Attendons que la foule libère la porte d'entrée avant de partir » **_Dit Dean.

_**« Parfait » **_Castiel ferma la porte, et avant que Dean puisse comprendre l'intention dans son regard, l'homme agrippa la veste du mécanicien et recula jusqu'à ce que ses épaules touchent le mur, l'attirant à lui _**« Ça me va »**_

_**« Allez mec »**_ Dean saisit le poignet de Castiel et le décolla de son torse, ignorant totalement combien ses mains étaient douces _**« Tu as trop bu, et tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais »**_

_**« Foutaises »**_ Marmonna Castiel en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Dean se figea un bref instant. Mais, bon sang, s'ils recommençaient ça, impossible de dire comment ça finirait. Probablement sur le clic-clac poussé contre le mur opposé. Il tourna la tête pour éviter le baiser, mais Castiel ne s'arrêta pas, sa bouche atterrissant à la place sur son cou.

Un souffle chaud attisa sa peau. Des lèvres taquinèrent son pouls battant désormais la chamade. Et sa verge eut un tressautement intéressé.

_Bordel de merde !_

Il fallait qu'il se rappelle que c'était son ami, un ami qui agissait sous l'effet de la frustration après avoir regardé son ex toute la soirée. Ou peut-être que Castiel revivait la scène dans la cuisine avec Dick. S'étaient-ils embrassés ? Avait-il aussi posé ses mains sur les fesses de Dick ?

Dean choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur cette éventualité, et, à cet instant l'homme ne semblait pas beaucoup penser à Dick. Les lèvres caressant la gorge du mécanicien, Castiel gémit son nom et posa une main sur son abdomen, juste au-dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon.

Des gouttes de sueur apparurent sur la nuque de Dean. Le sang afflua dans ses veines, ne sachant pas s'il devait alimenter son cerveau perdu, ses membres pour s'enfuir, ou des zones plus urgemment dans le besoin. Son sexe réclamait maintenant plus de sa part.

C'était ridicule de nier la vérité. Lorsqu'il avait franchi la première étape avec Castiel, non seulement il n'avait pas été écœuré ou dégoûté, non seulement l'acte l'avait excité, mais le moment avait implanté des idées dans son esprit. Des idées de Castiel et…euh…de plus que de simples baisers.

Dean ferma brusquement les yeux.

.

Avant que son cerveau embrouillé puisse enregistrer le prochain mouvement de Castiel, la main de ce dernier atterrit sur sa fermeture éclair et l'ouvrit en grand. Un choc violent parcourut ses veines, et ses paupières s'ouvrirent instantanément.

_Bon sang, avait-il dit quoi que ce soit sur ces idées à voix haute ?_

_**« Pas touche au matos »**_ Lâcha-t-il tout en repoussant la main à contrecœur _**« Allez Castiel. Reprends-toi, vieux !»**_

_Reprends-toi Winchester ! _

Les doigts refermés sur le poignet de Castiel, Dean essaya de déjouer d'autres tâtements d'entrejambe. Il appuya la paume de son autre main sur la poitrine de son ami afin de l'empêcher de coller leurs torses ensemble, essayant de ne pas apprécier la surface dure de muscles fins.

De la distance. C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin, juste un peu de distance.

Il était tellement occupé à se féliciter de son succès qu'il oublia l'érection confinée derrière son boxer, gonflant tout le long de la braguette ouverte de son pantalon. Castiel abandonna sa tentative de baiser et tomba à genoux pour y plaquer sa bouche ouverte.

Dean eut une aspiration étranglée.

Paralysé par l'élan de plaisir, il baissa la tête pour observer la vue excitante, la chaleur moite du souffle de Castiel s'insinuer à travers son boxer. Repousser Castiel serait sacrément plus facile s'il n'était pas aussi excité. Il remonta le long de son érection, la mordillant de la base jusqu'à la pointe, et plantant délicatement ses dents au-dessus du gland sensible.

Dean saisit les épaules de Castiel, tremblant sous le désir de le pousser au loin et de l'attirer plus près à la fois.

_**« Castiel »**_ Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ignorant la protestation quelque peu contestable, Castiel libéra le sexe de Dean d'un seul geste fluide et l'engloutit tout entier.

Et ce fut la fin de la vie telle qu'il la connaissait.

.

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et quelque part non loin de là, un météore avait dû s'écraser sur terre parce que le sol vacilla sous leurs pieds. Castiel agitait la tête du haut vers le bas, de la salive mouillant le parcours, et ce qui était censé être une tentative de nouvelle objection, sortit de sa bouche de manière éteinte et faible _**« Bordel »**_

Une main enroulée autour de la base de son sexe, Castiel se retira pour le lécher de nouveau de bas en haut.

_**« Et c'est que le début, tu vas voir »**_

Les paroles lui firent brièvement reprendre ses esprits, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il ait la force de mettre fin aux sensations de plaisir. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait la capacité de parler. Et il devait essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Dean ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que son ami détesterait le lendemain.

_**« Castiel, écoute vieux »**_ Dit-il _**« Ce n'est pas ce que tu désires…»**_

_Mais bon sang, lui était un fût de poudre empli de désir._

_**« Ça va être si bon »**_ Dit Castiel. Les paupières lourdes, il leva les yeux vers Dean _**« Être actif, c'est comme être sur des montagnes russes, mais être passif, c'est carrément le Space Mountain. Je te promets que tu vas adorer »**_

Le feu traversa les veines de Dean, laissant derrière les restes calcinés de ses bonnes intentions. Ses jambes lui firent l'effet de pâtes trop cuites. Il tangua, plaquant ses mains contre le mur au-dessus de Castiel, se maintenant debout. Fasciné, il regarda fixement le dessus de sa tête, les mèches de cheveux bruns. Cette magnifique bouche…

Pleine, brillante de salive. S'étirant lentement tandis qu'elle glissait de nouveau sur lui.

Dean n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait peut-être poussé un gémissement.

Castiel s'occupait de lui comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie de lui mettre la main et la bouche dessus. Il ne s'était jamais senti autant vénéré.

_**« Tu as un goût parfait » **_Castiel lécha le méat de Dean, brouillant la vision du mécanicien sous le choc dû au plaisir _**« Comme du cuir, du whisky et du sel»**_

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avec la promesse douloureuse de quelque chose de plus, et Dean lutta pour ajuster sa vue. Le crissement d'une fermeture éclair l'atteignit à travers son état brumeux. Et quand Castiel libéra sa propre érection et commença à se masturber, Dean gémit sans aucune ambiguïté.

Non. Pitié…non.

Une partie de lui exigea qu'il ferme les yeux. Qu'il imagine une femme agenouillée devant lui. Mais, que Dieu lui pardonne, il voulait regarder Castiel et l'expression de bonheur sur son visage. Ce regard bleu si expressif et cette large bouche. Dean poussa un gémissement, abandonnant toute résistance.

.

À ce stade-là, il aurait pu blesser toute personne qui aurait essayé de mettre fin à ça.

La tête de Castiel s'agitait sérieusement maintenant, comme s'il n'en avait pas assez. La chaleur humide de sa bouche, les caresse respectueuses de sa langue, et cette incroyable, incroyable succion l'entraînait de plus en plus vers une fin inévitable. L'homme semblait déterminé à le conduire jusqu'à l'orgasme, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Haletant, la gorge sèche, Dean posa sa main sur le visage de Castiel et passa son pouce sur la joue douce, se rapprochant de plus en plus des lèvres hypnotiques refermées étroitement autour de lui. Castiel bougeait de haut en bas le long de la peau glissante, le prenant profondément. Quand le doigt de Dean toucha l'endroit où leurs corps se rejoignaient, il faillit jouir.

_**« Cas »**_ Gémit-il.

Il ferait mieux de se laisser aller afin que ce soit terminé.

Mais s'il se laissait venir…_ce serait terminé_.

Castiel le libéra soudain et il ne pût se retenir de gémir un _**« Non »**_ d'une voix éraillée.

Les lèvres ouvertes, Castiel atteignit l'orgasme en gémissant. Hébété et maladroit, il reprit en bouche le sexe de Dean d'un air absent tandis qu'il récupérait lentement.

Dean espérait pouvoir dire la même chose, parce qu'aucune pipe n'avait jamais été aussi bonne, et il n'avait même pas encoure joui.

Que Castiel ait un orgasme parce que Dean prenait son pied menait l'expérience à un tout autre niveau. Et le moment était torride comme pas possible.

Tout ce que l'homme voulait, il pourrait l'avoir.

Cette putain de magnifique bouche l'avala de nouveau. Les doigts de Castiel revinrent s'emparer de sa base, et quelque chose en lui, se brisa.

_Jésus, Marie, Joseph, il fallait qu'il…_

Il enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de Castiel, repoussant le rideau brun pour une meilleure vue, et empoigna le côté de sa tête pour faire appui. Prudent, au début, Dean commença à balancer ses hanches. Quand Castiel ronronna ses encouragements, il saisit plus fermement sa tête et s'enfonça profondément, une fois, deux fois.

Une chaleur intense jaillit de son aine, et il poussa un cri rauque. Il appuya son front contre le mur se sentant lourd, épuisé.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que son cerveau saturé d'endorphines se remette en route, et il prit conscience du bruit de vêtements froissés.

.

Quand il reprit possession de ses muscles, il baissa les yeux. Castiel était assis par terre à ses pieds, le dos contre le mur. Les yeux clos, il avait un air satisfait sur le visage. À un moment donné, il s'était rendu plus présentable, son pantalon maintenant zippé. Malheureusement, il leur fallait toujours filer d'ici. Et ils le feraient… Dès qu'il pourrait respirer sans faire autant de bruit.

Quelqu'un rigola dans le couloir, et il se raidit, tâtonnant pour arranger le devant de son pantalon. Si Gabriel les trouvait ici, ça allait barder.

Il remit Castiel debout. L'homme vacilla un moment, et la culpabilité le rongea profondément. Il n'était pas en état de prendre des décisions importantes.

Comme décider s'il voulait son ex petit ami ou s'il préférait le faux.

Merde.

_**« On doit te ramener chez toi avant que tu perdes connaissance »**_ Dit Dean.

_**« Vais pas perdre connaissance »**_ Répondit Castiel, les yeux toujours clos _**« J'profite juste de l'ivresse post-orgasmique, tu vois ? »**_

Zut, oui. Dean voyait très bien.

_**« Je crois que tu es assez ivre comme ça »**_ Dit sèchement le mécanicien.

Une main sur le coude de Castiel, il ouvrit la porte et le guida le long du couloir, espérant encore une fois qu'ils ne rencontrent personne en chemin. Mais quand ils tournèrent tous les deux à l'angle, Dick, Balthy et Gabriel étaient toujours debout dans le hall d'entrée à côté de la porte principale, en train de discuter. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers eux.

_Pris sur le fait._

Le visage de Dick était totalement neutre, Balthy avait l'air amusé, et Gabriel…

Gabriel semblait prêt à les tuer tous les deux. Parce que, oui. Les cheveux ébouriffés de Castiel, ses lèvres malmenées et rougies, et son expression rêveuse les trahissaient.

_**« C'était la meilleure fête de toute ma vie »**_ Dit Castiel d'une voix chantante.

Intérieurement, Dean grimaça, mais il garda une expression ennuyée _**« Il a un peu trop bu »**_

_**« Et on peut deviner ce qu'il a bu »**_ Déclara Balthy en riant.

Dean prétendit de toutes ses forces que son visage ne devenait pas aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse, maintenant un ton neutre _**« Merci pour ton hospitalité, Gaby »**_ refusant de croiser le regard de son ami.

_**« Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Balthy »**_

_**« Bonne nuit tout le monde »**_ Salua Castiel, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres tandis que Dean le traînait presque en direction de la porte.

_**« Dean, promets-moi qu'on va recommencer en arrivant à la maison »**_

Derrière eux, Balthy se mit à rire.

Dean réprima à peine un geignement alors qu'il poussait Castiel hors de l'appartement, fermant la porte sur le regard accusateur de Gabriel.

.

.

* * *

_**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ? Surtout que la nuit n'est pas finie... héhé 3:) XoXo 3**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Helloooo ! :D **_

_**Tout d'abord désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un planning chargé la semaine passée. **_

_**Pour me faire pardonner voici un grand chapitre :D **_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**_

_**Enjoy ! :D**_

_**XoXo**_

_**RAPPEL 1 : Rated M**_

_**RAPPEL 2 : Adaptation : l'histoire, son contexte ni même les persos ne m'appartiennent == Aucun profit !**_

_**.**_

_**PS : Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en favoris même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre, ça me touche ! :D 33**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 **_

_**.**_

_**POV Castiel**_

.

Le lendemain matin, la reprise de conscience se fit par étapes. Le faible élancement dans la tête de Castiel lui avait fait ouvrir prudemment une paupière, la lumière n'étant la plus bienvenue sur le moment.

Sa main se replia sur une cuisse dure comme du béton, et son érection matinale appuya sur le dos de Dick. Il ouvrit son œil en grand, assimilant l'édredon rayé de son lit double et les murs bleu cobalt et la commode en acajou juste en face. Mais quelque chose n'était pas à sa place…

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'omoplate avec une ligne de peau plissée, une cicatrice qui avait guéri depuis des années. Mais…Dick n'avait pas de cicatrice sur le dos. Et ce n'était pas la seule chose qui ne collait pas. Les cheveux semblaient trop clairs et les épaules trop larges et la peau trop foncée et…

Et doux Jésus, Dick ne vivait plus ici. Et il n'était pas aussi imposant que l'homme dans son lit.

Dean.

La poitrine de Castiel se serra, chassant l'air de ses poumons tandis que la nuit précédente lui revenait en mémoire en quatrième vitesse. Dean, avec son air appétissant dans ses vêtements habillés. Son bras autour de lui, les muscles durs et son odeur fabuleuse. Être piégé entre Dean et le mur…

Le baiser.

_Le bureau..._

La chaleur lui piqua la nuque.

Et puis, il y avait eu le retour chez lui. Il avait de vagues souvenirs de ses mains se baladant partout sur le corps de Dean.

Honnêtement, comment avait-il réussi à conduire ?

Et quand ils étaient entrés chez lui, il…

_Merde._

_._

Il avait pratiquement traîné Dean dans sa chambre et l'avait poussé sur le lit, sautant sur le gars comme si une invasion de zombies se profilait à l'horizon et qu'il était déterminé à lui arracher autant d'orgasmes que possible avant que ça n'arrive.

Biensûr, Dean était plus volumineux et plus fort que lui. Il faisait au moins 5 cm et quelques bons kilos de plus que lui, tout en muscle. À n'importe quel moment de ses activités humiliantes, s'il avait voulu prendre le dessus et le repousser, il aurait pu le faire.

Mais, malgré tout, il se rappelait suffisamment pour réaliser qu'il s'était attaqué aux vêtements de Dean comme s'ils étaient un affront à la nature. Et tout le long, il lui avait fait la liste des différentes façons dont il allait le faire jouir. Combien ça serait bon. Combien Dean aimerait être passif.

Expliquant avec force et détails_ comment_ il allait exactement pénétrer Dean.

Mais après avoir été détourné du sujet par une séance de frottage -et de jouissance, encore- Castiel s'était avachi sur le lit, épuisé. Il avait le souvenir flou que Dean l'avait nettoyé et qu'il s'était demandé comment un type aussi trapu et bourru pouvait être aussi doux, juste avant de perdre connaissance.

Pourquoi Dean ne s'était pas levé et n'était pas parti était un mystère.

À 3H du matin, le mal de crâne lancinant de Castiel avait interrompu son sommeil, alors il était allé chercher une bouteille d'eau et 2 ibuprofènes. Heureusement, sa virée du milieu de la nuit signifiait maintenant que son mal de tête n'était devenu qu'un faible élancement, mais les restes de sa gueule de bois étaient le cadet de ses soucis.

Maintenant, il devait trouver quoi faire avec Dean.

Son téléphone portable sonna sur la table de nuit, et il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du mécanicien. Le numéro de Gabriel s'afficha sur l'écran avant que l'appel ne soit redirigé sur la boîte vocale, et il réalisa qu'il avait maintenant 25 messages non lus. Inutiles de se demander qui les avait envoyés.

Son regard se posa sur Dean. Ses cils épais semblant déplacés sur son visage robuste. Une main sous l'oreiller, l'autre reposant près de sa tête, l'homme avait l'air détendu dans son sommeil. La paume de Castiel sur sa cuisse était un problème, et il n'allait même pas faire allusion à son sexe fou de joie appuyé le long du haut des fesses de Dean.

Il ignora l'odeur de sueur, de sperme et d'homme, parce qu'il fallait qu'il sorte de ce lit. Mais quand il s'apprêta à retirer sa main, il s'interrompit. Avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, son doigt retraça légèrement la forme de la cicatrice sur l'omoplate de Dean.

_**« Bonjour »**_ Dit Dean.

Castiel déglutit fortement et imita le ton nonchalant _« on ne vient pas de coucher ensemble » _de Dean.

_**« Comment est-ce que tu as eu cette cicatrice ? »**_

La question semblait infiniment plus facile que se demander ce qui se passerait quand ils quitteraient le lit.

_**« Poignardé avec une bouteille cassée »**_ Dit-il.

_**« Tu avais quel âge ? »**_

_**« 15 ans »**_

15 ans. Il observa la cicatrice linéaire. La réponse ouvrait toute une voie de questionnement qu'il mourrait d'envie de poursuivre. À cet âge-là, Dean était sans abri.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

.

La pause qui s'ensuivit fut longue, et Castiel se demanda si Dean allait répondre.

_**« Je vivais dans la rue depuis 6 mois quand une nuit je suis tombé sur un gamin de mon âge. Le type avec qui il était devenait vraiment violent, alors je me suis arrêté pour aider »**_

La pièce finale du puzzle se mit en place.

_**« Sam »**_

Alors c'était comme ça que les deux hommes étaient devenus amis.

**« Oui. J'ai obtenu cette cicatrice dans la bagarre, mais l'autre connard violent en a eu pour son argent »** Dit Dean.

Castiel sut la réponse avant même de poser la question.

_**« Est-ce que Sam faisait le trottoir ? »**_

Alors qu'il attendait une réponse, quelque part au bout de la rue un voisin actionna le klaxon de sa voiture. Un chien commença à aboyer en réponse. Un autre dimanche de détente dans son voisinage. Mais rien, aujourd'hui, ne semblait ordinaire.

_**« Il faisait ce qu'il devait faire pour survivre »**_ Répondit Dean, une note défensive dans la voix _**« Il m'a montré un meilleur endroit pour dormir et je lui ai montré les meilleurs endroits pour trouver à manger »**_

Après un bref moment de débat interne, Castiel décida qu'il devait poser la question.

_**« Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? »**_

Le ton de la voix de Dean changeait chaque fois qu'il parlait de son ami décédé. Et une partie de lui espérait qu'il y avait eu des sentiments romantiques de sa part, parce que s'il avait aimé un homme auparavant, cela signifiait qu'il y avait de l'espoir qu'ils puissent avoir quelque chose de plus.

Et il ne devrait pas entretenir de telles pensées stupides, stupides.

_**« Non, pas comme tu le crois »**_ Dit Dean.

Castiel essaya de ne pas laisser paraître sa déception.

_**« Mais il te manque quand même »**_

_**« Chaque jour »**_

Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes, jusqu'à ce que la réalité devienne trop pour Castiel. Il était au lit avec un homme, avait couché avec un homme qui ne pourrait jamais vraiment être plus qu'un faux petit ami.

S'échapper sembla soudain une nécessité.

Il s'apprêta à retirer sa main de la cuisse de Dean, mais ce dernier fut plus rapide et emprisonna sa paume sous la sienne, accélérant le pouls dans son poignet.

_**« Tu m'as promis de me montrer comment c'était »**_ Dit-il. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à parler, Dean tourna la tête sur l'oreiller pour le regarder. L'homme était diablement sexy avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Mais son regard brûlait de conscience. _**« Mais tu as perdu connaissance avant de pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout »**_

Castiel cligna des yeux, forçant les mots à sortir de sa bouche.

_**« Comment c'était quoi ? »**_

Dean cambra le dos, la base du sexe de Castiel appuyant maintenant fermement contre le haut de ses fesses nues, envoyant un frisson de bonheur dans le dos du médecin.

_**« Putain Dean » **_Les mots rudes jaillirent, incontrôlés _**« La nuit dernière était dingue. La tension à la soirée était épique. Tu n'arrêtais pas de vouloir prouver à Dick qu'il avait tort » **_Castiel se frotta le visage _**« Sans parler de ce moment vraiment bizarre dans la cuisine, et ensuite j'ai trop bu. Je t'ai pratiquement forcé…»**_

_**« N'importe quoi »**_ Dit Dean d'un air renfrogné, mettant fin à son flux de paroles _**« Tu ne m'as pas forcé. Et si je voulais ne plus être là, je serais parti »**_

_**« Tu ne devrais pas coucher avec moi » **_Castiel modifia sa déclaration _**« Je ne devrais pas coucher avec toi »**_

Un sourcil paresseux se souleva.

_**« C'est un peu tard pour décider de ça maintenant »**_

.

L'homme ne devrait-il pas être plus perturbé par les évènements ? Et cela signifiait-il quelque chose de plus ? L'espoir fit retomber le front de Castiel sur l'épaule de Dean.

_**« Merde »**_ Chuchota-t-il.

_« Trop tard »_ résumait la situation à la perfection. Trop tard pour reprendre tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Dean, _« à Dean »_ était peut-être une description plus appropriée. Trop tard pour retourner à une époque où il le voyait uniquement comme un mécanicien grande gueule et pas comme un homme qui avait non seulement survécu dans la rue, mais avait démarré une affaire fructueuse. Un homme qui risquerait sa vie pour défendre un parfait étranger.

_**« C'est stupide de prétendre que tu n'as pas envie de moi »**_ Lui dit-il.

Castiel put alors entendre l'amusement dans sa voix.

_**« La nuit dernière a été une sorte d'indice révélateur »**_

Malgré tout, il sourit contre l'épaule de Dean _**« Quelle partie ? » **_Il leva la tête pour regarder de nouveau Dean _**« Celle où je t'ai attaqué dans le bureau de Gabriel ou celle où je t'ai cloué sur mon lit ? »**_

_**« Les deux. Et puis tu n'as pas arrêté de raconter ce qu'on ressentait en tant que passif. Tu radotais » **_Des rides encadrèrent ses yeux verts quand il sourit _**« Tu fais ça parfois quand tu es nerveux »**_

_**« Désolé »**_

_**« Ne le sois pas » **_Dit-il en souriant _**« Je cherchais un moyen de te faire taire, même si le baiser m'a pris par surprise. Mais, sérieusement ? La séance dans le bureau m'a fait grimper aux rideaux » **_Dean releva un sourcil _**« Tu es vraiment doué pour ça »**_

La gorge de Castiel se fit aussi sèche qu'au moment du toast de la veille.

_**« Comme le dit Gabriel, un mec doit avoir un hobby »**_

Seigneur, quelle chose stupide à dire.

Dean se replaça dans sa position initiale, ne regardant plus dans les yeux de Castiel.

_**« Je ne suis pas trop fan de paroles salaces pendant le sexe, mais au cours de notre, hum… »**_ Il se racla la gorge _**«…session de frottage mutuel, tu es entré dans des détails explicites sur la façon exacte dont tu allais me faire découvrir… un nouveau plaisir…»**_

Castiel ferma les yeux. Dieux merci, Dean avait utilisé le mot _« mutuel »._ Il détestait penser qu'il l'avait utilisé comme un chien utiliserait une jambe pour se soulager.

_**« Je ne suis pas trop fier pour admettre que les mots étaient vraiment excitants »**_ Continua Dean.

Les lèvres de Castiel se tordirent avec ironie.

_**« Je suppose que ça signifie que tu n'adhères pas à la théorie selon laquelle te faire prendre fait de toi un sous-homme »**_

_**« Bon sang, non ! C'est que du sexe. Ça ne signifie rien »**_

_._

_Ce n'est que du sexe. Ça ne signifie rien. _

Et zut ! Les mots n'étaient pas réconfortants. Castiel savait que son béguin avait pris une dimension plus profonde au moment où ils s'étaient embrassés. Il n'était pas prêt à admettre la vérité, qu'il était peut-être tombé un peu amoureux de Dean au cours de sa franchise rafraîchissante sur son éducation limitée et son refus de se sentir inférieur à cause de ça. Complètement naturel et à l'aise avec son passé, il était fier de sa vie. Ce genre de confiance en soi était attachant et incroyablement sexy.

Et apparemment, elle empêchait tout complexe durable au niveau sexuel.

Dean se pencha en avant et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit de Castiel, sortant le lubrifiant et plusieurs préservatifs.

Quand il regarda par-dessus son épaule et capta son regard surpris, il dit : _**« Hier soir, tu m'as montré où tu gardais tes réserves »**_

_Évidemment._

La chaleur lui envahit le visage, mais il n'y eut pas de temps pour s'attarder sur une quelconque gêne, car Dean se recula contre son sexe et un pic de plaisir le paralysa.

L'homme sembla remarquer qu'il n'avait pas bougé _**« Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**« On ne devrait pas faire ça »**_

_**« C'est pas ce que je te demande. Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ? »**_

Castiel voulait beaucoup de choses, comme les lèvres de Dean s'ouvrant sous les siennes en un vrai baiser. Suivre la trace de cette cicatrice sur son épaule avec sa langue. Le sentir venir dans sa bouche sans les effets engourdissant de l'alcool. Dean à quatre pattes et lui derrière… Oui, il voulait beaucoup de choses.

Qu'il parte n'était pas l'une d'elles.

_**« Je veux que tu restes »**_ Dit-il.

La magnifique vue de Dean étendu devant lui dans une position aussi vulnérable rendit ses doigts maladroits. Après deux essais, il réussit enfin à soulever le bouchon du tube de lubrifiant. Conscient de la relative inexpérience de Dean, il appliqua une généreuse, au point d'en mettre partout, quantité de liquide sur ses doigts, puis frôla son ouverture, et Dean se tendit.

Castiel se pencha en avant et appuya sa bouche sur la cicatrice, retraçant la ligne de chair rouge avec ses lèvres.

_**« Doucement »**_ Lui murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Et tandis qu'il faisait courir sa bouche le long des muscles tendus de son dos et caressait son intimité plissée avec son pouce, Dean fondit lentement, son corps se relâchant. Quelques minutes passèrent, et Castiel se sentit suffisamment confiant de l'état de Dean pour passer à l'étape suivante. Il pénétra l'anneau de muscles avec son doigt, et un léger frisson parcourut le corps de Dean, aussi malléable entre ses bras qu'il était intraitable en dehors desdits bras. Lui accordant sa confiance totale.

Pendant 2 ans, Castiel avait été heureux de laisser Dick mener la danse au lit. Mais ça…

Il savait que le sexe avec Dean ne s'accordait pas avec ses projets à long terme. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Pour une fois, Castiel voulait tout, il voulait être avide, inconscient et irréfléchi, malgré le fait que le besoin était tout autant effrayant qu'enivrant.

Laissant Dean s'habituer à la sensation, il passa plus de minutes que nécessaires avec un seul doigt, le pénétrant lentement. Il regarda sa respiration devenir plus laborieuse, son excitation évidente. Cette vue le fit se sentir invincible, ce qui ne le rendit que plus déterminé à lui rendre ça agréable.

.

Castiel passa à deux doigts, encouragé quand Dean resta silencieux, aucune protestation en vue. En fait, il commençait même à bouger des hanches contre le lit, et un gémissement s'échappait à l'occasion, les sons à peine audibles. Tout cela changea quand Castiel effleura sa prostate.

Dean siffla, et ses mains surgirent en avant pour attraper la tête de lit.

_**« Bordel ! »**_ Gémit-il, cambrant son dos.

_**« Ça va ? »**_

La réponse de Dean arriva sous la forme d'un râle, et il souleva les fesses dans une supplique silencieuse, poussant contre ses doigts. Ce dernier sourit. L'homme n'était peut-être pas du genre à parler durant l'acte, mais les bruits qui émanaient de sa gorge étaient plus sexy que tous les mots explicites au monde.

Seigneur, quel dommage que les souvenirs de la nuit dernière soient voilés par les brumes de l'alcool.

_**« Ta description ne lui rend pas justice »**_ Murmura Dean.

_**« Description ? »**_

_**« Prostate »**_

Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Mais il savait exactement de quoi parlait Dean.

_**« Tu veux dire ça ? »**_ Demanda-t-il avant d'effleurer de nouveau la boule sensible.

Dean se raidit et laissa retomber son front sur le matelas.

_**« Bon Dieu, oui »**_ Dit-il _**« Juste…oui »**_

Avec l'ajout d'un troisième doigt, Dean devint impatient. Alors Castiel accéléra le rythme, et il sembla satisfait. Mais pas longtemps. Rapidement le mouvement de ses hanches consista autant à prendre davantage les doigts de Castiel qu'à rechercher une friction contre les draps.

_**« Cas »**_ Chuchota Dean d'une voix rauque, ses doigts agrippés à la tête de lit _**« Tu attends quoi, bordel ? »**_

Besoin et anticipation se battaient en lui, et Castiel ferma brièvement les paupières. Luttant pour maîtriser ses émotions, il enfila le préservatif et ajouta plus de lubrifiant. D'une main, il s'aligna et, aussi doucement qu'il le put, se glissa à l'intérieur.

Les muscles crispés se refermèrent sur son sexe, restèrent serrés, puis il passa l'anneau, plongeant plus profondément. Sa vue se brouilla presque à la pression plaisante et la chaleur et _merde, merde, merde_, il devait se reprendre avant de perdre complètement le contrôle.

Il se décida pour des pénétrations lentes et peu profondes afin que Dean s'habitue à la sensation d'être rempli au-delà de sa capacité, s'enfonçant graduellement davantage tandis qu'il accélérait le rythme. De la sueur se mit à briller le long du dos de Dean. Captivé par cette vision, Castiel goûta la douceur salée de son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage afin de mesurer s'il avait mal ou non. Mais son silence était un changement par rapport à tout à l'heure.

_**.**_

_**« Tu as mal ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**« Non »**_ Répondit Dean d'une voix tendue _**« Mais ce n'est pas… »**_

Castiel souleva les hanches de Dean, tirant l'homme à quatre pattes.

_**« Sur tes coudes Dean »**_ Dit-il une main appuyant doucement sur son dos.

Dean s'exécuta, ramenant ses coudes sur le lit, les fesses bien en l'air. Et, Seigneur, cette vue acheva presque Castiel. Une fois qu'il contrôla à nouveau sa respiration, il recula, la paume pressée entre les omoplates de Dean, et se renfonça profondément.

_**« Là »**_ Cria Dean _**« Putain, juste là »**_

Le nouvel angle permettait à Castiel de frapper sa prostate presque à chaque coup. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait parce que les gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Dean à chaque pénétration avaient la tonalité haut perchée et plaintive de quelqu'un sur le point de lâcher prise.

_**« Oh putain »**_ Dit Dean, le souffle erratique, le visage enfoncé dans le lit. _**« Je peux pas… »**_

Tout dans sa position -le front contre les draps, les jambes écartées- hurlait pour réclamer davantage. Cette vision faillit le pousser à bout. Mais les paroles qui sortaient maintenant de la bouche de Dean sous forme de halètements l'inquiétèrent.

_**« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? »**_ Demanda-t-il tout en continuant à bouger ses hanches.

Par-dessus son épaule, Dean regarda Castiel. Les yeux hagards, les joues rouges, la bouche ouverte et haletante, il avait l'air d'un homme à bout. Et voir ça, voir qu'il était celui qui pouvait l'amener dans un tel état, le réjouit jusqu'à la moelle. Mais les mots « _peux pas »_ s'échappèrent une fois de plus de Dean, ramenant le médecin à la réalité.

Il se recula jusqu'à ce que son érection soit presque dehors, mais ne put se décider à se retirer complètement. Il détestait la pensée de le décevoir autant qu'il détestait la pensée de mettre fin à ça.

_**« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

_Doux Jésus, faites qu'il dise non._

_._

**~~OooO~~**

_**.**_

_**POV Dean**_

Parti trop loin pour marmonner un putain non, il tendit la main derrière lui et tira la hanche de Castiel jusqu'à ce que son sexe soit enfoncé jusqu'à la base. La petite boule de nerfs affamés fut de nouveau toute chamboulée, comme si elle avait attendu pendant une éternité ce plat particulier, et ses paupières se fermèrent en papillonnant.

Bon Dieu, ça valait bien l'inconfort initial.

Ça le valait sacrément bien.

La respiration haletante, il garda la main agrippée sur Castiel, leurs corps intimement serrés tandis qu'il refoulait l'orgasme qui menaçait d'arriver bientôt.

La nuit précédente, pendant leur séance de frottage, les doigts taquins de Castiel sur lui avait été une révélation. Entre cette sensation et ses paroles , une image d'eux dans cette position exacte avait surgi dans son cerveau et il était venu instantanément. Le fantasme l'avait carrément surpris.

Au fil des années, il avait eu plus que sa part de fellations et frotti frotta avec une femme. Ses expériences passées avaient aidé à considérer les activités plaisantes de la nuit comme compréhensives, même familières.

Mais ça ? Dean enfonça ses doigts dans les hanches de Castiel, le maintenant contre lui. Ça, il ne l'avait jamais envisagé.

Il se sentit finalement assez maître de lui pour gémir sa réponse.

_**« Putain. N'arrête. Pas. »**_

Un souffle s'échappa brusquement de Castiel, sa main lui maintenant le dos.

_**« Merci mon Dieu »**_ Lâcha Castiel.

Et il reprit alors ses mouvements pour de bon, ses hanches fines plongeant profondément, encore et encore et encore.

Les yeux de Dean roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Laissant tomber toute prétention de se contenir, il laissa échapper un long gémissement d'appréciation. Ou de remerciement. Ou une supplication pour avoir plus. Il ne savait pas lequel. Et il s'en foutait royalement. Les jointures blanches, il empoigna les draps, se sentant maintenant si près, qu'il commença littéralement à supplier, déblatérant une suite embarrassante de mots à moitié formés.

Il aimait avoir Castiel autour de lui. Au-dessus de lui. En lui. Le clouant sur le lit.

_**« Je… »**_ Hoqueta-t-il.

.

De la sueur coula le long de sa tempe. L'intensité menaçait de le submerger, plus que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté jusqu'à présent. Ses genoux se firent tremblants, son dos crispé afin de maintenir une position qui procurait juste le bon angle pour le maximum de plaisir. Ses muscles réclamaient à grand cri leur soulagement. Son corps réclamait à grand cri la délivrance.

Castiel attrapa fermement son dos, ses hanches se dirigeant vers l'avant en un puissant coup. Et l'orgasme frappa en une explosion qui le prit de court, le vidant du reste de ses forces, et il s'effondra. Castiel le suivit de près, ondulant contre son corps tandis qu'il jouissait à son tour.

Dean pulsa et pulsa jusqu'à ce qu'il croie que son cerveau s'était liquéfié et avait été éjecté de son corps. Disparu. Absorbé par les draps.

Perdu à tout jamais.

Il n'avait pas dû avoir une absence de plus de quelques secondes, mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être tout une vie. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il eut la même sensation que s'il avait déménagé depuis des années et qu'il essayait ensuite de retourner chez lui…un chez lui qu'il avait abandonné depuis si longtemps que tout semblait différent à son retour.

Le torse de Castiel se pressa contre son dos, leur peau luisante de sueur glissant l'une contre l'autre alors qu'ils luttaient tous les deux pour avaler assez d'oxygène.

_**« Bon sang Cas »**_ Dit Dean d'une voix rauque _**« Tu as oublié de mentionner la partie où j'aurais l'impression d'avoir été renversé par un semi-remorque lancé à pleine vitesse » **_Il se mordit la joue, priant pour ne pas avoir l'air de passer pour un vrai obsédé, tandis qu'un : _**« Quand est-ce qu'on remet ça ? »**_ lui échappait.

Il sentit Castiel sourire contre son cou.

_**« Quand penses-tu avoir récupéré ? »**_

Dean ricana d'un air fatigué _**« La semaine prochaine, si… »**_

Le bruit de deux objets en verre s'entrechoquant parvint du salon, et ils se figèrent tous les deux. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce que le bruit signifiait, Castiel avait sauté du lit, traversant la pièce pour regarder la rue par la fenêtre.

La voiture de Gabriel était ici.

Dean enfonça sa tête dans ses bras en gémissant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter de la sensation d'avoir était mis en pièces sexuellement avant de devoir gérer ce que ça signifiait pour son amitié avec Castiel. Et maintenant, il devait gérer Gabriel ?

Cet homme qui était devenu son compagnon de tranchée pendant qu'ils bataillaient pour maintenir Sam en vie, puis pendant qu'il glissait lentement vers la mort. Pendant ces jours sombres, il aurait perdu son fichu esprit sans Gabriel. Mais il savait que leur histoire commune ne le sauverait pas de l'avis de son ami.

Dean roula sur le dos à contrecœur et se leva du lit, jetant un coup d'œil vers Castiel. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne voulait pas qu'il entende ce que Gabriel allait forcément dire.

_**« Va prendre une douche »**_ Dit-il, cherchant ses vêtements du regard. Quand il échoua, il traversa la pièce, prit une serviette de toilette dans la salle de bain, et la passa sous le robinet pour se nettoyer _**« Je vais m'occuper de Gabriel jusqu'à ce que tu ais fini »**_

Dean enroula une seconde serviette autour de sa taille et attendit que Castiel disparaisse sous la douche. Tendu, mais déterminé, il longea silencieusement le couloir, planifiant sa défense avant d'affronter son ami aux idées très arrêtées.

Après la perte de conscience de Castiel la veille, il avait passé près de 30 minutes sur l'ordinateur à faire des recherches sur Google sur la bisexualité avant de laissé tomber. Au départ, c'était par curiosité. 25 minutes plus tard, il luttait pur ne pas péter un plomb. Il était passé d'une petite portion de doute sur lui-même à une immense part de confusion déjantée.

C'était quoi toutes ces étiquettes ? Homosexuel et hétérosexuel, super. Bi-curieux et bisexuel, bien. Mais ensuite venait pansexuel, omnisexuel, polysexuel et…flexible. _Flexible_. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Sérieusement, comment un concept assez simple pouvait devenir aussi complexe ? Il n'était sûr que d'une chose, il n'était pas transgenre ou transsexuel. Il aimait les seins et appréciait leurs qualités esthétiques, mais il était sûr et certain de ne pas vouloir en avoir.

Malheureusement, cette seule découverte l'aidait à peine. Alors, il avait éteint l'ordinateur de Castiel et s'en était remis à la devise de sa vie : _« Le destin aime foutre une vraie raclée aux gens, ce qui signifie que quand tu trouves quelque chose de vraiment agréable, __**fonce**__ ! »_

Jusque-là, tout ce qu'il avait avec Castiel avait indéniablement été génial. Alors, il s'était de nouveau glissé dans son lit avec sagesse, anticipant le lendemain matin, et en retour avait expérimenté l'orgasme le plus dément de sa vie. Oui, retourner dans le lit de Castiel avait été une très sage idée.

Sauf la partie où il avait oublié de verrouiller la porte d'entrée…

Avec un soupir résigné, Dean atteignit le séjour et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte. De l'autre côté du canapé en cuir centré autour de la table basse en verre, Gabriel était au minibar et se versait un jus de tomate dans un verre. Il portait un jean et un pull moulant qui épousait ses formes minces, et ses épaules avaient l'air tendues.

_**« Tu es là depuis quand ? »**_ Demanda Dean.

Gabriel fit volte-face, cligna des yeux et posa lentement son verre sur le comptoir.

_**« Assez longtemps pour capter le bruit de l'acte final »**_

Dean se rappela comment il était devenu dingue à la fin, imaginant son cerveau se liquéfier sur le lit. Et Gabriel le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

Euh, oui. À ce sujet…

_**« Mais à quoi tu pensais Dean ? »**_

Son visage s'enflamma, et il serra fermement la serviette autour de sa taille tandis que plusieurs répliques sarcastiques lui venaient à l'esprit…

_J'étais fatigué de jouer dans la même équipe._

_J'ai soudain senti le besoin d'expérimenter la vie en tant que petite cuillère._

_Je voulais être capable de porter le t-shirt « Tu Me Pompes, Et J'aime Ça Chez Un Homme » que tu m'as offert._

.

Mais il savait qu'une réponse légère ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Au lieu de ça, il le dévisagea simplement et attendit qu'il continue.

_**« Attends, gomme ça »**_ Reprit Gabriel en récupérant son jus de tomate _**« Il est évident que tu ne pensais pas »**_

_**« Pas la peine d'en chier une pendule »**_ Dit Dean _**« Détends-toi un peu »**_

_**« Je ne chie pas une pendule »**_ Dit-il _**« Et, non, je ne vais pas me détendre. Tu prends cette mascarade de petit ami de substitution bien au-delà de ce qu'un être humain rationnel considérerait comme raisonnable. Je vous ai peut-être entendu tous les deux, mais Dick était trop loin pour apprécier la force des gémissements de Castiel quand Tu. Le. Baisais ! »**_

La dernière phrase commença comme une constatation et se termina comme une accusation.

.

Détestant se sentir sur la défensive, Dean croisa ses bras sur son torse.

_**« Je n'ai pas baisé Castiel. C'est lui qui m'a baisé »**_

Le visage de Gabriel prit une véritable expression de poisson rouge, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, ainsi de suite… Apparemment, il n'avait pas seulement entendu le final, il avait aussi fait de nombreuses suppositions sur leur position…

Gabriel cligna enfin des yeux, revenant à la vie et traversa le tapis épais pour retourner vers le canapé.

_**« Tu as bu ? »**_

_**« Non »**_

_**« Pris du poppers ? »**_

_**« Non ! »**_

_**« Été enlevé par des aliens gays ? »**_

L'éclat de rire fit presque mal _**« Non. Je lui ai demandé de le faire »**_

.

Les jambes de Gabriel semblèrent céder, et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé en cuir avec assez de force pour faire dégonfler le coussin. Pour la première fois depuis que Sam les avait présentés l'un à l'autre il y avait oh!combien d'années, Gabriel resta sans voix pendant 5 bonnes secondes. Dean n'en avait pas cru l'homme capable. Cette vision valait presque le bordel dans lequel il se trouvait maintenant.

Presque.

_**« Je ne comprends pas »**_ Dit Dean _**« Techniquement, c'est moi qui devrais péter un câble ici. Mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de raison de faire tout un plat de cette histoire »**_

De plus, faire une crise maintenant était quelque peu inutile. Dean entra dans la pièce et s'assit, fier de ses super capacités de raisonnement et de son ton nonchalant.

_**.**_

_**« Coucher avec des hommes est assez normal pour vous deux »**_

_**« Oui, mais on ne couche qu'avec des hommes qui sont gays »**_ Rétorqua Gabriel.

_**« Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit dans le passé »**_

_**« Bien essayé. Mais on ne parle pas de moi en ce moment »**_

_**« Ouaip » **_Les lèvres de Dean se tordirent malicieusement _**« C'est marrant comme on ne parle jamais de toi. Pourquoi ça, Gabriel ? »**_

Gabriel n'offrit rien d'autre qu'un regard vide, qui changea quand Castiel apparut sur le pas de la porte. Bon Dieu, Dean n'aurait pas trop d'un peu d'aide ici. Les cheveux foncés humides, et vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, Castiel jeta un coup d'œil au visage de Gabriel, qui fronçait les sourcils, et il grimaça.

_**« Il me faut du café »**_ Dit-il avant de faire demi-tour pour aller à la cuisine.

_**« Reviens ici, la petite amie »**_ Dit Gabriel.

Castiel se retourna lentement, se préparant de toute évidence à la bataille.

_**« On doit clarifier quelques petites choses »**_ Continua Gabriel.

Après une pause de 2 secondes, Castiel entra dans le séjour. Et soudain, Dean ne fut plus capable d'affronter Gabriel, surtout avec Castiel si propre et sentant si bon et ayant l'air d'avoir besoin qu'il le rende à nouveau tout collant de transpiration. Dean poussa un soupir.

Bon sang, c'était vraiment un obsédé.

.

**~~OooO~~**

**.**

**POV Castiel**

Castiel avait appris depuis longtemps que faire plaisir à Gabriel facilitait les choses à long termes, alors il s'installa contre le mur. Bien qu'il voulait mettre fin à cette confrontation, il avait désespérément besoin de caféine. Se retirer semblait aussi plutôt attractif.

Se retirer du regard torride et complice de Dean. De la confusion qui tordait ses entrailles.

Et rien de bon n'arrivait jamais d'un Gabriel qui le traitait de petite amie.

_**« J'ai suggéré que tu recommences à fréquenter quelqu'un »**_ Dit Gabriel, les sourcils froncés en direction de Castiel _**« Pas que tu te jettes au lit avec un hétéro »**_

_**« Tu couches tout le temps avec des hétéros »**_ Répliqua Castiel.

Un éclat de rire jaillit de Dean, et Gabriel jeta à l'homme un regard mauvais. Le mécanicien serra les lèvres, luttant de façon évidente pour étouffer le reste de son amusement.

_**« On ne parle pas de moi »**_ Dit Gabriel _**« On parle de toi, Castiel »**_

_**« Cette conversation me semble très familière »**_ Murmura Dean.

Gabriel l'ignora.

_**« Je suis très conscient de la tendance de Dean à baiser tout ce qui bouge »**_

_**« Hé ! »**_ Explosa Dean sur son siège.

Sa protestation était-elle due au fait que cette accusation était fausse ou était-ce parce que Gabriel avait dit la vérité ? Castiel essaya fortement de prétendre que la réponse ne comptait pas.

_**.**_

_**« D'accord, tu n'es pas vraiment un queutard »**_ Lui répondit Gabriel.

Les épaules de Castiel se détendirent.

_**« En semaine, je dois pratiquement te traîner hors de ton garage. Mais le week-end, c'est une toute autre histoire. Tu es avec une fille différente chaque vendredi et samedi soir Dean. Tu ne peux même pas te lier à une seule marque de moto bordel de merde ! »**_

Castiel souffla, amusé par les mots, jusqu'à ce que l'attention de Gabriel glisse de nouveau sur lui.

_**« Et toi… »**_ Lui dit-il.

Les muscles de ce dernier se crispèrent pour la bataille. Gabriel se leva et commença à faire les cent pas tout en continuant à parler _**« Tu sors tout juste d'une relation de 2 ans -une relation sur laquelle tu faisais ton deuil i peine quelques semaines. Et maintenant tu vas coucher avec Dean ?! »**_ Gabriel s'arrêta devant Castiel _**« Tu n'as pas plus idiot comme idée ? »**_

_Probablement pas._

_**« Donne-moi une minute »**_ Dit sèchement Castiel _**« Je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose »**_

Dean ricana de nouveau, et Gabriel le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

_**« Il n'y a pas de quoi plaisanter »**_

Luttant clairement pour réprimer un sourire, Dean se frotta le menton et jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel, espérant probablement un peu de solidarité pendant qu'il gérait un Gabriel sérieusement énervé. Mais Castiel était trop occupé à se perdre dans les yeux verts et à se rappeler son regard fou pendant leurs ébats.

Son esprit n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette image.

.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, et les yeux de Dean se firent plus sombres, s'abaissant sur le corps de Castiel. Le regard traînant était comme un contact physique, coupant le souffle du médecin. Et pendant un moment de folie, il crut que Dean allait traverser la pièce et le ramener dans la chambre en le portant sur son épaule.

Seigneur, il était encore épuisé et ivre de ce qui s'était passé ce matin. La libido de Dean fonctionnait clairement à plein régime.

Castiel essayait de décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, quand Gabriel se mit dans son champ de vision, bloquant le regard de l'homme.

_**« Arrêter de vous dévorer des yeux tous les deux ! »**_

Gabriel se tourna vers Dean _**« Dean est-ce que tu es bisexuel ? »**_

Les mots bloquèrent la respiration de Castiel, et Dean sembla déconcerté par la question.

Sa réponse fut longue à venir _**« Non »**_

Gabriel planta une main sur sa hanche _**« Est-ce qu'une relation t'intéresse ?»**_

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut aucune hésitation de la part de Dean.

_**« Bon sang non ! »**_ Aboya-t-il.

La poitrine de Castiel se resserra, et Gabriel lui lança un regard signifiant _« tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »_ avant de se retourner vers Dean.

_**« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas faire du café pendant que je discute avec Castiel ? »**_

_**« Avec plaisir ! »**_ Répondit-il.

Castiel se détendit légèrement, soulagé. Connaissant Gabriel, le médecin ne voulait pas que Dean entende ce qui allait suivre. Une fois que l'homme fut parti et qu'ils l'entendirent s'affairer dans la cuisine, Gabriel s'adressa à Castiel.

_**.**_

_**« Je te connais, Castiel »**_ Il fit un pas vers lui _**« Tu crois que parce que tu as réussi à tirer tous ces bruits de la bouche de Dean, il est d'une certaine façon attiré par toi »**_ L'expression de Gabriel était passé de l'énervement à l'inquiétude.

Castiel ravala un gémissement, préférant un Gabriel colérique à un Gabriel compatissant. Et il ne voulait certainement pas considérer le fait que son ami avait raison. Après la séance de ce matin dans le lit, le médecin avait commencé à imaginer un avenir qui incluait de fréquenter Dean.

_Tu savais que ça risquait d'arriver._

_**« Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant »**_

_**« Dommage »**_ répliqua Gabriel en soutenant son regard _**« Tu sais aussi bien que tout le monde qu'une bonne partie des orgasmes masculins -qu'ils soient gays, hétéros, ou ouverts à toutes possibilités- sont provoqués par leur main droite »**_

Quand cette discussion avait-elle dévié sur la masturbation ?

Gabriel leva sa main comme s'il montrait la preuve à conviction A dans un procès contre Castiel.

_**« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je jouis régulièrement en pensant à quelque chose pour lequel je n'ai absolument aucune attirance »**_

Castiel grimaça presque à ces paroles. Seigneur, il n'y avait aucun mystère sur la direction que prenait le sujet.

_**« Nous ne sommes pour l'essentiel que des érections sur pattes à la recherche du grand O »**_ Continua-t-il _**« Et Dean n'est pas différent. Sortir est une chose, mais tu n'as pas besoin de te jeter au lit avec qui que ce soit, encore moins Dean. Pas quand tu trimbales déjà assez de bagages pour devoir payer 500 dollars de supplément à l'aéroport »**_

Bagages ? Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

_**« Non sérieusement Castiel »**_ Le visage de Gabriel était sombre _**« Tu es une épave. Sans parler de ton incorrigible romantisme. Avant que tu t'installes avec Dick -un emménagement pour lequel j'étais contre depuis le début, si tu t'en souviens- tu tombais amoureux de tous les coups d'un soir qui réussissaient à te convaincre de coucher avec eux »**_

Avoir son passé jeté à la figure aussi agressivement fit lever les mains de Castiel en signe de reddition. Avoir ledit passé illustrer la remarque exacte qu'il avait essayé de se faire avant de coucher avec Dean était douloureux.

_**« D'accord, d'accord. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, d'accord ? »**_

.

Castiel savait qu'il avait grandement merdé. Il n'avait pas besoin que son ami en remette une couche avec ça.

Mais apparemment, Gabriel s'en fichait.

_**« Et je connais Dean encore mieux que je ne te connais. Il va chercher l'activité qui lui donne du plaisir sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Et toi, mon ami, tu es incapable de baiser un homme pour le fun et laisser ton cœur de côté »**_

Castiel lutta avec le besoin de fermer les yeux, refusant d'avouer que son cœur était peut-être déjà impliqué.

_Prolonger la fin ne fera qu'empirer ça._

Castiel laissa retomber ses mains à ses côtés _**« Bien »**_ Dit-il avant de se tourner pour partir.

_**« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »**_ Demanda Gabriel.

_**« Dans la cuisine »**_

_**« Pourquoi faire ? »**_

Castiel continua à marcher, ses pieds lui faisant l'effet de peser 50 kilos chacun.

_**« Dire au-revoir à Dean »**_

**.**

**~~OooO~~**

**.**

**POV Dean**

Tandis que la cafetière en inox crachait les dernières gouttes de café dans la carafe, Dean passa en revue la pièce au carrelage blanc, au bois d'acajou et remplis d'assez de gadgets pour fournir un magasin de cuisine. Il savait que le mec aimait cuisiner, mais sérieusement. Quelque part dans cette cuisine bien équipée, il devait y avoir des tasses à café.

Après plusieurs essais, il réussit à trouver le bon placard et remplit un mug. Il appuya sa hanche contre le comptoir et sirota le breuvage noir, appréciant l'odeur et la dose de caféine plus que nécessaire.

Il était justement en train de se demander si Gabriel avait fini de faire passer Castiel sur le grill -et si ce n'était pas dangereux de retourner dans le séjour- quand Castiel entra dans la cuisine, les pieds nus silencieux sur le sol.

La présence de Gabriel n'avait laissé aucune opportunité de discuter de ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre de Castiel, et la mauvaise tension le rendait maintenant mal à l'aise.

Sans un mot, il tendit la main vers le placard contenant les mugs et en remplit un second, passant le café à Castiel.

_**« Merci »**_ Dit celui-ci en ajoutant de la crème.

L'homme semblait avoir du mal à croiser son regard.

Merde, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

_**« Je ne voulais pas… »**_ Commença Dean juste au moment où Castiel disait _**« Je n'aurais pas dû…»**_

Ils se turent tous les deux, et Dean leva son café en direction de Castiel.

_**« Toi d'abord »**_

_**« Gabriel a raison. La nuit dernière était une erreur »**_

.

L'agacement démarra dans les tripes de Dean. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi la déclaration de Castiel lui tapait autant sur les nerfs. Oui, il avait pensé la même chose. Oui, il se sentait maintenant plus mal à l'aise et nerveux qu'un prostitué à la messe du dimanche. Et, d'accord, ils commençaient à peine à songer aux conséquences de leurs actions. Mais, merde…

Il refusait de regretter ses choix.

_**« Je pense qu'on devrait souffler un peu »**_ Dit Castiel.

Dean fronça les sourcils, confus. _Souffler ?_

_**« Je veux dire… »**_ Continua Castiel en se frottant les yeux _**« Je crois qu'on ne devrait plus se voir pendant un moment »**_

Dean posa bruyamment son mug sur le comptoir _**« Pourquoi ça ? »**_

Putain de bordel de merde, maintenant il parlait comme une nana pot de colle.

_**« Voyons Dean ! Les choses sont déjà assez bizarres comme ça. Je ne crois pas que continuer les cours particuliers de moto soit raisonnable »**_

Dean se massa le front, ignorant la migraine qui se développait en arrière-plan.

_**« Pourquoi ne pas simplement inscrire tout ça comme une expérience et prétendre que la nuit dernière n'a jamais eu lieu ? »**_

_**« Tu peux faire ça ? »**_

_Bon Dieu, non._

_**« Absolument »**_ Dit-il à la place.

L'éclair d'émotion dans les yeux de Castiel fut bref, mais réussit tout de même à serrer les tripes de Dean. Génial, maintenant l'air vulnérable de Castiel était causé par lui, pas par l'ex de Castiel. Et le savoir ne lui convenait pas.

_**« Peut-être que dans 2 ou 3 mois, on pourra voir où on en serra »**_ Dit Castiel.

Mais Dean eut l'impression distincte qu'il n'avait aucune intention d'y donner suite.

_**« Mais pour l'instant, je crois que le mieux est de ne plus se voir »**_

Castiel jetait Dean. Poliment, bien sûr. Mais il le jetait quand même.

Une sensation inhabituelle remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ha, c'était donc ce que ressentait une femme quand il lui rappelait que cette seule nuit était tout ce qu'il autorisait. À l'avenir, il devrait se rappeler combien ça craignait d'être de ce côté de la barrière.

Mais, pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas, il n'était pas prêt à abandonner.

_**.**_

_**« Et le Rallye Run ? »**_

Dean ignorait pourquoi, mais il voulait vraiment Castiel à ses côtés pour la collecte de fonds.

_**« Peut-être que l'année prochaine je m'y inscrirais »**_ Répondit-il.

Putain. C'était déjà assez dur que ce soit la 5ème édition de la course. Maintenant l'évènement qu'il avait attendu avec impatience pendant des semaines lui semblait de moins en moins une distraction plus que nécessaire dont il aurait besoin pour survivre à l'anniversaire de Sam sans devenir marteau.

Pourtant, même si coucher avec un gars ne menaçait pas sa virilité, agir comme une petite amie psychotique et pot de colle le ferait à coup sûr.

_**« D'accord mec. Si c'est ce que tu veux »**_ Dit-il.

Il étudia les yeux bleus de Castiel avant de placer son mug dans l'évier.

_**« Alors, à un de ces quatre… »**_

Et, sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la maison de Castiel.

.

* * *

_**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien :) En cas de retard ne pas s'inquiéter, la suite arrivera forcément ^^ **_

_**Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur ma page fb du même nom ( si c'est pas déjà le cas ^^) sur laquelle je poste des infos photos etc...**_

_**Anyway... j'espère que chapitre vous aura plus...mais d'ailleurs dois-je vous mettre la suite ? :)** _


	8. Chapter 7

_**Merci à toutes ! Aux nouvelles, aux anciennes, oui...à vous toutes ! :D  
**_

_**Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 7 ;)**_

_**Enjoy ! :)**_

_**XoXo**_

.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

.

**POV Dean**

**.**

Deux semaines plus tard, Dean gara sa moto devant la Clinique Front Street.

Bon sang, il devenait une petite amie psychotique et pot de colle.

Mais, bordel, il ne harcelait pas Castiel. Après des jours sans aucun contact, il s'arrêtait juste pour demander si Castiel avait changé d'avis au sujet du Rallye. D'homme à homme. D'ami à ami.

Rien de féminin à ça, pas du tout.

Il mit pied à terre, faisant une pause avant d'abaisser la béquille. Le voisinage frôlait la limite du douteux, alors il poussa sa bécane pour la monter sur le trottoir, heureux d'avoir pris sa vieille Yamaha plutôt que quelque chose qui avait plus de valeur à ses yeux. Un immense camping-car était garé sur le côté de la rue avec les mots Unité Médicale Mobile écrit en rouge dessus.

Après quelques secondes de délibération, il laissa sa moto le long du côté droit de l'allée menant au bâtiment et poussa la porte d'entrée. Peinte en gris basique et ennuyeux, la pièce répondait aux normes du fonctionnel. Du linoléum rayé. Du mobilier simple. Hormis les quelques posters proclamant l'importance d'utiliser des préservatifs, les murs étaient nus.

Il traversa la salle d'attente vide et se dirigea vers le bureau d'accueil sans fioritures. Une femme d'un certain âge était assise devant un ordinateur, ses cheveux poivre et sel tirés en arrière. Les manches larges de sa blouse flottaient au-dessus de ses épaules pendant que ses doigts volaient sur le clavier.

Sans même lever la tête, elle demanda :

_**« Puis-je vous aider ? »**_

_**« Il faut que je parle au Dr Novak »**_

_**« Est-ce que vous avez rendez-vous ? »**_

_**« Euh…non… »**_ Dit Dean _**« Est-ce que vous pouvez lui dire que Dean Winchester est ici pour le voir ? »**_

Ses doigts cessèrent enfin de claquer sur l'ordinateur, et elle lui jeta un regard mortel qu'elle avait probablement passé des années à perfectionner. Dean adopta son sourire le plus charmant.

Malheureusement, elle fut loin d'être impressionnée.

Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule du mécanicien avant de reporter son regard sur lui.

_**« Le trottoir n'est pas une place de parking »**_

_**« Hein ? »**_

_**« C'est un trottoir »**_

Quand Dean cligna des yeux, l'air simplement confus, elle continua comme si elle participait à un concours d'orthographe.

_**« T R O T… »**_

_**« Je sais comment écrire trottoir ! »**_ Dit-il sèchement.

Bon sang, le dragon était une cliente pas commode.

Il sourit de nouveau.

_**« Si vous voulez bien allez voir le Dr Novak… » **_

_**« Je suis désolée, il vous faudra prendre rendez-vous »**_

Elle reporta son attention sur son ordinateur avec plus de concentration qu'un vendredi après-midi à 17H ne le méritait. Soit c'était une employée excessivement dévouée soit elle rabrouait délibérément Dean. Zut, un peu plus de ce traitement et son égo allait commencer à prendre pour lui tous ces rejets.

Il appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir _**« Dites juste au Dr Novak que son petit ami est ici »**_ Dit-il.

Il eut alors la satisfaction de voir l'expression du Dragon se figer.

Cette vison valait définitivement le risque que Castiel ne le considère que comme le petit ami de secours qui s'accroche.

_**« Comment avez-vous dit vous appeler déjà ? »**_ Demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire de Dean s'agrandit.

_**« Dean Winchester. D E A… »**_

_**« D'accord ! D'accord !»**_

Le Dragon éloigna sa chaise à roulettes de son bureau.

_**« Inutile d'être impertinent »**_

Elle agita la main en direction de la salle d'attente vide constituée d'une dizaine de chaises en plastique et de tables basses jonchées de piles de magazines.

_**« Asseyez-vous »**_

Dean lui adressa son plus charmant sourire. Encore.

**« Merci »**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel dans une expression de _« quel sacré numéro ! »_

Quinze minutes plus tard, il gigotait sur le siège dur. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi dernièrement et en était arrivé à la conclusion que, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait des regrets.

Ou plus précisément, un très gros regret.

Ce qui était un étrange sentiment après un engagement de longue durée à vivre dans le présent -parce qu'au diable le passé, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Et au diable l'avenir parce que c'était une garce capricieuse.

Pourtant, inutile de contourner la vérité. Il avait royalement merdé, parce que pour autant qu'il ait apprécié la partie de jambes en l'air qui avait chamboulé sa vie, il avait découvert que la compagnie de Castiel lui manquait encore plus. Au point qu'il échangerait ses souvenirs foutrement inoubliables juste pour avoir de nouveau Castiel dans sa vie.

Pour quelqu'un qui appréciait une bonne séance de sexe et passait joyeusement la plupart de son temps libre tout seul, cette pensée était sacrément perturbante.

_**« Dean ?»**_

Dean leva la tête et fit de son mieux pour empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper. Combien de conversations allait-il devoir supporter avant de parler avec Castiel ?

Dick se tenait devant lui. L'homme semblait sur ses gardes, toutes émotions méticuleusement barricadée derrière ses yeux marron glacé.

_**« Je suis ici pour voir Castiel »**_ Dit Dean.

_Oh, sans blague Sherlock !_

Un petit sourire passa rapidement sur les lèvres de Dick.

_**« Je m'en doutais bien »**_ Dit-il _**« Je sais que cette relation était fausse au début. Mais vous sembliez plutôt sérieux tous les deux à la fin de la soirée chez Gabriel »**_

Dean avait déjà décidé de ne pas s'attarder sur ce souvenir particulier.

Le pantalon habillé de Dick, sa cravate et sa chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col semblaient vivement professionnels. Et pour la première fois, il étudia la constitution athlétique de l'homme. Ce type prenait clairement son entraînement au sérieux. Dean pouvait comprendre pourquoi Castiel avait commencé à sortir avec son collègue. Mais, il avait beau essayer, il ne pigeait pas pourquoi Dick avait déménagé. Et alors que Dean préférait vivre seul, partager une maison avec Castiel avait dû être génial.

_**« J'ai supposé que vous et Castiel aviez mis un terme à cette relation »**_ Continua Dick.

Dean bougea sur son siège, détestant la nature perspicace de l'ex de Castiel.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? »**_

_**« Sa bonne humeur habituelle est partie en congé »**_

D'un côté, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir ici.

_**« Nous avons eu un… »**_

Dean fronça les sourcils. Comment expliquer la fin de leur _« relation »_ sans que ça fasse féminin ?

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre _**« Nous avons eu un petit désaccord. Mais je suis ici pour réparer ça »**_

Et s'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même -quelque chose qu'il évitait de manière plus agressive que d'habitude dernièrement- une partie de lui se demandait si Dick était la raison pour laquelle Castiel ne voulait plus être ami avec lui.

Parce que se réconcilier avec son ex serait compliqué avec, dans les parages, le petit ami de secours devenu coup d'un soir.

Dean fronça encore plus les sourcils.

_**« Vous êtes sûr que réparer cette relation est sage ? »**_ Demanda Dick.

Non, il n'était carrément sûr de rien, sauf que rien de tout ça n'était les oignons de Dick.

_**« Je pense que c'est un projet brillant »**_

_**« Je pense que vous avez le potentiel de réellement le blesser »**_ Répliqua l'homme.

Dean lâcha un grognement de…quelque chose. Agacement, peut-être, face à l'ex de Castiel. Ou peut-être que le bruit reflétait la confusion générale qui régnait en lui.

_**« C'est une déclaration surprenante de la part de l'homme qui a rendu Castiel si misérable »**_

Dick ne cilla pas, et Dean croisa son regard par pur entêtement.

_**« Il vous est impossible de comprendre pourquoi je suis vraiment parti. En fait…»**_ Le ton de Dick se fit glacial, imitant cet infernal regard imperturbable _**« …Castiel non plus »**_

Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Et après un rapide hochement de tête en guise d'au-revoir, Dick se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, ayant clairement terminé cette inconfortable conversation. Dix autres minutes s'écoulèrent pendant que Dean attendait.

Devrait-il partir ? Où était Castiel ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, et que c'était une manière passivement agressive de lui dire d'aller se faire voir.

Devenant de plus en plus nerveux, il prit un exemplaire du magazine People et le feuilleta sans but. Des voix lui parvinrent du couloir. En pantalon kaki et pull, Castiel tourna l'angle du couloir, tenant la main d'une petite fille, une femme d'âge moyen à l'air fatigué à ses côtés. À cette vision, Dean haussa les sourcils.

Le regard de Castiel croisa celui du mécanicien, et le médecin lui fit un léger mouvement de tête. Mais toute son attention restait sur la petite famille. L'enfant bondissait sur ses pieds, balançant occasionnellement le bras de Castiel. Mais il continuait à parler calmement avec la mère, complètement inconscient d'être utilisé comme une balançoire.

Finalement, il serra la main de la femme pour lui dire au-revoir et ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite. Celle-ci lui répondit par un gloussement, et Dean remarqua les rides de plaisir autour des yeux de Castiel.

Les mêmes rides qui apparaissaient chaque fois qu'il démarrait la Harley.

Le cœur de Dean se serra ridiculement à ce souvenir.

Après avoir conduit ses patientes dehors, Castiel s'approcha de Dean.

_**« Rachel a dit que mon petit ami était ici pour me voir »**_

Dean n'arrivait absolument pas à se rappeler pourquoi il avait cru que voir la réaction du Dragon passait en priorité devant la crainte du label _« petite amie collante »_ qu'il récolterait avec Castiel.

_**« Euh…oui »**_

Dean lâcha le magazine sur la table, essayant de décider si le moment était embarrassant ou non.

_**« À propos de ça… »**_

_**« Elle n'a pas semblé croire ta déclaration »**_

Les rides d'amusement reparurent autour des yeux de Castiel, et Dean se détendit un peu.

_**« Bon sang, tout le monde voit clair en moi »**_ Répliqua Dean en souriant _**« Je suppose que je fais un piètre petit ami de secours.**_

Un petit rire s'échappa de Castiel.

_**« Tu as eu tes bons moments »**_

Cette fois-ci, la pause fut réellement inconfortable. Les souvenirs de ces moments envahirent la pièce vide autour d'eux, aspirant tout l'oxygène de la salle d'attente. Les souvenirs de Castiel agenouillé aux pieds de Dean, Dean à quatre pattes devant Castiel…

_Bon sang, cela n'améliorait pas la gêne ambiante._

.

Castiel repoussa une mèche de son front.

_**« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »**_

_Dis-lui la vérité. Dis-lui que tu veux réparer votre erreur._

Dean ouvrit la bouche, mais au dernier moment, il perdit tout courage et choisit la lâcheté.

_**« Gabriel me rend carrément dingue »**_

Un unique sourcil s'éleva sur le visage de Castiel.

Dean se leva, s'éloignant de quelques pas dans l'espoir de relâcher la tension.

_**« Il change complètement le Rallye »**_

_**« D'accord »**_ Dit Castiel en faisant traîner les voyelles _**« Mais c'est lui l'organisateur cette année »**_

Labourant ses cheveux de sa main, Dean répondit _**« Je sais »**_

Il se tourna pour faire face à Castiel et laissa retomber son bras sur le côté.

_**« Mais maintenant, il veut qu'on fasse toute la course en équipes. Ce qui est une idée ridiculement stupide. Et la bouffe qu'il sert à chaque arrêt est carrément bizarre »**_

_**« Dean, pourquoi es-tu vraiment ici ? »**_ Demanda Castiel, le regard intense.

Dean enfonça ses mains dans ses poches arrière de son jean, réfléchissant à une réponse. Plus la cinquième édition du Rallye Run approchait, plus Dean devenait nerveux. Cinq ans sans son meilleur ami semblait une étape importante, une étape vraiment déprimante. Les pensées sombres lui firent ravaler la vraie réponse à la question de Castiel et les mots qui emplissaient le cœur de Dean, désireux de sortir.

_Parce que je voulais te revoir._

_Parce que ta compagnie me manque._

_Parce que j'ai besoin de toi en tant qu'ami._

Putain, cette énervante mélancolie bousillait sérieusement son cerveau.

Tout ce que Dean trouva à dire fut plutôt nul.

_**« Je suis venu parce que j'espérais te convaincre d'être le cinquième de mon équipe dans le Rallye Run »**_

_**« Dean »**_ Souffla Castiel _**« Je crois que… »**_

_**« Je garde mes mains pour moi »**_

Dean leva les bras, paumes face à Castiel, comme s'il prêtait un double serment.

_**« Promis. De plus, tu n'as pas envie de louper tout le dur labeur de Gabriel, pas vrai ? »**_

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi convaincre Castiel de rouler à ses côtés semblait si important. Plus important que le travail. Plus important que le Rallye Run lui-même.

_**« Allez, Cas »**_

Malgré l'urgence qui se frayait un chemin dans son cerveau, il envoya à Castiel un sourire détendu, espérant prendre le dessus sur l'instant.

_**« Tu as un truc de mieux à faire le week-end prochain ? »**_

_**« Pas vraiment »**_ Répondit l'homme avec un petit tic des lèvres.

_**« Parfait »**_

Dean sauta sur cet aveu comme si Castiel avait dit oui. Autant aller plus loin.

_**« Je prévois de te retrouver au point de départ »**_

Castiel hésita, l'air de vouloir protester, alors Dean enchaîna rapidement.

_**« Fais-moi confiance, tu n'as pas envie de rater Gabriel avec son t-shirt rose fluo où il est écrit Diva aux Commandes »**_

Castiel se mit à rire, ses yeux se ridant aux coins, et Dean sourit de son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'il avait atterri à la Clinique.

Le Dragon apparut à l'angle du couloir, un immense fourre-tout pendu à son épaule.

_**« Bonsoir Castiel »**_

_**« Bonsoir Rachel. À lundi »**_

Quand la femme plissa les yeux en direction de Dean, ce dernier sourit.

_**« Faites attention de ne pas trébucher sur cette moto garée sur le trottoir »**_ Dit Dean, savourant les dagues optiques qu'elle lança dans sa direction _**« Et merci pour votre aide »**_

Rachel renifla de mépris en passant devant lui et continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_**« Les bons employés sont difficiles à trouver »**_ Dit Castiel avec un rictus malicieux _**«La prochaine fois que tu t'arrêtes dire bonjour, j'apprécierais énormément que tu ne mettes pas mon personnel en rogne »**_

Les mots _«_ _prochaine fois »_ résonnèrent dans la tête de Dean, ressemblant presque à une victoire et provoqua le relâchement de sa poitrine, serrée depuis deux semaines.

_**« Pour sûr, vieux. Tout ce que tu veux »**_

Castiel hésita.

_**« Il y a un match de football ce soir »**_ Au lieu de l'interrompre, Dean sut se taire cette fois-ci, empli d'espoir tandis que Castiel continuait _**« Ça devrait être bien. Tu veux passer prendre un truc à manger et regarder le match ? »**_

Dean sourit à Castiel, la victoire officiellement en poche.

_**« Absolument »**_

.

**~~OooO~~**

.

Le jour de la cinquième édition du Sam's Memorial Rallye Run commença avec un splendide lever de soleil et le bzzz, bzzz, bzzz du téléphone portable de Castiel contre la table de nuit. Il étouffa à peine son gémissement. Inutile de vérifier le numéro pour deviner qui appelait.

_**« Maman »**_

Le coussin de Castiel camoufla sa voix lorsqu'il répondit.

_**« Il est 5H du matin »**_

Pendant la pause qui suivit, Castiel imagina son visage neutre, le sous-texte de son commentaire complètement perdu pour l'esprit de sa mère. Il essaya de nouveau.

_**« Et c'est samedi »**_

L'information supplémentaire ne parut pas aider.

Castiel se tourna dans une position plus confortable sur le lit.

_**« Pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt ?»**_

_**« Je travaille sur la rédaction d'un article… »**_

Comme d'habitude une montée de culpabilité suivit. Il ne pouvait pas critiquer sa mère pour être, eh bien, elle-même. Comme son père, c'était une brillante chercheuse et une geek absolue, mais elle était aimante à son étrange façon. Elle n'avait pas sourcillé quand, à l'âge de 16 ans, Castiel lui avait annoncé qu'il était gay. Il avait passé des mois à trouver le courage de faire son _«coming out »_ devant sa famille, et leur réaction avait été affreusement décevante. Tout d'un coup, il ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans être inondé de brochures de soutien, de faits et de statistiques sur les adolescents gays, tous fournis par sa mère.

Elle employait la même énergie pour casser les lois contre le mariage gay.

_**« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir, papa et toi ? »**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**« Nous préparons notre présentation pour une Conférence du mois prochain »**_

_**« Quoi d'autre ? Comme quelque chose qui n'implique pas le travail ? »**_

Deux secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne réponde.

_**« Du chinois à emporter »**_

_**« Ca à l'air… » **__De ressembler étonnement à un dîner __**«…chouette »**_

Comment ses parents étaient sortis de leur labo respectif, s'étaient rencontrés et enfin mariés, Castiel ne le saurait jamais. Heureusement, son frère et lui n'avaient pas hérité de leurs aptitudes relationnelles maladroites.

Puis Castiel se rappela combien il était resté muet devant Dick ce jour-là dans son garage. Et comment la proximité de Dean à la soirée avait fait de lui un bavard stupide.

D'accord, donc peut-être qu'il avait évité la plus grande partie des aptitudes relationnelles maladroites de sa mère.

_**« J'appelais à propos de la cérémonie de remise des prix » **_Dit-elle _**«Comme Dick et toi êtes les vainqueurs, ton père et moi prendrons notre samedi pour venir y assister »**_

_**« Ce sera bien de vous voir tous les deux »**_ Répondit Castiel.

_**« Nous espérons pouvoir boire un verre avec Dick et toi juste avant »**_

Castiel étouffa un gémissement tandis qu'il plantait ses coudes dans le matelas et se frottait les yeux pour chasser le sommeil. Une visite de ses parents était rare, mais pas malvenue. Régulièrement, Castiel et Dick avaient pris la voiture et fait le voyage de 5H jusqu'à Los Angeles pour les voir. Les avoir ici serait un changement agréable.

Excepté pour le petit détail que Dick et lui n'était plus en couple.

_**« Maman, tu sais que Dick et moi avons rompu »**_

Et parler de cette séparation à sa mère avait été l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait jamais faites. Il détestait la décevoir.

_**« Tu l'as dit toi-même Castiel. Il y a toujours de l'espoir »**_

_De l'espoir._

Tandis que sa mère divaguait sur les statistiques en matière de ruptures et de réconciliation -et Seigneur, où trouvait-elle toutes ces données ?- Castiel jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de sa chambre alors que l'aube envahissait le ciel, le soleil dominant lentement l'horizon.

Une semaine plus tôt, un vendredi, il avait démarré la journée avec une humeur de chien, Dean lui manquant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Pourtant, il avait été convaincu que s'éloigné avait été la bonne décision. Supporter Dick et l'atmosphère tendue au boulot avait fourni un rappel quotidien de la façon dont les relations amoureuses pouvaient vous brouiller l'esprit. Et la leur avait été plutôt directe, pas la version bordélique de Castiel et Dean. Alors Castiel était resté ferme dans sa volonté de rester loin de cet homme.

Quand Dean était venu à la clinique, l'air aussi bien que d'habitude, Castiel n'avait pas été préparé a son regard plein d'espoir. Cette expression lui avait fait croire qu'il avait également manqué au mécanicien et que ce dernier mourait d'envie de le retrouver comme ami.

Et il avait cédé.

Depuis ce jour-là, ils avaient repris leur rythme familier de discussion sur les motos, les réparations et le football, des discussions générales qui ne signifiaient rien et qui, pourtant, en même temps, signifiaient tout. Castiel évitait toute conversation qui impliquait l'aspect physique de leur relation.

Il faisait attention à ne pas le toucher accidentellement, et si le souvenir occasionnel pointait sa tête persistante, il repoussait l'image de côté. La situation n'était pas parfaite, mais valait mieux que la misère des 2 semaines passées seul. Et il avait hâte de passer ce week-end avec Dean.

Probablement plus qu'il ne le devrait.

_**« Castiel ? »**_

Il se força à reporter son attention sur sa mère.

_**« Est-ce que Dick et toi essayez d'arranger les choses ? »**_ Continua-t-elle.

Merde. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Sa mère adorait Dick. Comment pouvait-il lui dire que l'homme avait un nouveau petit ami ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il n'arrêtait pas de penser à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il n'avait pas envie de décevoir à nouveau sa mère, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.

_**« Pas vraiment »**_ Dit-il vaguement _**« Mais j'adorerais vous avoir papa et toi avant la cérémonie »**_

Il avait besoin d'être plus préparé avant de partager la nouvelle sur Dick. Sur Dean. Sur lui-même. Bon sang, il avait besoin de découvrir la vérité avant de pouvoir expliquer les faits à quelqu'un d'autre.

.

**~~OooO~~**

.

Deux heures plus tard, Castiel se tenait sur l'immense parking et s'isolait des discussions des motards à différents stades de préparation, récitant en silence les raisons nécessaires pour maintenir une attitude nonchalante en présence de Dean.

Malgré la lumière du soleil, les températures du petit matin rafraîchissaient toujours l'air, et il referma sa veste de course à la coupe ajustée pour se protéger du froid. Mais il n'aurait pas dû s'embêter à le faire, parce que Dean s'arrêta à côté de lui et se gara. La vibration de plaisir qui en résulta créa un chatoiement de chaleur qui donna à Castiel une impression de surcharge, sa peau soudain électrique.

Merde.

_**« Tu es prêt ? »**_ Demanda Dean en retirant son casque, les doux épis de ses cheveux semblant particulièrement rebelles aujourd'hui.

Castiel avait envie d'aplatir les mèches, alors il serra son poing à ses côtés. Dean avait l'air complètement détendu et ne semblait pas affecté par la présence du médecin. L'attitude décontractée fit remonter à la surface les paroles de Dean dans sa cuisine en ce détestable matin…

_« …prétendre que la nuit dernière n'a jamais eu lieu ? »_

_« Tu peux faire ça ? »_

_« Absolument »_

Castiel déglutit, mettant le souvenir de côté.

_**« Prêt comme je ne le serais jamais. Quelles sont les règles pour la course aujourd'hui ? »**_

_**« Chaque membre de l'équipe récupère une carte à jouer aux endroits désignés le long du parcours. L'équipe qui a la meilleure main à chaque arrêt remporte une tournée gratuite ce soir. Il y a deux arrêts jusqu'à la destination finale d'aujourd'hui et deux arrêts sur le trajet de retour de demain. Mais ce week-end, ce sont les bécanes qui sont à l'honneur »**_

Castiel regarda la Ducati de Dean, une moto qui laissait penser qu'atteindre 300km/h était non seulement possible, mais inévitable.

_**« Tu en as combien au fait ? »**_

_**« Sept »**_ Répondit Dean _**« Mais j'ai cherché pas mal de Triumph Trophy en vente. J'ai toujours voulu une bécane à la James Dean. Tu devrais venir avec moi un de ces quatre pour en mater une »**_

Amusé, Castiel sourit.

_**« Est-ce que tu as déjà envisagé de suivre une thérapie pour cette obsession ? »**_

_**« Absolument pas »**_ Rétorqua Dean, son sourire achevant presque Castiel.

Quinze minutes et plusieurs paroles d'encouragement interne plus tard, Castiel suivait Dean pour rencontrer les 3 autres coéquipiers sur la ligne de départ. Avec presque 150 participants, les motos démarrèrent en groupes, les rugissements des moteurs créant un vacarme impressionnant. Quand vint leur tour, Castiel suivit Dean jusqu'à l'autoroute, appréciant la sensation de sa Harley. Le moteur ronronnait comme un lion comblé depuis l'échauffement. Ils prirent rapidement un rythme stable sur la route, les cinq hommes de l'équipe de Dean restant proches les uns des autres.

Benny, un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années et pompier à Sacramento, prit les rênes. Derrière lui se trouvait son frère Chuck, une version un peu plus jeune et plus fine de Benny. Après Chuck venait Garth, un comptable venant de Redlands qui ressemblait…eh bien, à un comptable. Il portait des lunettes à monture métallique, et sa personnalité était plus posée que Benny et son frère.

Dean et Castiel fermaient la marche, roulant côte à côte, la position étant confortable. Désormais, ils connaissaient suffisamment bien les habitudes de chacun pour anticiper les réactions de l'autre.

Et malgré les sentiments conflictuels de Castiel, se retrouver à nouveau sur la route avec Dean lui semblait juste.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent au premier arrêt de la journée, la température glaciale avait disparu, le soleil étincelant sur les rangées de motos garées. Au centre d'un grand champ, une immense tente avait été dressée et remplie de tables.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, et Castiel suivit Dean jusqu'à la zone de repos de fortune. Le temps passé sur la route avait dû réduire à néant sa volonté, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard des fesses de Dean. Il était évident que Jacob Davis et Levi Strauss avait en tête la silhouette du mécanicien lorsqu'ils avaient créé leurs jeans.

Pour chance, une voix tira Castiel de ses pensées traitresses.

_**« Vous voilà tous les deux »**_

.

Au milieu de la mer de cuir, de bottes et de jambières, ainsi que de ceux en vêtements de course, Gabriel approcha dans un t-shirt rose fluo. Dean n'avait pas exagéré. Les mots _« Diva aux Commandes »_ étaient étalés sur le torse de Gabriel.

Celui-ci fit un geste pour désigner la colonie de motards qui s'amusaient.

_**« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » **_

À une extrémité de la tente, une femme vêtue d'une robe du soir monta sur une petite scène, saisit le micro et commença à parler. La voix était indéniablement masculine.

Dean dévisagea le Drag Queen.

_**« Je pense… »**_

La musique d'un piano emplit l'air, et l'artiste commença à chanter à tue-tête _« I Will Survive »_ de Gloria Gaynor. Cinq secondes passèrent avant que Dean semble suffisamment remis pour parler.

_**« Bon sang Gaby »**_ Grinça Dean.

Ce qui, apparemment, draina la capacité de Dean à former des mots. Alors Castiel répondit à l'expression trop innocente de Gabriel qui disait _« Quoi ? »_

_**« C'est un peu trop pour un samedi matin au milieu de nulle part »**_ Dit Castiel.

Le chanteur atteignit une note trop aigüe stridente, et Dean se remit enfin de son état apoplectique.

_**« Il n'y a même pas assez de bière pour brouiller les sens »**_

_**« Tu connais les règles »**_ Dit Gabriel _**« C'est toi qui les as faites. Pas d'alcool pendant la course. Et « Destiny's Bitch » est l'une des attractions les plus sexy de la Baie »**_

Dean lança à Gabriel un regard sceptique.

Mais ensuite Destiny's Bitch atteignit une autre note aigüe, et Castiel remercia silencieusement Gabriel d'avoir choisi des verres en plastique et pas en cristal.

Un serveur portant un t-shirt rose fluo assorti et les mots « _Petit Mignon »_ passa à côté d'eux avec un plateau d'amuse-gueules délicatement arrangés. Gabriel tendit le bras et en attrapa deux.

L'air consterné de Dean était presque comique.

_**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »**_

_**« La collation d'aujourd'hui, gracieusement offerte par mon restaurant préféré, est une fine tranche de pomme verte recouverte de jambon cru et de fromage de chèvre avec un filet de miel »**_

Gabriel en fourra une dans sa bouche et tendit l'autre à Dean.

_**« Goûtes-en une. C'est délicieux »**_

Dean observa l'offrande avec une pointe d'horreur.

_**« Je dois parler à …à quelqu'un »**_

_**« C'est ça beau gosse »**_ Dit Gabriel avant de se retourner vers Castiel _**« Castiel et moi, on va papoter »**_

Bien que les mots fussent innocents, le ton de Gabriel créa un nœud de tension dans le ventre de Castiel. Heureusement, Gabriel resta silencieux pendant que Dean s'éloignait, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule. Malheureusement, il ne détourna pas le regard des fesses de Dean suffisamment vite.

Gabriel le dévisagea sans dire un mot et, malgré la brise fraîche, il sentit son dos lui chauffer. Il se força à rester calme et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

_**« Dean m'a demandé d'être le cinquième de l'équipe. Alors dans un sens… »**_ Dit Castiel _**«…c'est de ta faute si je suis ici »**_

Gabriel lui lança simplement un regard qui hurlait _conneries_.

_**« On est juste amis, Gaby »**_

L'expression de Gabriel ne changea pas.

_**« Rien d'autre »**_ Tenta encore Castiel.

Gabriel laissa enfin échapper un rire moqueur.

_**« Il n'y a pas un gay au monde qui ne voudrait pas ça de Dean Winchester. Probablement quelques hétéros aussi »**_

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, une pensée lui venant soudain à l'esprit. Tout ce temps, il avait supposé que les réprimandes de Gabriel étaient causées par la possibilité qu'il soit blessé. Maintenant, il se demandait pour qui, exactement, Gabriel s'inquiétait le plus.

_**« Est-ce que ça t'inclut toi ? »**_ Demanda Castiel.

_**« Oh mon Dieu » **_Gabriel pencha la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire bruyant, infirmant les pensées récentes de Castiel _**« Tu es jaloux ? »**_

_**« Non »**_ Dit Castiel, bien qu'une part de lui envisageait la possibilité.

Il était évident que les deux hommes étaient proches. Et Castiel n'était pas assez délirant pour nier sa curiosité dévorante au sujet de Dean Winchester. Il suspectait Gabriel d'en savoir plus sur Dean qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

_**« Je ne suis pas jaloux. Mais je pensais que tu l'étais peut-être »**_

Gabriel souffla de colère _**« Je connais trop Dean pour m'embarquer dans ce genre de peine de cœur »**_

_Peine de cœur._

Avant qu'il pût remettre ses idées en place, Dean revint dans leur direction, l'air un peu plus détendu maintenant que Destiny's Bitch faisait une pause. Castiel regarda dans le vide en direction de la foule et l'écouta sans enthousiasme commencer à discuter de la route de demain.

Dean espérait-il plus entre eux ? Jusqu'à présent, il avait tenu sa promesse, gardant ses mains pour lui. En fait, il avait l'air si indifférent que Castiel avait commencé à réexaminer le discours du lendemain de Gabriel. Castiel avait-il été la _« main »,_ une façon pratique pour Dean de jouir ? Peut-être que Dean avait simplement eu un moment de bi-curiosité.

Une douleur prit place derrière le cœur de Castiel. Il le regarda prendre une gorgée de sa bouteille en plastique, une goutte d'eau glissant le long de son cou et s'installant dans le creux en bas de sa gorge. Un endroit parfait pour la langue de Castiel. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa stupeur.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Dean ne semblait plus le désirer et lui-même n'était pas censé le désirer.

Seigneur, pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir aujourd'hui ?

Chuck rejoignit Dean avec un amuse-gueule en mains.

_**« Quelqu'un sait où je peux trouver d'autres machins à la pomme ? »**_

Gabriel le regarda de haut en bas avant de lui envoyer un sourire éclatant.

_**« Je serais heureux de te le montrer »**_

_**« Fantastique »**_ Dit Chuck en souriant.

Castiel regarda Gabriel escorter l'homme au loin et se força à garder ses yeux sur les deux hommes, malgré la proximité perturbante de Dean.

_**« Est-ce qu'on devrait prévenir Chuck que Gabriel va probablement lui faire du rentre-dedans ? » **_Demanda Castiel, se risquant enfin à jeter un coup d'œil à Dean.

_**« Nan » **_Souriant, Dean étudiant les deux hommes tandis qu'ils disparaissaient dans la foule _**« Pourquoi gâcher la surprise ? » **_Sans à peine un regard en direction de Castiel, il continua _**« Allons chercher notre carte à jouer »**_

Et, alors qu'il suivait Dean, Castiel se concentra sur la foule autour de lui. Il devait arrêter de rechercher le retour du _« Regard »._ Il devait arrêter de se demander s'il réapparaîtrait dans les yeux de Dean.

Plus important, Castiel devait trouver ce qu'il ferait s'il réapparaissait.

.

* * *

Et voilà, comme vous pouvez le voir, ils n'auront pas tenu bien longtemps l'un sans l'autre ^^

Mais dites-moi... voulez vous connaître la suite de ce Rallye Run ? :)


	9. Chapitre 8

_Hello ! **Sorry** pour l'attente mais voici enfin le chapitre 8 ;)_

_Je rappelle en passant qu'il s'agit d'une fic **M** ! _

_Et que l'histoire n'est toujours** pas** de moi ! Je ne fais que **l'empreinter** et y glisser nos persos favoris afin de vous** la faire découvrir** :)_

**_So Enjoy ! :D_**

_**Ps : **Thank you for yours reviews! 3_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 **_

_**POV Castiel**_

.

Il s'avéra que Castiel n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter de la façon dont il répondrait au retour d'un Dean qui l'observait avec cette chaleur familière dans les yeux.

La journée se finit pratiquement comme elle avait commencé, avec un soleil étincelant juste au -dessus de l'horizon et rien ne ressemblant à du désir apparaissant dans les yeux de Dean.

En fait, il s'était presque entièrement retiré.

Le restaurant se remplit de motards, et leurs discussions, leurs rires, ainsi que le cliquetis de leurs couverts finirent par emplir l'air.

Castiel avait ri lorsque Dean avait prétendu pleurer de soulagement quand ils avaient senti le barbecue servi aux participants -le premier signe de l'humour de Dean depuis la matinée.

Leur équipe de cinq avait mangé leur repas tout en débattant du meilleur panorama de la journée.

Bizarrement, Dean resta en retrait de la discussion amicale, se concentrant plutôt silencieusement sur sa nourriture. Et il y avait quelque chose d'obscène dans la façon dont le mécanicien engloutissait sa viande grillée.

Regarder Dean lécher la sauce sur ses lèvres et ses doigts constituait une forme de torture.

Heureusement, une fois les assiettes pratiquement vides, ils restèrent assis autour de la table à siroter des bières pendant que les amis de Dean racontaient des histoires sur les anciens Rallye Run.

La conversation était une distraction bienvenue face aux doigts pornographiques et à l'attitude presque éteinte du mécanicien.

_**« Castiel »**_ L'interpela Benny, tirant le médecin de sa stupeur en le faisant sursauter _**« Tu envisages d'acheter une vraie moto ? »**_

Étant débutant, Castiel avait supporté toute la journée le poids du taquinage bon enfant du groupe. Chaque homme avait sa marque de moto préférée. Il avait rapidement appris leur préférence alors que les hommes lançaient leurs insultes favorites le long du chemin, des insultes telles que _« merde étrangère » « Yamaha, c'est bien si tu veux faire du piano » « les Harley, c'est pour les gens qui croient que le catch professionnel n'est pas scénarisé »_

_**« Une meilleure question Charlie… »**_ Castiel croisa le regard du rouquin avec un léger levé de sourcil _**« …quand est-ce que tu te laisses pousser une vraie barbe ? »**_

L'éclat de rire provenant de la table fut bruyant, mais Dean détourna simplement le regard de l'autre côté du patio, sans même une esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres.

Quand son ricanement mourut, Benny frotta les poils épars recouvrant ses joues.

_**« Ça fait combien de temps que tu fais de la moto, d'ailleurs ? »**_

_**« Un peu plus d'un mois »**_ Répondit Castiel.

_**« Punaise, mais tu es un néophyte »**_ Dit Benny.

Dean se pencha soudainement en avant, intéressé.

_**« Mais le cerveau de ce mec est un sacré coffre-fort. Je crois qu'il a une mémoire photographique »**_

Il se tourna vers Castiel…

Et bon Dieu, il aurait dû être gêné par la vague de plaisir causée par cette simple attention.

_**« En quelle année Honda a-t-il introduit la CB750 sur le marché américain ? »**_ Demanda Dean.

_**« 1969 »**_ répondit Castiel.

_**« Pendant combien d'années Harley Davidson a-t-il fabriqué le moteur Knucklehead ?**_

_**« Onze ans »**_

_**« Quand Indian a-t-il produit son premier Vtwin ? »**_ Lança Charlie.

_**« 1907 »**_ Dit Castiel _**« Mais il y a débat sur la date »**_

Le frère de Charlie, Rob, siffla.

_**« C'est un Wikipédia ambulant »**_

_**« Peut-être »**_ Dit Castiel en riant _**« Mais ne me demandez pas de vous aider pour une révision »**_

Dean pencha la tête de côté en direction de Castiel.

_**« C'est vrai »**_ Dit-il _**« Il ne connaît pas la différence entre un tournevis cruci et un plat ! »**_

Chuck aboya un _**« Tu déconnes ? »**_ en même temps que plusieurs grognements incrédules parvinrent du reste des hommes. Castiel sourit, amusé que le taquinage amical s'étende maintenant à ses compétences mécaniques abyssales, mais surtout soulagé, parce que le fait que Dean ne le taquinait pas avait paru plutôt anormal.

_**« C'est l'heure du traditionnel toast d'anniversaire »**_ Déclara Garth en levant son verre _**« A Sam ! »**_

Avec un murmure général d'accord, la petite bande d'hommes leva son verre, et Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Dean. La raison de sa sombre humeur le frappa soudain, et il se donna mentalement des coups de pieds aux fesses.

Seigneur, comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Castiel reposa lentement son verre. Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire de Sam, l'ami que Dean passait chaque année à honorer en organisant un évènement massif pour lever des fonds. Celui en l'honneur de qui la recette était offerte. Le nom affiché sur son garage.

Surprenant son regard, Dean lui envoya un petit sourire, mais la petite lueur d'humour habituelle était absente.

La tablée commença à discuter de la route de demain, et Castiel se pencha vers Dean, sa voix basse.

_**« Ça va ? »**_

Avachi sur sa chaise, les jambes étirées en une position détendue, Dean haussa les épaules _**« Aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre »**_

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, le mécanicien soutint son regard trop longtemps, s'attardant au-delà d'un temps raisonnable. Et ce qui avait commencé comme un sentiment d'inquiétude de sa part glissa longuement et lentement vers quelque chose d'autre…

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles le médecin sut qu'il devait reporter son attention ailleurs. N'importe où, mais ailleurs. Cependant, Dean sabota sa tentative quand ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa bouche et virèrent à un vert plus sombre. Une nuance avec laquelle Castiel était très familier.

C'était le regard qu'une petite partie de lui avait espéré voir toute la journée.

Malgré la brise fraîche, une bouffée de chaleur remonta le long de son cou. Il prit une gorgée de bière et bougea sur son siège. Malheureusement, se repositionner sur sa chaise lui fit coller son genou à celui de Dean, le contact envoyant une secousse dans son corps.

Il senti soudain sa gorge trop sèche et en manque de salive. Il reposa prudemment son verre, léchant la mousse de ses lèvres, très conscient que Dean regardait le procédé avec un vif intérêt.

_Merde._

Maintenant que sa bière était sur la table, il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains, alors il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière. Le regard de Dean semblait suivre chacun de ses mouvements, et son pouls s'accéléra, la conversation autour d'eux s'atténuant.

Le temps était venu d'arrêter de faire semblant. Rien n'était plus pareil depuis qu'ils avaient repris leur amitié. Et là, le contact apparemment innocent de leurs genoux le distrayait au point qu'il ne pouvait plus suivre la conversation, pas quand le regard de Dean retombait sans cesse dans le sien. Posant des questions auxquelles le médecin ne pouvait répondre.

Faisant des promesses que Castiel ne devrait pas vouloir que Dean tienne.

L'expression de Dean le suivit alors qu'ils payaient l'addition et retournaient vers l'hôtel avec le reste du groupe. Quand Castiel entra dans sa chambre, seul, il jeta ses clefs sur la commode, agité. Balayer du regard le décor beige ennuyeux et le lit double le rendit encore plus…seul.

Et il était si fatigué d'être seul.

Il se tenait debout au même endroit, envisageant de prendre une douche, lorsqu'un coup sec à sa porte le fit sursauter. Le bruit résonna dans la chambre d'hôtel et, sans aucun doute, tout le long du couloir. Pendant un moment Castiel regarda fixement la porte, un sentiment profond d'anticipation, de crainte et de fatalité jaillissant dans sa poitrine. Il savait qui se tenait de l'autre côté.

Il savait ce que voulait Dean.

Mais Dean voulait-il vraiment Castiel, ou était-il juste une façon pratique pour lui de supporter une journée difficile ?

Dès que la pensée surgit dans sa tête, il se raidit.

Un second coup à la porte. L'esprit embrouillé, il traversa la chambre et ouvrit la porte, se demandant toujours ce qu'il ferait en voyant l'homme. Dean se tenait les mains sur les hanches, le t-shirt tendu sur ses épaules, les pieds nus sortant du bas de son jean effiloché. Pour une raison inconnue, il avait l'air furieux.

Trois douloureuses secondes plus tard, Castiel dit :

« Dean, tu ne crois pas que… ? »

Dean empoigna soudain le t-shirt de Castiel et le poussa contre le chambranle de la porte. Le médecin se débattit pour finir sa question, confus, mais les intentions du mécanicien devinrent claires quand ses lèvres atterrirent sur les siennes.

Dean appuya jusqu'à ce que la bouche de Castiel s'ouvre. Plusieurs baisers humides et affamés suivirent et lui laissèrent peu d'occasion de penser. Quelque part au fond de son cerveau, il réalisa que c'était leur premier vrai baiser. Un baiser qui n'avait pas débuté par simulation ou brouillé par les effets de l'alcool.

Dean pencha sa tête sur le côté pour en avoir d'avantage. Sa langue frotta celle de Castiel et envoya une pique de pur plaisir directement vers son entrejambe, et chaque pensée rationnelle dans le cerveau de Castiel prit un congé sabbatique permanent.

.

**~~OooO~~**

_**POV Dean**_

.

Dean n'arrivait pas à se rappeler la dernière fois, si elle avait jamais eu lieu, où il avait ressenti avec une telle intensité le besoin d'être à l'intérieur de quelqu'un.

Mais pendant qu'ils étaient assis au restaurant, alors qu'il était en pleine bouderie d'auto-apitoiement -et bon Dieu, n'aurait-il pas déjà dû se remettre de la perte de Sam depuis le temps ?- Castiel avait repoussé ses cheveux, bougeant la tête et exposant, ainsi, le fil de sa mâchoire. Dean avait été momentanément subjugué, imaginant sa langue en retracer le contour et ses lèvres se presser contre son pouls au niveau du cou.

Il désirait marquer la peau de Castiel. Il avait passé la journée à essayer de garder ses mains pour lui comme il l'avait promis, mais il était soudain coincé par le désir insatiable de plonger en Castiel sans reprendre d'air.

Le besoin le consumait en entier. L'écrasait. Le rendait fou.

Et cet instant était trop loin de ce qu'il avait, qui était foutrement fabuleux, et de tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire tout. Castiel étendu sur le dos, les chevilles au-dessus de sa tête avec Dean enfoui profondément en lui. Dans une tentative de le rapprocher de lui, Dean passa ses doigts dans le jean de Castiel et fit avancer leurs corps dans la chambre, l'emprisonnant contre le mur.

Deux érections étaient maintenant pressées l'une contre l'autre à travers plusieurs couches frustrantes de jean et de boxers en coton.

_**« J'ai besoin… »**_ Gémit Dean contre la bouche de Castiel tandis qu'il fermait la porte d'un coup de pied _**«Tu ne peux pas… »**_

_Me laisser comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois._

Dean plongea pour un autre baiser qui engourdissait l'âme avant d'essayer à nouveau de parler. Mais l'image mentale d'eux deux repliés ensemble comme un bretzel était trop forte, foutant en l'air sa capacité à s'exprimer.

_**« Je…merde… »**_

Juste comme ce jour-là à la clinique, les mots se bousculaient de façon chaotique dans son esprit. Il lutta pour les arranger dans le bon ordre, mais ils s'échappèrent sans consulter son cerveau. Un mélange décousu de _« besoin »,_ _« peux pas »_ et _« maintenant »_ glissèrent au hasard de sa bouche au milieu de baisers passionnés et brouillons, sans aucun ordre particulier et sans signification particulière.

Dans un tâtonnement maladroit de mains et de doigts aériens, Dean s'attaqua aux vêtements de Castiel parce qu'il voulait qu'ils ne soient plus là, plus là, _plus là_.

Ses hanches emprisonnant toujours l'autre homme contre le mur, il passa le t-shirt de Castiel par-dessus sa tête, l'électricité statique laissant quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles partir dans toutes les directions. Dean jeta le bout de tissu au sol et s'empara de son jean.

Il défie le bouton et grogna pour célébrer sa victoire, mais les choses se détériorèrent brièvement quand Castiel essaya d'aider à ôter le t-shirt de Dean. Ses doigts parcourant son torse de bas en haut, Castiel gêna les mouvements du mécanicien, le ralentissant. Et quand Castiel toucha les tétons de l'homme…Merde, maintenant il n'arrivait plus à voir correctement.

Il repoussa les mains de Castiel.

_**« Arrête d'aider »**_

Impatient, il voulait Castiel nu _tout de suite_, parce que ce n'était pas uniquement une question de jouissance. Un orgasme n'était pas la seule intention de Dean. Il voulait être à l'intérieur de Castiel et voir son visage quand il serait au point de non-retour. Voir le rouge colorer ses joues et le regard sombre qui disait _« je suis près »_ dans ses yeux bleus.

Dean se battit avec le devant du jean de Castiel, ouvrant en grand la fermeture éclair avant de plonger sa main dedans. Deux secondes frustrantes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il cherchait l'élastique du boxer en dessous.

Bordel, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi maladroit durant le sexe auparavant. Ses doigts se glissèrent enfin à l'intérieur et caressèrent le sexe complètement raide, et pourtant couvert de la peau la plus douce. Le pouce de Dean dessina des cercles autour du gland de Castiel, et le médecin étouffa un bruit qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

Et Dean ?

Il restait silencieux, si reconnaissant d'avoir de nouveau Castiel dans ses bras qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

_**« Enlève »**_ Grogna-t-il.

Castiel s'exécuta, poussant son jean au sol et l'éloignant d'un coup de pied. Dean les fit tourner tous les deux et fit reculer un Castiel glorieusement nu jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Sa bouche dévorant des lèvres douces, Dean détecta une pointe de fumée de barbecue et d'air frais accrochée aux cheveux de Castiel pendant qu'il se déplaçait avec une seule destination en tête.

Un seul objectif.

Un seul but.

Quand ils cognèrent contre le lit, il continua à avancer et ils chutèrent tous les deux, rebondissant sur le matelas.

Dean atterrit au-dessus de toute cette peau nue et lâcha un soupir de satisfaction _**« Oui… »**_

Un bras passé derrière la tête de Castiel, Dean se pencha en avant, se tendant pour défaire son propre jean tout en gardant leurs lèvres scellées. Les baisers échangés bouche ouverte devinrent immédiatement obscènes. Castiel lui rendit chaque tour, sa langue frottant celle de Dean, mais ses mains restèrent enroulées autour des biceps du mécanicien. Qu'il s'accroche à cause du rythme insensé ou parce qu'il refusait d'interférer à nouveau, Dean n'en était pas sûr. Avec un grognement de satisfaction, il ouvrit enfin son jean.

Il se contenta d'en défaire le devant avant de sortir son sexe et de se rabaisser sur Castiel, trop désireux pour prendre le temps d'ôter ses vêtements. Leurs sexes s'alignèrent côte à côte comme s'ils avaient attendu que les deux hommes tournent la page pour reprendre où ils s'étaient arrêtés, et Dean laissa échapper un long et lent gémissement.

Parce qu'il était foutrement d'accord avec le sentiment.

Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Castiel si ça lui allait, s'il était autorisé à être ici comme ça, étendu au-dessus de lui. Mais quand Castiel gémit et poussa ses hanches en avant à la recherche d'une friction, Dean se dit qu'à ce stade-là, poser la question serait carrément stupide.

_**« Lubrifiant »**_ Haleta Castiel avant de poursuivre _**« Capote »**_

Et, oui, demander sa permission maintenant serait à mille lieues de la bonne direction.

Dean tendit la main vers sa poche arrière et sortit un paquet de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Quand il s'était dirigé d'un pas résolu vers la chambre de Castiel, il n'avait eu aucun doute qu'ils finiraient ici, que tous les deux reprendraient à l'endroit où ils avaient sérieusement déraillé à cause de Gabriel et de ses opinions débiles…

Castiel souleva ses hanches et écarta ses cuisses en invitation, lui accordant un accès complet.

_**« Merde »**_ Dit Dean d'un souffle tremblant.

Il s'occupa rapidement du préservatif et du lubrifiant, tâtonnant seulement quelques instants, merci bien. Dean ouvrit Castiel, progressant de un à deux, puis trois doigts, prenant à peine le temps d'enregistrer la réponse à l'un avant d'en ajouter un autre. Il savait qu'il allait trop vite, mais Castiel planta simplement ses ongles émoussés dans les bras de Dean et bougea ses hanches à contre sens en cercles suppliants. Il n'offrait aucune résistance, réclamait seulement plus. Castiel releva d'avantage ses jambes et les passa autour du dos de Dean comme s'il voulait le faire se dépêcher. Mais Dean désirait une meilleure friction. Plus de contact. Bon sang, il avait besoin d'appui.

Il passa un bras sous Castiel _**« Accroche-toi »**_

Il le tira en bas du lit jusqu'à ce que les fesses de Castiel atteignent le bord et que Dean puisse planter ses pieds fermement dans le tapis. Il ne se posa aucune question tandis qu'il s'alignait et poussait, s'abaissant complètement en un seul long coup.

La chaleur étroite enveloppa son sexe, et Dean poussa un sifflement avant de se figer, les membres tendus. De petits tremblements envahissaient chacun de ses muscles. Il lutta contre sa pulsion de bouger, et les mots qui tournaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête depuis que Castiel avait mis fin aux choses -les mots qui menaçaient de sortir quand Dean l'avait pourchassé jusqu'à la clinique- s'échappèrent enfin.

_**« Ce n'est pas terminé »**_ Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Ce sentiment avait bouillonné en lui depuis que Castiel avait mis en pause leur amitié, ou relation, ou peu importe ce que c'était. Il recula les hanches avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau, et Castiel cambra le dos pour aller à sa rencontre.

_**« Je sais »**_ Murmura Castiel.

D'une certaine façon, l'admettre semblait horriblement inadéquat. Dean appuya son front contre celui de Castiel et répéta le procédé un retrait presque total suivi d'un brusque mouvement vers l'avant, s'enfouissant jusqu'à la garde.

Les mots rudes éraillaient la gorge de Dean.

_**« Nous deux, c'est pas fini »**_

_**« Je sais »**_

Cette fois-ci le ronron de la confession de Castiel sortit comme une Harley parfaitement réglée, et il fut foutrement impossible à Dean de développer la bonne quantité de peur qu'il savait que cette déclaration -et la réponse de Castiel- devrait générer.

Mettant l'idée de côté, Dean entama un rythme exigeant qu'il espérait de toutes ses forces pouvoir maintenir. Le temps devint flou. Le lit grinça.

Jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Dean sorte en halètement tremblants.

Et parce que bouger en Castiel et respirer n'étaient pas assez compliqué, Dean ressentit le besoin de garder aussi le contrôle sur les lèvres de l'autre homme. Alors il poussa ses jambes plus haut. Avec ses coudes appuyés contre le lit, Dean fourra ses doigts dans les cheveux du médecin, tenant sa tête immobile afin de pouvoir dévorer sa bouche en rythme avec ses hanches.

Castiel murmura des bruits incohérents et ineptes combinés à des geignements tandis que Dean se mouvait avec acharnement. Les doigts enfouis dans les cheveux de Castiel, Dean le cloua au lit, effrayé qu'il change soudainement d'avis et qu'il ne veuille plus ça, ne veuille plus de lui. Mais Castiel semblait incapable de faire autre chose que de s'ouvrir davantage et de supplier Dean de prendre plus, le rejoignant à chaque coup de reins.

Les mouvements devinrent avides et maintenant Dean se retirait à peine avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau.

_**« Cas »**_

En réponse, les doigts de Castiel attaquaient ses bras, laissant sans aucun doute des marques.

Mais Dean s'en foutait. De la sueur trempait son t-shirt, son dos en chaleur, mais il se fichait aussi de ça, puisqu'il était occupé à revendiquer Castiel. Avec tellement de chose à voir, Dean lutta pour savoir ce qu'il préférait le plus. La bouche entrouverte de Castiel ou ses yeux révulsés de plaisir ? L'expression désespérée ou la couleur rougeâtre de ses joues ? Mais bon sang…

La vue des fesses nues de Castiel avec Dean entièrement habillé rendait le moment meilleur, plus torride, plus urgent.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration _**« S'il te plaît… »**_

Le plaisir gonfla de l'intérieur, serrant Dean plus fort, chaque sensation rendue plus vive. Les dents froides de la fermeture éclair de Dean appuyaient contre son sexe et le frottement rugueux du jean taquinait sa peau. Inspirer assez d'oxygène devenait un véritable challenge. Mais malgré tout, il voulait Castiel plus près, il avait besoin de plus.

Et le poids de ce désir était absolument terrible.

Castiel semblait brisé _**« Dean… »**_

Dean baissa les yeux sur l'érection de Castiel, et la vision le bouleversa.

Le désespoir rendit sa voix encore plus rauque _**« Touche-toi »**_

_**« Mais je vais… »**_

_**« Fais-le maintenant »**_

Castiel tendit la main entre eux et fit quelques mouvements en rythme avec les pénétrations de Dean. Dangereusement près de la combustion spontanée, Dean gémit alors que ses hanches cahotaient, perdant le rythme. Castiel cambra le cou, sa colonne vertébrale raide tandis que l'orgasme le saisissait, et Dean sanglota presque de soulagement. Il enfonça ses orteils dans le tapis et poussa une dernière fois, le plaisir calcinant chaque cellule. Tout l'air quitta spontanément ses poumons, et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, sa vision s'obscurcissant.

.

**~~OooO~~**

_**POV Castiel**_

.

Quand Castiel parvint enfin à rassembler son corps et son esprit dans la même pièce, il prit lentement conscience d'une pression écrasante. Dean s'était écroulé au-dessus de lui. Castiel bougea pour essayer de soulager le fardeau qui l'empêchait actuellement de respirer.

Seigneur, l'homme n'était constitué que de muscles.

_**« Dean »**_ Réussit-il à souffler.

_**« Pardon »**_ Marmonna-t-il en se soulevant.

Ils remontèrent vers le haut du lit, et Dean se colla contre Castiel, un bras par-dessus son torse. Après quelques secondes, Dean passa sa jambe au-dessus de la sienne. Que ce soit pour l'empêcher de s'échapper ou pour toucher plus de peau, il l'ignorait. Le léger poids était plaisant et la chaleur l'assura que Dean était toujours ici. Il se sentit alors en paix, et tout -l'inquiétude et le doute et la crainte de l'avenir- fut mis de côté.

Bon, tout sauf la curiosité.

Leurs respirations s'apaisèrent tandis que leurs corps se refroidissaient, et Castiel retraça du doigt la large cicatrice sur le dos de Dean.

_**« Parle-moi de Sam »**_

La pause qui s'ensuivit dura plusieurs secondes avant d'être emplie par le bruit des motos qui s'arrêtaient sur le parking juste devant la fenêtre. Le rugissement des moteurs furent remplacé par le rire de plusieurs participants du Rallye Run qui se retiraient pour la journée. Castiel attendit patiemment que le bruit de pas et de voix passe devant la porte de l'hôtel et diminue alors qu'ils remontaient le couloir.

Dean allait-il répondre ? Ou allait-il simplement ignorer la requête ? Après toute l'énergie qu'il venait de dépenser, prétendre s'être endormi était une option plausible.

_**« Il était… »**_ Commença Dean, avant de s'arrêter comme s'il cherchait les bons mots _**« C'était un agneau au milieu des loups »**_

Castiel resta silencieux, attendant qu'il continue.

_**« Drôle. Gentil. Presque doux » **_Dean souleva la tête pour regarder Castiel _**« Un peu comme toi, d'une certaine façon »**_

Les lèvres de Castiel tiquèrent jusqu'à ce que Dean reprît.

_**« Même si ses parents l'avaient foutu dehors parce qu'il était gay, il restait optimiste. J'étais un ado qui libérait ses frustrations en cherchant constamment la bagarre »**_

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement, son souffle chatouillant la peau de Castiel.

_**« Et il n'y avait pas pénurie de mecs désireux d'accepter mon offre »**_

Castiel déglutit pour faire passer le nœud dans sa poitrine et caressa doucement de ses doigts la cicatrice de Dean.

_**« J'étais tellement en pétard contre Sam »**_ Dit Dean _**« Un connard l'interpellait pour le traiter d'enculé ou autre chose, et il ne disait jamais rien. C'était en quelque sorte un grand nounours, alors ce n'était pas comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il se batte physiquement. Mais il ne disait pas un mot. Il se forçait juste à sourire et à continuer de marcher »**_

Les commissures des lèvres de Castiel se soulevèrent _**« Je suppose que tu répondais pour lui »**_

_**« Putain ouais »**_ Dit-il _**« Un ado en colère, furieux contre le monde ? Fallait que je me les fasse »**_

Castiel sentit Dean sourire contre sa peau.

_**« Sam disait toujours que la seule raison pour laquelle nous étions amis, c'était parce que cela me donnait une excuse pour foutre une raclée aux gens s'ils devenaient rudes avec lui » **_

Castiel sourit. Imaginer Dean en adolescent présomptueux cherchant la bagarre vint facilement.

_**« Finalement, j'ai découvert que Sam n'était pas dupe »**_ Dit Dean _**« Il proclamait toujours que les gens détestaient davantage d'être ignorés »**_ Il haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre _**« Je sais pas. Peut-être qu'il avait raison. Moi, j'étais juste heureux d'avoir une excuse pour évacuer les frustrations »**_

_Évacuer mes frustrations._

Poser des questions sur ces frustrations pesait lourdement dans l'esprit de Castiel. Mais avant qu'il puisse prendre le risque et questionner Dean sur son enfance, celui-ci reprit.

_**« Sam était tellement heureux le jour où on a enfin pu rassembler assez d'argent pour le premier et dernier mois de loyer pour un appartement. L'endroit était un dépotoir, un vrai trou à rats »**_ Dean laissa échapper un éclat de rire _**« Il essayait constamment d'embellir le lieu, utilisant des trucs qu'il trouvait, des posters et de la camelote pour punaiser au mur. Comme si couvrir les trous pouvait rendre l'endroit plus attrayant »**_

Castiel pouvait quasiment entendre les yeux de Dean se lever vers le ciel. Toute trace de sarcasme disparut lorsqu'il continua.

_**« Mais c'était foutrement bon d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un endroit pour vivre. Les gens croyaient qu'on était en couple. Mais, bon sang, j'étais tellement heureux d'avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête que je m'en foutais » **_

Ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses sur l'enthousiasme de Dean à faire semblant d'être avec Castiel lors de la soirée de Gabriel. Si Dean avait eu des scrupules à être considéré comme gay, les inquiétudes avaient été purgées de son système il y a très longtemps.

_**« On commençait juste à reprendre pied. Gabriel était entré dans nos vies, et Sam était heureux, tu vois ? Mais ensuite il a commencé à devenir de plus en plus malade »**_

Rien de ce que pourrait dire Castiel ne rendrait les mots plus faciles, alors il attendit simplement que Dean continue.

_**« Si on avait eu l'argent, si on avait pu se permettre d'amener Sam chez un docteur plus tôt, il serait peut-être encore parmi nous aujourd'hui. C'est ce qui craint le plus » **_

Dean leva de nouveau la tête vers Castiel.

_**« C'est pour ça que je trouve que ce que Dick et toi faites est sacrément fabuleux. J'aurais aimé qu'on cherche une clinique comme la vôtre quand Sam est tombé malade la première fois »**_

Dans les yeux de Dean, Castiel vit de l'admiration, du respect, et assez de regrets pour remplir une décharge.

_**« Ce n'est pas de ta faute »**_ Dit-il.

_**« Je sais. Ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute. Sam n'était pas stupide » **_Dean glissa sa tête sous le menton de Castiel _**« Il était prudent. Il connaissait les risques. Mais, au début, quand il était vraiment en manque d'argent, il avait laissé un type le baiser sans capote parce que ça payait bien »**_

Seigneur. Castiel ferma les yeux, la poitrine douloureuse.

Dean s'éclaircit la voix _**« Aujourd'hui, il aurait eu trente ans »**_

Bien que ce fût livré de manière factuelle, la tristesse emplissait les espaces entre les mots.

_**« Putain, mec »**_ Continua-t-il avec lassitude _**« Je ne veux plus discuter de ça »**_

Castiel resserra sa prise sur le dos de Dean _**« Je suis désolé**__** »**_

Roulant au-dessus de Castiel, Dean étendit son corps entre ses jambes et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la voix rauque _**« Fini de parler »**_

Comme pour s'assurer que Castiel suivrait le mouvement, Dean prit sa bouche dans un baiser qui signalait clairement le début d'autre chose…

.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 8...j'espère que ce dernier vous a plus :)

Pour la suite...je ne sais absolument pas quand je serais en mesure de vous la poster... mais elle arrivera c'est certain , so...

" Keep calm , Don't stress & See you soon " :D XoXo


End file.
